Droga wilka
by Hatsu
Summary: Historia pewnej dziewczyny, która przypadkiem trafiła do Konoha-gakure. Enjoy! Disclaimer: "Naruto" nie należy do mnie. Postacie spoza fabuły już tak.
1. Spotkanie

Naruto Shippuuden fanfiction

To mój pierwszy fanfic! Liczę na zrozumienie…

Noc. Idealna pora dla zabójców. W ciemnym lesie nie widać nawet własnej, wyciągniętej ręki, a co dopiero napastnika. W takiej to właśnie porze przyszło jej przechodzić tym lasem. Nawet nie wiedziała, co to za las. Trafiła tu podczas polowania. Polowała na młodego jelonka, który odłączył się od stada. Nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy zrobiło się ciemno. Nagle jelonek przystanął, nasłuchiwał przez moment, i rzucił się pędem przez las. Po chwili straciła go z oczu.

„A już prawie go miałam. Pech." Pomyślała. Nagle wyczuła ruch. Kierując się przeczuciem uchyliła się. W drzewo za nią ze stukotem wbił się nóż. Nie zastanawiając się wiele, puściła się biegiem. Za sobą słyszała kroki biegnących za nią. Biegła dość długo. W końcu usłyszała, jak napastnicy zwalniają i w końcu zaprzestają pościgu. Nie zwalniała jednak, aż całkowicie upewniła się, że jest sama.

„Dlaczego mnie ścigali? Co ja im zrobiłam?" zastanawiała się.

Postanowiła zaczekać do świtu. Dopiero o świcie mogła się rozejrzeć.

„Zgubiłam się. Nigdy wcześniej tu nie byłam" pomyślała. Postanowiła ruszyć przed siebie, wszystko jedno, gdzie. Jej domem był las. Wiedziona instynktem łowcy ruszyła na zachód. Już po kilku dniach zauważyła w oddali wioskę.

--

W Konoha-Gakure wstawał świt. Naruto wstał z właściwym sobie entuzjazmem. Gdyby mógł, nie wstawałby przed południem, ale jeżeli znowu się spóźni, to Sakura urwie mu głowę. Szybko się ubrał, zjadł śniadanie i ruszył na spotkanie z resztą drużyny. Na mostku czekał już milczący Sai i Sakura.

-Yo, minna! (Cześć wszystkim)- Zawołał Naruto - Co takie ponure miny?

- Też nie wyglądasz najlepiej, Naruto. Z ostatniej misji wróciliśmy po trzeciej w nocy. –Odparła Sakura. – To z niewyspania.

- Ciekawe, co tym razem ma dla nas Kakashi-sensei!

Żeby się o tym dowiedzieć, musieli czekać jeszcze długo. W końcu Kakashi pojawił się.

- SPÓŹNIŁEŚ SIĘ – jak na komendę przywitali senseia Naruto i Sakura

- Czarny kot zabiegł mi drogę i…

- KŁAMIESZ!!

-Dobra, drużyno. Na dziś przeznaczona jest misja rangi C. Zbieranie ziół dla Tsunade. Tu macie ich listę. Tylko się nie pomylcie!

--

W tym samym czasie pewien członek klanu Nara wylegiwał się w lesie niedaleko wioski. Mieli tu trenować, ale Shikamaru stwierdził, że to zbyt upierdliwe i zaszył się w lesie, tak by nie znaleźli go Ino i Chouji. Nagle poczuł czyjąś obecność. „Jakie to upierdliwe" pomyślał, zaczajając się z kunajem za drzewem.

- Wychodź, widzę cię! – krzyknął, ale jego zdziwienie było wielkie, gdy spojrzał w górę i zobaczył młodą dziewczynę na jednej z gałęzi, mierzącą do niego z łuku.

- Opuść ten nóż, to nic ci się nie stanie – syknęła dziewczyna. Nara zrozumiał, że nie żartuje. Natychmiast schował nóż, a dziewczyna zeskoczyła z drzewa i zgrabnie wylądowała tuż obok niego.

- Kim jesteś? – zapytali jednocześnie.

- Shikamaru Nara, ninja z okolicznej wioski.

- Hatsu Tamagawa, zwana Ookami. Łowczyni.

Dziewczyna nie mogła być dużo starsza od Shikamaru. Zapytał:

- Co ty tutaj robisz? Nie wiesz, że tu jest niebezpiecznie?

Hatsu jednak uciszyła go i pobiegła w głąb lasu. Nara pobiegł za nią. Nagle usłyszeli głosy:

-Sakura-chan, to zielsko się niczym nie różni. Jak rozpoznać, które jest trujące?

- Powtarzam ci już trzeci raz, głąbie, że trujące ziele ma od spodu włoski.

Hatsu postanowiła wkroczyć. Natychmiast rozpoznała, o jakie ziele im chodziło. Nieraz leczyła nim rany.

-Roślina, którą chcecie zbierać, o tej porze dnia jest trująca. Należy zbierać ją póżnym wieczorem, lub po wschodzie słońca.

- A ty to kto?- zapytał Naruto.

- Jestem Hatsu Tamagawa, zwana Ookami.

- Wilczyca? Ale dlaczego?

- Moim domem jest las, a moimi braćmi i siostrami wilki.

- Co tu robisz?

- Jacyś bandyci mnie ścigali, dopiero niedaleko wioski udało mi się ich zgubić.

- Powinnaś zameldować się u Hokage, żaden obcy nie ma prawa bez pozwolenia przebywać na terenie wioski! Masz szczęście, że nie złapali cię ANBU!- powiedziała Sakura.

- Zaprowadzicie mnie? Rzadko bywam w wioskach…

- Pewnie! – zapewnił Naruto – No, tylko nie wiemy, czy zgodzi się nasz sensei… Chodźmy go zapytać!

Według Sakury dziewczyna wyglądała co najmniej dziwnie. Ubrana w męski strój w brązowo-zielone maskujące barwy, w sandałach wyplecionych z rzemienia, na głowie miała plecioną opaskę, a za jej jedyne uzbrojenie służył łuk, podwójnie gięty, z hebanowo-cisowego kompozytu. Sakura wątpiła, czy „Ookami" jest w stanie w ogóle ten łuk napiąć. Nagle coś zaszeleściło w krzakach.

- Na ziemię! - krzyknęła Ookami, błyskawicznie nakładając strzałę na cięciwę i napinając łuk. Wycelowała. Z krzaków wystrzeliła dziwna bestia: coś jakby lew, tylko czarno- biała i sprawiająca wrażenie nierealnej. Natychmiast Hatsu zwolniła cięciwę. Potwór zniknął.

- Sai, to my! - krzyknął Naruto. Z krzaków wyszedł młody czarnowłosy chłopak.

- Kim ona jest?- zapytał – Może być wrogiem.

- To przyjaciel! – Zapewnił Naruto. – Opuść broń, Hatsu. Nic ci tu nie grozi.

Po kilku minutach odnaleźli Kakashiego.

- Sensei, pomożemy jej? Jacyś bandyci ją ścigają, szuka azylu.

„Nie tak do końca, przyjaciele. Po prostu chcę się dowiedzieć, kim oni byli i czego ode mnie chcieli…"pomyślała Hatsu.

Kakashi przyjrzał się jej uważnie.

- Skąd jesteś? – zapytał.

- Nie mam domu. Wędruję, gdzie oczy poniosą.

- Gdzie są twoi rodzice?

- Nie pamiętam ich. Nawet nie wiem, czy żyją. Wychowały mnie wilki.

- I chcesz otrzymać tu azyl?

- Nie będę się narzucać. Jeżeli ta wioska jest tak niegościnna, jak mówili pańscy uczniowie, odejdę i więcej nikt mnie nie zobaczy.

- Bo umrzesz.

- Mnie nie tak łatwo zabić, jak się może wydawać.

- No dobra, zobaczymy, co da się zrobić. Chodź za mną, A wy zbierajcie te zioła. Do wieczora mają być nazbierane.

- Proszę poczekać. Zabiorę tylko strzałę. – To mówiąc, pobiegła w las. Za dwie minuty była z powrotem. – Możemy iść.

Gdy szli do wioski, Hatsu przyjrzała się zamaskowanemu wojownikowi. Zauważyła, że pomimo tego, że był jeszcze młody, chyba tylko o kilka lat starszy od niej, stoczył już wiele walk. Zrozumiała, że gdyby nie trafiła na tamtych młodych, tylko szła dalej, tamten zabiłby ją i nawet by tego nie zauważyła. Postanowiła mieć się na baczności.

Dotarli do wioski. Ów wojownik, o którym dowiedziała się, że nazywa się Kakashi Hatake od strażnika przy bramie, który go pozdrowił, prowadził ją teraz zatłoczoną uliczką prosto do wielkiego budynku, za którym była skalna ściana z wykutymi na niej głowami ludzi.

- To są posągi Hokage – wyjaśnił Kakashi.

Weszli do budynku. Po jakimś czasie doszli do drzwi.

- Tylko mów prawdę. Hokage jest czuła na wszelki fałsz. – ostrzegł Kakashi

- Rozumiem.

Weszli do biura, w którym były już dwie kobiety.

- O co chodzi, Kakashi? – Zapytała Tsunade.

- Ta dziewczyna ubiega się o azyl.

- Twoje nazwisko?

- Tamagawa Hatsu.

- Skąd pochodzisz?

- Nie mam określonego miejsca pobytu. Stale wędruję.

- Kim są twoi rodzice?

- Nie wiem. Nie znam ich.

- Jesteś przez kogoś zagrożona?

- Obawiam się, że tak.

- Udzielam azylu. Kakashi, będziesz za nią odpowiedzialny.

- Dziękuję, Hokage-sama.

--

Od autorki:

Dzięki za cierpliwość. Będę kontynuować, jeżeli dostanę jakieś wiadomości, że chcecie dalszego ciągu tej opowieści.

PS. Komentujcie!


	2. Początki

Po wyjściu od Hokage, Kakashi zaczął swoje „przesłuchanie":

- Dlaczego nazywają cię Ookami?

- Pierwsze pięć lat mojego życia spędziłam wśród wilków.

- Aha.

- To nie wszystko. Potem znaleźli mnie jacyś wieśniacy, zaprowadzili mnie do wioski i przysposobili jako swoją córkę. Ale zawsze ciągnęło mnie do lasu, więc miejscowy łowczy nauczył mnie strzelać z łuku. Jakieś pięć lat po moim przybyciu do wioski, kilku pijanych wieśniaków zaczęło narzucać się moim przybranym rodzicom, mówiąc, że nie należę do wioski, i żeby im mnie wydać, to zrobią ze mną porządek, plugawą wilkołaczką, jak się wyrazili. Ojciec nie chciał się zgodzić, więc jeden z nich pchnął go nożem, śmiertelnie. Pomyślałam, że skoro chcą wilka, to będą go mieli. Nie miałam przy sobie broni, więc tego, który zabił ojca złapałam zębami za gardło i zabiłam. Potem wypędzili mnie z wioski, mówiąc, że jestem niebezpieczna. Przez jakiś czas mnie ścigali, ale przestali, gdy z grupy dziesięcioosobowej wróciły trzy osoby, zakrwawione, ledwie trzymające się na nogach. Odnalazłam moją watahę, i to wilki pomogły mi wtedy. Od tego czasu mieszkam w lesie, nie zbliżając się do siedzib ludzkich.

- Nie bałaś się?

- Nie. Ktoś, kto chce przeżyć w lesie, nie może się bać.

- Dlaczego nie jesteś teraz z wilkami? Przecież mają cię za swoją siostrę.

- Pokolenie, które pamiętało mnie jako swoją siostrę, zestarzało się i umarło. Następne pokolenie widzi we mnie tylko człowieka. Musiałam odejść. Teraz jestem samotniczką.

- Nie chciałaś wrócić do ludzi?

- Ludzie zabili mi kogoś, kogo kochałam. Poza tym ludzie polują na wilki. Może one już o mnie zapomniały, ale ja wciąż pamiętam i wciąż mam je za braci.

- Skoro mam być za ciebie odpowiedzialny, to znaczy, że będziesz musiała u mnie zamieszkać… - Kakashi nagle uśmiechnął się.

- Nie radzę ci nawet o tym myśleć. Wiem czemu się uśmiechasz. Ostatni, który próbował mnie podglądać, skończył z rozdartym gardłem. Wszystko mi jedno, gdzie będę mieszkać. Mogę mieszkać nawet na dworze.

- Nie miałem tego na myśli… O, tutaj mieszkam.

Weszli do mieszkania Kakashiego. Wnętrze było urządzone w spartańskim stylu. Nie było tu ozdób, a mebli było tylko tyle, ile jest niezbędne do życia. Pomimo to Kakashi natychmiast przygotował swój pokój do tego, by mógł w nim mieszkać gość.

- A ty gdzie będziesz spał? – zapytała Hatsu.

- Ja będę spał na kanapie.

- Jak chcesz… Słuchaj, wieczór się zbliża, może sprawdzę, co robi twoja drużyna? Zioła można bardzo łatwo pomylić…

- Iść z tobą? Możesz nie odnaleźć drogi powrotnej…

- Bez obaw. Ja nigdy nie gubię drogi i zawsze potrafię wrócić do jakiegoś miejsca, nawet jeżeli byłam tam tylko przez chwilę…

I już jej nie było. Kakashi zaczął zastanawiać się, jak dziwną będzie miał współlokatorkę, gdy nagle pojawił się Gai.

- Cześć, Kakashi! Słyszałem, że masz dziewczynę!

- A, to ty, Gai… Nie mam dziewczyny, tylko Hokage kazała mi się nią opiekować. To jakaś przybłęda.

- To się teraz tak nazywa… Ale nie martw się. Zakocha się tobie, zobaczysz…

- Taa… O ile mnie wcześniej nie zabije…

- Ha ha ha! To na razie, Kakashi!

--

W tym samym czasie Hatsu biegła przez las w poszukiwaniu wspomnianej drużyny Kakashiego. Znalazła ich niewiele dalej, niż ich zostawili. Nie wyglądali najlepiej.

- Sakura-chan, te zielska nie różnią się niczym! Jak mamy znaleźć te właściwe? – narzekał Naruto.

- Hatsu mówiła, że należy zbierać je po zachodzie słońca… To muszą być te!

- A jeżeli chciała nas wprowadzić w błąd? Skąd pewność, że jest przyjacielem? – tym razem Sai.

Hatsu zdecydowała się wreszcie ujawnić.

- Pogratulować ostrożności. Gdybym chciała, już byście nie żyli. Gdyby było tak, jak mówi Sai. Ale nie jestem wrogiem. Przynajmniej nie waszym. A jeśli chodzi o zioła, to te będą idealne, jeśli chcecie kogoś otruć. – wskazała na zioła, które Sakura miała w ręce. – Herbata z nich zrobiona wydziela trujące pary, bezbarwne i bezwonne, wprawiające w stan jakby upojenia alkoholowego. Zabijają powoli.

- A ty skąd to wiesz? – zapytał Sai.

- To niech cię nie obchodzi. Bywałam tu i tam. Widziałam działanie tego ziela. Waszym zadaniem jednak jest nazbieranie leczniczych ziół, prawda? Mogę wam pomóc. Pokażcie, co już macie.

Pokazali jej to, co dotychczas udało im się nazbierać. Pomimo, że było już ciemno, Hatsu wyrzuciła połowę z tego, co zebrali, tłumacząc, że to trujące zioła. Potem zniknęła w lesie i za pięć minut wróciła z pełnymi naręczami tych ziół, których potrzebowali.

- No, to możecie wracać. Macie już wszystko

- Pewnie! Jeszcze tylko pójdziemy oddać to Tsunade-obaa-chan! – wykrzyknął zawsze pełen energii Naruto i cała czwórka zniknęła w mroku.

„To może ja też już pójdę…" pomyślała Hatsu i wolnym krokiem ruszyła z powrotem.

Nie uszła nawet dziesięciu kroków, gdy drogę przestąpiło jej dwóch zamaskowanych wojowników. Po mrowieniu na plecach poznała, że pozostałych trzech ma za plecami. Ci dwaj, których widziała, mieli na sobie szare płaszcze, w których prawie całkowicie zlewali się z tłem. Jeden miał maskę z wizerunkiem pyska psa, a drugi kota. Obaj jak na komendę wyciągnęli broń. Hatsu poczuła przemożną ochotę, by ściągnąć łuk z pleców. Powstrzymała się siła woli.

- O co chodzi?- Postanowiła zapytać pierwsza.

- Kim jesteś i co tu robisz? – zapytał „Pies".

- A kim jesteście wy, żeby mnie o to pytać? – poczuła, że ktoś wbija jej coś ostrego pomiędzy łopatki.

- My tu jesteśmy od zadawania pytań. Ty będziesz odpowiadać- warknął „Kot".

- A jeżeli nie zechcę? – Cała ta sytuacja zaczęła ją denerwować, a oni mieli to nieszczęście być jedynymi, na których mogła się wyładować.

- To my cię zmusimy do zeznań.. – poczuła, że ktoś przyłożył jej nóż do gardła.

- Więc jak? Będziesz mówić z własnej woli? – zapytał „Kot".

- Tamagawa Hatsu. Udzielono mi azylu w tej wiosce. – odpowiedziała oschle.

- Tak? Ktoś może to potwierdzić? – Tym razem ktoś z tyłu.

- Odpowiedzialny za mnie jest Hatake Kakashi.

- Sprawdzimy to. Tymczasem poczekasz tu. – Poczuła silne uderzenie w głowę, po którym straciła przytomność.

--

Obudziła się, słysząc ostrą kłótnię. Jednym z kłócących się był jej opiekun, Kakashi. Poznała jego głos. Drugim natomiast był zamaskowany człowiek w białym płaszczu. Nie rozumiała. co mówili. Rozróżniała tylko poszczególne słowa: „szpieg", „pomoc", „azyl", itp. Potem zaczęły do niej dochodzić całe wyrażenia: „nie możemy jej zaufać", „poczekajmy na dalszy rozwój sytuacji". Zmęczona natłokiem informacji zasnęła.

Obudziła się w domu Kakashiego, w swoim łóżku. Był blady świt. Obok drzemał na stołku Kakashi. Gdy jednak poruszyła się, Kakashi otworzył oczy.

- Już wstałaś? Co ci strzeliło do głowy, żeby drażnić ANBU?

- Zaatakowali mnie znienacka… Zaskoczyli mnie.

- Mogłaś zginąć! Wiesz, kim są ANBU?

- Nie, kim?

- Specjalnie szkolonymi wojownikami do ścigania zbiegów i zdrajców. Zabiliby cię i nawet byś tego nie zauważyła. A stawianie oporu tylko jeszcze pogorszyło twoją sytuację.

- Za co mieliby mnie zabić? Nic im nie zrobiłam! Nie jestem zbiegiem!

- Jesteś tu obca. Oni cię nie znają. Każdego obcego traktują jako potencjalnego szpiega. A poza tym, nie wolno ci się nigdzie ruszać bez opiekuna.

- Nie powiedziałeś mi o tym wczoraj.

- Nie miałem kiedy. Zanim sobie o tym przypomniałem, już poleciałaś do lasu.

- Dobra, przepraszam. Naraziłam cię na nieprzyjemności. Postaram się więcej nie sprawiać kłopotów. A, niedługo masz spotkać się ze swoimi uczniami, nieprawdaż? To może już pójdziemy, żeby się nie spóźnić?


	3. Obcy

Zjawili się na mostku

Zjawili się na mostku. Na ich widok rozległ się wrzask Naruto i Sakury:

- Sensei, po raz pierwszy jesteś na czas!

- Tak jakoś wyszło…- odparł zmieszany Kakashi. – Dobra, drużyno. Dzisiaj nie macie żadnych misji, będziecie trenować na polu treningowym nr 5.

Gdy doszli na pole treningowe, Kakashi zarządził sparing pomiędzy Naruto a Saiem. Sakura stała w pobliżu lasu, obserwując walkę, gotowa do niesienia pomocy rannym. Nagle za jej plecami pojawił się zakapturzony człowiek w masce. Przystawił jej kunai do szyi i rzekł:

- Oddajcie mi tę dziewczynę – tu wskazał na Hatsu – a nic jej się nie stanie!

Naruto i Sai przerwali walkę. Kakashi krzyknął do napastnika:

- Wypuść ją to tobie nic się nie stanie!

- To nic nie da, Kakashi. – Odparła smutno Hatsu. – On nie odejdzie, a prawdopodobnie w pobliżu są inni.

- Nie oddamy jej! – Krzyknął Naruto i stanął pomiędzy Hatsu a napastnikiem.

- Więc będziecie patrzeć na jej śmierć. – Odparł spokojnie tamten i lekko pociągnął kunai, robiąc na szyi Sakury lekką ranę.

Hatsu machnęła lekko ręką. W szyję tamtego wbiła się mała igiełka. Obcy ninja zaczął się chwiać i upadł bez zmysłów.

- Dzięki za dobre chęci, Naruto, ale w pewnych przypadkach nie ma co wdawać się w dyskusje. – Po tych słowach pobiegła w las. Wróciła po chwili. – Był sam. To do nich niepodobne.

Sakura była przy leżącym i badała mu tętno.

- To niepotrzebne. – Powiedziała Hatsu. – On żyje. Obudzi się za jakieś pół godziny.

Podeszła do leżącego i rozwiązała pas, który miał przewiązany na bluzie. Następnie rozchyliła poły bluzy, ukazując zebranym emblemat schematycznie przedstawiający skorpiona.

- O jakich „nich" mówiłaś? – Zapytał Kakashi.

- Cóż, chyba będę musiała opowiedzieć wam moją prawdziwą historię. Tak jak mówiłam Kakashiemu, pierwsze pięć lat życia spędziłam z wilkami. Później znaleźli mnie wieśniacy i zabrali do swojej wioski. Ta wioska była podporządkowana pewnemu klanowi ninja, tak zwanemu Klanowi Skorpiona. Ściągali daniny z wioski, zajmowali się też ściąganiem podatków. Bardzo wysokich. Każdy, kto szedł do nich by zaprotestować przeciwko tak wysokim podatkom, już nie wracał. Pewnego dnia młody chłopak, Kisuke, poderwał całą młodzież w wiosce do buntu. Uzbroili się w co kto mógł i poszli. Rozwścieczeni ninja wybili ich co do nogi, a Kisuke, jako przywódcę, zaprowadzili pod eskortą do wioski. Zwołali wszystkich wieśniaków, i na naszych oczach odrąbali mu głowę. Powiedzieli, że tak skończą zdrajcy i buntownicy. Podbiegli do nich rodzice chłopaka, błagając, by oddali im ciało, ale tylko roześmieli się i zabili także ich. Potem zwrócili się do mnie. W mojej wiosce małżeństwa były planowane, a mnie zaręczono właśnie z Kisuke. Uciekłam do domu. W nocy przyszli i zabili moich rodziców. Wtedy uciekłam. Zabrałam z domu tylko swój łuk, strzały i mały nóż. Ścigali mnie jeszcze przez kilka lat, ale przestali, gdy z dużej ich grupy wróciło tylko trzech, w dodatku ciężko rannych. Myślałam, że już o mnie zapomnieli, albo uznali za martwą, ale najwidoczniej nie. To właśnie jeden z członków klanu Skorpiona. – Powiedziała, wskazując na leżącego.

- To byli ci, przed którymi uciekałaś?

- To nie mogli być ci sami ninja. Ninja klanu Skorpiona poruszają się zupełnie inaczej niż tamci. To był ktoś bardziej doświadczony.

- Dlaczego wtedy skłamałaś?

- Nie wiedziałam, czy mogę wam zaufać. No, ale skoro potraficie stanąć w obronie nieznajomej, to widocznie mogę.

- Powinniśmy oddać go ANBU. – Powiedział Kakashi, trącając obcego ninja nogą. – Oni z niego wyciągną, kim jest, dla kogo pracuje i dlaczego cię zaatakował.

- Wątpię. „Skorpiony" mają głęboko zakorzeniony nawyk samobójstwa. Kiedy wpadną, połykają truciznę lub przebijają się nożem.

- Mówiłaś, że kiedy ten środek przestanie działać?

- Za około piętnaście minut.

- Starczy, by go przeszukać, związać i dostarczyć do siedziby ANBU.

- W porządku. – Hatsu przeszukała obcego. Znalazła przy nim imponujący zestaw trucizn, kilka noży, krótki miecz. Nic więcej.

- Dziwne uzbrojenie jak na ninja. – Stwierdziła Sakura. – Zwykle ninja noszą przy sobie więcej broni.

- To właśnie specjalność klanu Skorpiona. Posługują się truciznami, w większości takimi, które nie mają smaku, zapachu i barwy, a działają natychmiast.

- Skąd o tym wiesz? – Zapytali jednocześnie Naruto i Sai.

- Moja rodzina zajmowała się produkcją trucizn dla tego klanu. Oczywiście, gdyby spróbowali odmówić czy podrobili trucizny, na przykład osłabiając je, klan zniszczyłby całą wioskę.

- Koniec treningu na dzisiaj. – Oznajmił Kakashi. – Resztę dnia macie wolną. My mamy jeszcze coś do załatwienia.

Poszli więc do siedziby ANBU, gdzie Kakashi w skrócie przedstawił całą historię. Zgłoszenie przyjęto natychmiast. Hatsu zaważyła, że Hatake ma duże wpływy w ANBU. Jeden z ANBU powiedział, że wyniki przesłuchania będą mieć jutro.

Hatsu poprosiła Kakashiego, by wrócili z powrotem na pole treningowe.

- Po co? – dopytywał się Kakashi.

- Muszę coś sprawdzić Skoro zaatakował dzisiaj, to na pewno szykował to już od dłuższego czasu. Muszę się dowiedzieć, gdzie była jego kryjówka.

Gdy dotarli na pole treningowe, Hatsu natychmiast weszła między drzewa. Długo szukała, jak gdyby tego, czego poszukiwała, nie było. Kakashi postanowił jej pomóc.

- Kuchiyose no Jutsu! (sztuka przywoływania)

Pojawił się mały pies.

- Pakkun, poszukaj śladów obcego mężczyzny.

Pakkun zaczął węszyć wokoło. Widać było, że nic nie znalazł.

- Nic nie ma!

- Możecie się obaj przymknąć? – krzyknęła na nich Hatsu. – Próbuję się skoncentrować!

Obaj zamilkli jak na komendę. Hatsu przeczesywała rękami krzaki, jakby było tam coś, co zgubiła. Nagle ruszyła biegiem przed siebie. Kakashi z Pakkunem pobiegli za nią.

- To tu. – Wskazała ręką wejście do jamy w ziemi.

- Ja tu nic nie czuję. –Stwierdził Pakkun. – Nie wiem, co ty tu widzisz.

- Bo nie patrzysz. Takie jamy kopią „Skorpiony", gdy idą na misję, w której przez dłuższy czas mają kogoś szukać lub śledzić. Chodźcie.

Po tych słowach schyliła się i weszła do jamy. Wewnątrz było na tyle przestronnie, że mógł zmieścić się tam dorosły człowiek, w dodatku na stojąco. Strop był podtrzymywany przez drewniane belki. Pod ścianą stało łóżko, a właściwie siennik wypchany suchymi liśćmi i sianem. Był to jedyny mebel w tym pomieszczeniu. Wokół unosił się zapach dziwnej mieszanki ziół. Usłyszała szelest za plecami. Do jamy wszedł Kakashi z Pakkunem.

- Nieźle się tu urządził. I to w dodatku pod samym nosem patrolujących ANBU. – Stwierdził Kakashi.

- Hej, ty. – Pakkun pociągnął Hatsu zębami za nogawkę. – Skąd wiedziałaś, czego szukać?

- Opowiadano mi o takich miejscach. – powiedziała ogródkowo Hatsu.- Nigdy jeszcze nie byłam w żadnym z nich, bo można do nich wejść tylko wtedy, gdy danego ninja nie będzie lub będzie martwy. To, że nic nie poczułeś - odpowiedziała na niezadane pytanie Pakkuna – zawdzięczasz ziołom, które oni zbierają i wcierają w ubranie, włosy i skórę, by ukryć swój zapach. Tu też je czuć.

- Skąd tyś wytrzasnął tę dziewczynę, Kakashi? – zapytał zdziwiony Pakkun. – To prawdziwy skarb. Poza tym, dziewczyno, nie zdziwiło cię to, że mówię z języku ludzi?

- Nie. Ja też potrafię mówić w języku psów. Poza tym, nie tak łatwo mnie zaskoczyć. – Dodała, z uśmiechem odwracając się do reszty. – Tak w ogóle, to nazywam się Hatsu Tamagawa. Możemy już wracać. Znalazłam, co chciałam znaleźć. – Odwróciła się o poszła przed siebie. Kakashi złapał ją za ramię.

- Skąd wiedziałaś, czego szukać? Nawet pies- ninja nie wyczuł żadnej anomalii.

- Nic dziwnego. Węch psa można oszukać pachnącymi ziołami, a ewentualne oderwane gałązki, jakie powstają gdy ktoś przedziera się lasem, można wytłumaczyć, bo w końcu to pole treningowe. Jednak przypadkowe urwane gałązki wyglądają inaczej niż takie, które ktoś zerwał przechodząc, bo nie tworzą żadnej określonej konfiguracji. Ten wojownik był bardzo ostrożny i usuwał swoje ślady, jednak nie mógł ukryć zniszczonych roślin. Po prostu zabrakło mu na to czasu. Dzięki temu odnalazłam drogę do jego kryjówki.

- W której nic nie było.

- Nie szkodzi. Teraz wiem, że ściga mnie wróg, wiem, po czym go szukać, ich atak spełzł na niczym a ja zostałam ostrzeżona. Oni tego jeszcze nie wiedzą. Pewnie od jakichś dwóch lat nie mieli wiadomości od swojego wysłannika.

- I nie uznają tego za coś nienaturalnego?

- Absolutnie nie. Na tak długie misje wysyłają tylko najlepszych, najbardziej zaufanych wojowników. Niekiedy nie ma o nich wieści nawet przez pięć lat, po czym zjawiają się i oznajmiają, że dany człowiek, którego poszukiwali, jest martwy. Sama obecność wysłanych „Skorpionów" wystarczy za rękojmię. Nikt nie zadaje żadnych pytań.

- I to też przekazał ci pewien człowiek?

- Nie. Tego dowiedziałam się sama. Możemy iść?

Gdy wyszli z jamy Pakkun wrócił do swojego świata, a Kakashi ruszył powolnym krokiem za Hatsu, zastanawiając, się, ile jeszcze niespodzianek kryje ta dziewczyna.


	4. Nowe zadanie

Kakashi źle spał tej nocy

Kakashi źle spał tej nocy. Zwykle nie śniły mu się koszmary. Tym razem jednak śniło mu się, że ścigał jakiegoś zakapturzonego ninja, ale pomimo wszelkich wysiłków Kakashiego nieznajomy oddalał się. Już miał zgubić go z oczu, gdy nagle nieznajomy zniknął i pojawił się tuż przed Kakashim. Wtem nieznajomemu spadł kaptur i Hatake ujrzał twarz Hatsu, całą zakrwawioną. Zanim zdążył zapytać się, kto jej to zrobił, ta zamierzyła się na niego nożem. Gdy miał otrzymać śmiertelny cios, obudził się, zlany zimnym potem.

„Kim tak naprawdę jest ta dziewczyna?" zastanawiał się już po raz kolejny. Tak naprawdę nic o niej nie było wiadomo. Przyszła znikąd, a jej prawdziwej historii nie można było sprawdzić. Nagle usłyszał podejrzane dźwięki z kuchni. Zerwał się z łóżka, uważając, by nie hałasować, złapał kunai i ruszył do kuchni. Zaczaił się za drzwiami, gotów atakować wroga. Odczekał chwilę, nasłuchując. Przeciwnik najwyraźniej był sam. Wyskoczył z kryjówki, rzucając kunai w postać stojącą w kuchni. Usłyszał metaliczny odgłos, świadczący o tym, że osoba tam stojąca odbiła kunai. Już chciał formować pieczęcie, gdy spostrzegł, że osobą stojącą w kuchni jest nie kto inny, jak Hatsu, a owymi podejrzanymi odgłosami były dźwięki towarzyszące robieniu śniadania.

- Dzień dobry, Kakashi. – przywitała jonina Hatsu. – Widzę, że już wstałeś. Śniadanie gotowe.

Podała mu omlet i zieloną herbatę.

- A… ty nic nie jesz? – zapytał Kakashi.

- Nie, ja już jadłam. Już wpół do dziewiątej. – odparła dziewczyna.

Nagle Kakashiego uderzyła myśl: „Przecież tu może być trucizna! Z takim znawstwem opisywała wczoraj techniki tamtych ninja, jakby znała je od urodzenia."

Hatsu zapytała z troską:

- Dobrze się czujesz? Nic nie jesz…

- Nie, nic mi nie jest. Itadakimasu!

Hatsu odwróciła się i podeszła do okna. Chwilę przez nie wyglądała. Kakashi pomyślał, że jeżeli była w stanie odbić jego kunai, to gdyby chciała go zabić, już by nie żył. Więc w takim razie może spokojnie zjeść śniadanie. Gdy skończył, podniósł wzrok na zamyśloną dziewczynę. Wtedy Hatsu odezwała się.

- Jesteśmy już spóźnieni… Umówiłeś się ze swoimi uczniami pod biurem Hokage o ósmej, prawda?

- Tak… Ale oni są przyzwyczajeni…

- To co my tu jeszcze robimy? Musimy iść!

- No dobra… Zaraz będę gotowy.

Poganiany przez Hatsu, Hatake w pięć minut był na miejscu, gdzie umówili się wczoraj. Jak można było się spodziewać, powitało go chóralne:

- Spóźniłeś się!! – wykrzykiwane przez Naruto i Sakurę.

- Zgubiłem się na drodze życia…

- Kłamiesz!! – Tak, to było ich standardowe powitanie. Kakashi wiedział, że powinien teraz przepraszająco się uśmiechnąć, aby dopełnić rytuału. Następnie spoważniał.

- A teraz idziemy po misję.

Weszli do biura Hokage. Dostali misję rangi C – doprowadzenie córki businessmana żywej do wioski w Kraju Wiatru. Naruto próbował się kłócić, ale Piąta Hokage – Tsunade potrafi ostudzić każdego.

- Bez dyskusji! Jeszcze jakieś pytania? – zwróciła się do zmartwiałej ze strachu drużyny. Wszyscy zgodnie pokręcili głowami.

- I właśnie o to chodzi. Macie spotkać się z nią o dziesiątej. To wszystko.

Po wyjściu od Hokage, Kakashi zwrócił się do drużyny.

- Słyszeliście. Macie dokładnie godzinę na spakowanie się. Za godzinę macie być przy bramie Konohy.

--Godzinę póżniej--

Punkt dziesiąta Kakashi z Hatsu stawili się na miejscu zbiórki. Zobaczyli Saia, z nieco zdegustowanym wyrazem twarzy, Naruto obrażonego i wyraźnie wściekłą Sakurę.

Powodem tego była dziewczyna, stojąca niedaleko Sakury. Jej czarne włosy były związane w misterny kok. Miała na sobie żółtą koszulkę, dżinsową kurtkę i takież spodnie. Na nogach miała sandały, na plecach niewielki plecaczek, tak, jakby wybierała się na zakupy a nie w podróż przez trzy kraje. Uśmiechała się. Hatsu nie spodobał się ten uśmiech. Pomyślała:

„No, tak to ty w podróży za daleko nie zajdziesz. Już niedługo będziesz musiała nauczyć się, czym jest życie wędrownika. Zamiast tego plecaczka powinnaś mieć porządny nóż, a z tej fryzury będziesz musiała zrezygnować." Dziewczyna podeszła i przedstawiła się:

- Jestem Yume Hoshi. Wasi podopieczni zdążyli mnie już poznać. – uśmiechnęła się jeszcze bardziej nieładnie.

- Hatake Kakashi. Opiekun drużyny siódmej.

- Tamagawa Hatsu. Jestem czymś w rodzaju przewodnika. – Kakashi rzucił Hatsu krótkie spojrzenie, ale nic nie powiedział.

- Ach, a już myślałam, że jesteś dziewczyną tego szarowłosego. – Hoshi rzuciła wściekłej Hatsu rozbawione spojrzenie. Siląc się na spokój, Hatsu odparła.

- No, więc byłaś w błędzie. Skoro wszyscy są gotowi – zmierzyła Hoshi wzrokiem – to możemy wyruszać.

Jakby czekając na to hasło, drużyna siódma odwróciła się na pięcie i ruszyła przed siebie. Za nimi poszła Hoshi. Najbardziej z tyłu trzymali się Kakashi i Hatsu.

Hatake pogrążył się w rozmyślaniach. Zostało mu to brutalnie przerwane.

- Mówię ci, trzymaj się ode mnie z daleka! – To krzyczała Sakura.

Okazało się, że pozostawiona samej sobie Hoshi podkradła się do Sakury od tyłu i dla żartu złapała ją za szyję. Sakura, przestraszona nie na żarty, wrzasnęła, a jej towarzysze, zaniepokojeni odwrócili się, gotowi zaatakować. Jednak Hoshi zdołała odsunąć się już na bezpieczną odległość. Gdy zobaczyli, że nic się nie dzieje, odwrócili się i poszli dalej. To, że tamta tak łatwo zdołała podkraść się i uszło jej to na sucho, zdenerwowało Sakurę całkowicie. Zanosiło się na wojnę. Kakashi postanowił porozmawiać z dziewczyną (Hoshi oczywiście, nie Sakurą).

Zaczęło się ściemniać. Naruto, choć tak powolne tempo wykańczało go, postanowił tego po sobie nie okazywać. Chciał, by to Hoshi pierwsza zaproponowała postój. Podobnie myśleni też pozostali członkowie drużyny siódmej. Wreszcie Hoshi zaproponowała;

- Zróbmy postój! Ściemnia się i w ogóle…

- W porządku. Drużyno, tu rozbijamy obóz. Naruto, Sai, idźcie po chrust na ognisko. Sakura…

- Sakura pójdzie ze mną po coś do jedzenia, do lasu. – Zaproponowała Hatsu.

- Dobrze. – Kakashiemu było to bardzo na rękę. Chciał porozmawiać z Hoshi w cztery oczy. Nie zastanowiło go, skąd ta leśna dziewczyna bezbłędnie wyczuła, czego mu w danej chwili potrzeba. Poczekał, aż wszelkie dźwięki świadczące o obecności jego studentów znikną. Potem zaczął:

- Hoshi…

- Tak? – odpowiedziała zapytana.

- Chciałem z tobą porozmawiać o tym, co wydarzyło się dzisiaj. Pomiędzy tobą a Sakurą.

- Przecież nic się nie stało.

Ok., dziewczyna nie wyczuwała niebezpieczeństwa. Mimo to zaczął jeszcze raz.

- Chodzi o to, że Sakura ma dosyć wybuchowy charakter i łatwo ją zranić, a na obrazę reaguje siłą. Siłą dorównującą dorosłemu, a nawet przewyższającą niektórych dorosłych.

- A więc mam siedzieć cicho, tak? Bo ona nie potrafi nad sobą panować? Nawet porozmawiać nie wolno?

- Rozmawiać wolno, ale uważaj na to, co i do kogo mówisz. Możesz sobie przysporzyć wielu wrogów.

- Postaram się o tym pamiętać. – powiedziała z miną świadczącą o tym, że zapomni najszybciej, jak to tylko możliwe.

W tym momencie wrócili Sai z Naruto z chrustem. Kakashi za pomocą techniki Katon rozpalił ogień. Niedługo póżniej wróciły Hatsu z Sakurą, niosąc ustrzeloną dziką kaczkę i trochę ziół do przyprawienia mięsa. Hatsu natychmiast wzięła się do oprawiania mięsa. Nastała niezręczna cisza. Hatsu skończyła oprawiać mięso, wtarła w nie przyniesione zioła i położyła na rozgrzanych kamieniach, które wcześniej Kakashi tam umieścił. Wszyscy w milczeniu patrzyli w ogień. Wtedy Hatsu powiedziała:

- Idę na zwiad. Jeśli nie wrócę za pół godziny, wyjmijcie mięso z ognia.

- A jeżeli nie będzie cię dłużej? – zapytał Naruto.

- Jeśli nie wrócę za dwie godziny, zacznijcie się martwić.

I już jej nie było. Poszła do lasu, chcąc być jak najdalej od tej dziewczyny, która z czymś jej się kojarzyła. Nie potrafiła powiedzieć, z czym. Na pewno z niczym przyjemnym. Pomyślała, że niedaleko powinien być strumień. Poszła więc poszukać. Niedługo później usłyszała jednostajny szum wody. Podeszłą bliżej, lecz usłyszała głosy, niosące się z nurtem.

- Daleko jeszcze? – mówił pierwszy głos.

- Nie, mówili, że ten siwy i jego banda obozują niedaleko. – drugi głos.

- Wreszcie, będę mógł powalczyć. – trzeci głos.

- Nie bądź tego taki pewien. Mamy wziąć dziewczynę żywą. – powiedział głos czwarty, należący chyba do lidera.

- Bez obaw. Jeszcze nigdy nie zawaliliśmy misji. – piąty głos.

- I oby tak dalej. Teraz, gdy sobie spokojnie odpoczywamy, ktoś może skradać się w naszym kierunku i podsłuchiwać. – ponownie lider.

- Sprawdzę to. – powiedział szósty głos.

Hatsu postanowiła dłużej nie czekać. Biegiem wróciła do obozu.

- Gotuj się! Będziemy mieć towarzystwo!

- Ilu? – Zapytał Kakashi.

- Słyszałam sześciu. Ale może ich być znacznie więcej.

- Idą tu?

- Jeszcze nie. Ale wiedzą, gdzie jesteśmy i mogą tu przyjść w każdej chwili.

W tym momencie usłyszeli, jak ktoś przedziera się przez krzaki. Drużyna natychmiast zerwała się na nogi i utworzyła szyk obronny wokół zdezorientowanej Hoshi.

Wtedy zaatakowali. Było ich dziesięciu, w czarnych maskach. Kakashi walczył z dwoma. Pokonał ich bardzo szybko, gdyż ich krótkie miecze nie były żadną przeszkodą dla niego. Również Naruto i Sai szybko sobie poradzili ze swoimi przeciwnikami. Sakura jeszcze walczyła, ale widać było, że jej przeciwnik zaraz polegnie. Hatsu wzięła na siebie pozostałych. Polegli zanim dotarła do nich wiadomość, że łuczniczka wzięła ich za cel. Gdy walka zakończyła się, przymierzali się do tego, by odpocząć, gdy nagle Hatsu krzyknęła:

- Nie opuszczać gardy! Ich lidera tu nie ma!

- Nie ma? – zapytał zdziwiony Kakashi.

- Nie. Ci tutaj są za młodzi. – Skierowała napięty łuk w krzak za plecami Hatake. – Wychodź powoli to nic ci się nie stanie!

Zdziwieni, patrzyli, jak zza krzaka wychodzi wysoki mężczyzna gdzieś koło pięćdziesiątki. Na głowie miał czarną maskę, która zakrywała mu całą twarz, za wyjątkiem oczu.

- Czujna jak zwykle…Gratuluję. – powiedział. - Miałem Ci przekazać najlepsze pozdrowienia, Hatake, od naszego szefa. Ale widzę, że najpierw będę miał trzy słowa do powiedzenia twojej towarzyszce. Oto one: idź do piekła.

To mówiąc, machnął w powietrzu ręką. Mała igiełka przeszyła powietrze. Hatsu jednak była szybsza. Wyciągnęła nóż i odbiła ją tuż przed swoją twarzą. W tym momencie Kakashi zaatakował obcego ninja. Tamten, rozproszony po nieudanym ataku na Hatsu, praktycznie nie stawiał oporu. Hatake zarządził, by jak najszybciej opuścić to miejsce. Nikt nie zaprotestował, pomimo, że wszyscy byli już zmęczeni.


	5. Główny wróg

Dopiero teraz mieli chwilę, by oszacować straty. Okazał się, że bez szwanku wyszedł tylko Kakashi. Sakura była ciężko ranna w bok, Sai i Naruto śmiertelnie wyczerpani, a Hatsu została raniona kunaiem w nogę. Przeciwnicy, jak się okazało, byli dość silni, a broń dalekodystansowa ma jednak swoje wady. Hoshi skryła się na drzewie. Rozłożyli się obozem niedaleko, bo nikt nie miał już siły iść dalej. Hatsu natychmiast zajęła się ranami Sakury. Gdy tylko zatamowała jej krew, Sakura zaczęła leczyć się i ją swoim medycznym ninjutsu.

- Zostaniemy tu przez parę dni. – stwierdził Kakashi. Następnie zwrócił się do Hoshi. – Nie spieszy ci się zbytnio do domu, prawda?

- Raczej nie, zwłaszcza że moi obrońcy są zbyt słabi, by mnie bronić. Na razie. – dodała szybko, widząc, jak Sakura zesztywniała.

„ Tak naprawdę, to sądzę, że oni rzeczywiście SĄ za słabi, by mnie bronić. Garstka przeciwników już doprowadziła ich na skraj wyczerpania." – pomyślała.

Zapadła noc. Na ciemnogranatowym niebie rozbłysło tysiące gwiazd (Dlaczego nie miliony? Otóż mieliśmy raz w szkole ćwiczenie dla chętnych, by policzyć gwiazdy, i wyszło, że widać ich około trzy tysiące). Gdzieś w okolicy grały cykady. Spali wszyscy, poza Kakashim, który pełnił wartę. Hatake był już bardzo zmęczony. Dzisiejsza walka dała mu w kość. Cóż, starzeje się. Monotonne cykanie usypiało go. Nagle, ponad wszystkimi dźwiękami, wzbił się w niebo dźwięk, którego chyba najmniej się spodziewali. Wilcze wycie. Sądząc po głosach, wilków było coraz więcej i przybliżały się. Drużyna natychmiast poderwała się na nogi, gotowa walczyć. Najgorzej było z Hoshi, która w panice zaczęła wrzeszczeć. Hatsu uciszyła ją ciosem w twarz.

- Nie róbcie gwałtownych ruchów. Otoczyły nas, i są głodne. Na szczęście wiem, jak to załatwić. – powiedziała.

Pobiegła w ciemność, znikając pozostałym z oczu. Kakashi ruszył jej tropem, gotów osłaniać ją, w razie kłopotów. Gdy wreszcie ją zobaczył, stał się świadkiem dziwnej sceny: Hatsu przykucnęła przed dużym, szarym wilkiem, najwyraźniej z nim rozmawiając. Przypomniał sobie, że wspominała, że potrafi mówić w języku psów. Natychmiast przywołał Pakkuna.

- Pakkun, o czym oni mówią? – zapytał cicho psa.

- Ona mówi mu, że natrafiła na ślad łosia. On na to, że wędrują już tym szlakiem miesiąc i nie napotkali na ślad zwierzyny. Hatsu na to, że niedaleko jest grupa ludzi, z którymi nie trzeba walczyć, więc mogą zostawić jej przyjaciół w spokoju. Powiedział, że to sprawdzi. Teraz wysyła jednego ze swoich wilków, by to zbadał.

Nastała cisza. Kakashi widział niedaleko od siebie szarego wilka i Hatsu, nieruchomych jak wykute w skale posągi. Niedługo potem, do przywódcy wilków zbliżył się biały wilk.

- Teraz biały wilk oznajmia szaremu, że wszystko w porządku i ci ludzie naprawdę tam są. Hatsu żegna się z wilkami, życząc pomyślnych łowów. To wszystko. – oznajmił Pakkun.

Kakashi wrócił do obozu. Nie uznawał za konieczne mówić pozostałym, gdzie poszedł i po co. Niedługo po nim wróciła Hatsu. Hoshi zapytała:

- Czy wilki już odeszły?

Hatsu spojrzała na nią. Pomyślała, że to zadziwiające, jak ta dziewczyna, zwykle zadziorna, przypominała teraz przestraszonego kotka. Zrobiło jej się żal dziewczyny, która musiała mieć jakieś przykre wspomnienia związane z wilkami. Odpowiedziała:

- Tak. I raczej już nie wrócą. – Podeszła do dziewczyny, obejmując ją ramieniem. – Nie masz się już czego bać.

- To dobrze… - schowała głowę w ramiona i zaczęła płakać. Hatsu przytuliła ją do siebie. Następnie podniosła głowę i spojrzała groźnie po zebranych, mówiąc:

- Niech nikt nawet nie próbuje się roześmiać!

Hoshi stłumiła szloch.

- Przepraszam… za wszystkie podłości, których doświadczyliście… Mieszkam w takim miejscu, gdzie nikt nie może zaufać ninja, i gdyby przyjaciele mojego ojca nie namówili go na eskortę złożoną z shinobi, to nie pozwoliłby mi ruszyć się gdziekolwiek. Próbowałam was do siebie zniechęcić, ale nie przypuszczałam, że zaatakują nas tak szybko… A później jeszcze te wilki…

- Nic się nie stało. – powiedział Naruto.

- No, drużyno, czas spać, jeżeli jutro mamy dotrzeć do celu. – powiedział Kakashi.

- Ty, Kakashi – san, też powinieneś odpocząć. – stwierdziła Hatsu. – Ja stanę na warcie.

Reszta nocy była spokojna. Następnego dnia wstali wcześnie, pomimo to nikt nie był zmęczony. Szli teraz po terenie równinnym, z rzadka widzieli drzewa. Około południa zobaczyli wioskę. Wszystkie budynki w wiosce wykonane były z drewna, co było tym dziwniejsze, że już od pewnego czasu nie widzieli drzew w okolicy. Weszli przez bramę do wioski. Na pierwszy rzut oka wszystko było w porządku. Sprzedawcy hałaśliwie reklamowali towar przechodniom zajmującym się swoimi sprawami. Doszli do niewielkiego domu, nie różniącego się niczym od innych na tej ulicy. Hoshi odwróciła się do pozostałych:

- Tutaj muszę was pożegnać. Dzięki za eskortę i mam nadzieję, że jeszcze się kiedyś zobaczymy.

Otwarła drzwi. Wtem ze środka wyleciał kunai z wybuchową notką. Kakashi złapał dziewczynę i odciągnął. Kunai przeleciał na drugą stronę ulicy i wybuchł. W otwartych drzwiach domu, do którego miała wejść Hoshi pojawił się mężczyzna. Na oko miał mniej więcej czterdzieści parę lat, był nieco otyły. Ubrany był w czarne kimono, wyszywane srebrną nicią w smoki. Hoshi nie potrafiła sobie przypomnieć, skąd go zna. Natomiast dwie osoby na jego widok skuliły się, gotowe do skoku: Sai i Hatsu. Sai powiedział:

- Soga Kamatari, zwany Sakana.

Tamten nie zwrócił na niego uwagi.

- Witaj, Ookami.- Powiedział do Hatsu. – Ty wciąż jeszcze żyjesz, mimo że starałem się odciążyć świat od ciebie.

- Czego chcesz od niej, Sakana? – powiedziała ze złością Hatsu. – Ona nie jest niczemu winna.

- Wręcz przeciwnie. Jej rodzina wisiała mi dwa miliony ryo. Nie mieli z czego zapłacić, więc zaproponowałem, że jeżeli oddadzą mi swoją córeczkę, to będziemy kwita. Więc, dziewczyno – zwrócił się do Hoshi – Jeżeli chcesz jeszcze zobaczyć swoich rodziców żywych, pozbądź się swojej eskorty i chodź do mnie. Obiecuję, że będę cię dobrze traktował.

- Zostań tam, gdzie jesteś, Hoshi. – powiedziała Hatsu. – Kakashi – san w razie potrzeby obroni cię, podczas gdy z rąk tego człowieka czekała by cię tylko śmierć, a swoim rodzicom i tak byś nie pomogła.

- Wciąż taka nieczuła, Ookami… to dziecko nie widziało swoich rodziców dłuższy czas, zastanawia się, czy oni w ogóle żyją…

- Nie słuchaj go. Jeżeli tak mówi, oznacza to, że twoi rodzice mają się dobrze, gdziekolwiek są. Bo tutaj ich nie ma.

- Nie ma ich? – spytała Hoshi.

- Nie. Sakana to cwaniak, wie, że wraz z nami mogli przybyć tu ANBU. Nie chce aż tyle ryzykować dla jednej małoletniej dziewczyny, która nie jest dla niego żadnym zagrożeniem.

- A jeżeli moi rodzice tu są? – zapytała z niepokojem Hoshi.

- To są już martwi. – odparła z rozbrajającą szczerością Hatsu. – Ale nie czuć w powietrzu smrodu rozkładających się ciał ani krwi. Żyją, ale są poza zasięgiem Sakany. Krótko mówiąc, udało im się uciec.

Spojrzała na wściekłego Sakanę.

- A więc zgadłam.

- Za długo już mieszasz nam szyki, Ookami! Tu twoja droga się kończy!

Nagle w rękach około dwudziestu wieśniaków pojawiła się wszelkiego rodzaju broń. Zaatakowali. Grupka wojowników skutecznie odpierała ataki, ale przeciwników było zbyt wielu. Kakashi krzyknął:

- Wycofujemy się!

Złapał Hoshi za rękę i pobiegł po dachach, reszta drużyny ruszyła za nimi. Po jakimś czasie udało im się dopaść małego lasku, dość oddalonego od wioski. Pościg opuścił ich już jakiś czas temu, zawrócony z drogi rozkazem powrotu.

Hoshi była przerażona.

- Co z moimi rodzicami? Zostawimy ich na pastwę losu?

- Nie, skąd. – powiedziała Hatsu.

- Więc gdzie oni są?

- To ciebie powinniśmy o to spytać. Czy twoi rodzice mieli jakiś schron na wypadek kłopotów?

- Mieli, niedaleko wioski.

- Czy ktoś poza wami o nim wiedział?

- Raczej nie, ale nie sądzę, by właśnie tam się schowali.

- Ten dług to prawda?

- Niestety, tak. Rodzice potrzebowali pieniędzy, by rozkręcić interesy. Niestety, bank, w którym dokonywali pożyczki, należał do klanu Skorpiona.

- Macie jakichś znajomych, u których mogli się ukryć?

- Nie, ale w pewnym miejscu jest pustelnia, tam mogli się ukryć.

- Rozumiem. Sai?

- O co chodzi? – zapytał Sai.

- Skąd znasz Sakanę?

- Nie mogę powiedzieć.

- Rozumiem. Zawsze mnie zastanawiało, skąd on zna takie techniki, bo przecież Skorpiony ich nie uczą. Teraz wszystko jasne.

- O jakich technikach mówisz?

- O tych, których używają ANBU Konohy. Skoro on był w ANBU, to rozprawienie się z tym człowiekiem może być nawet trudniejsze, niż myślałam. Ale nie możemy się już wycofać, bo Sakana nas widział. On ma bardzo dobrą pamięć do twarzy, a jeżeli będzie trzeba, będzie ścigał jednego z nas przez pół świata, wysyłając za nim wszystkie swoje siły, żeby go załatwić i ruszy za następnym, aż w końcu wyeliminuje nas wszystkich. W każdym razie, - zwróciła się do Hoshi – zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, by ci pomóc. Nawet jeżeli miałabym zginąć. Od was tego nie wymagam – zwróciła się do pozostałych – wykonaliście misję. Doprowadziliście Hoshi do wioski, no, a poza tym, Kakashi – san, nie jesteśmy już w Konoha Gakure, nie musisz mnie już dłużej ochraniać. Poradzę sobie.

- O czym ty mówisz?! – prawie krzyknęła Sakura – Oczywiście, że zostajemy z tobą. Prawda, Kakashi sensei?

- Tak. – powiedział Kakashi. – Sama sobie nie poradzisz.

- Niech więc i tak będzie. – stwierdziła Hatsu.


	6. Co było, a nie jest?

Niedaleko płynął mały strumyczek. Hatsu podeszła do niego, usiadła nad wodą i zaczęła rozmyślać nad tym, co robić dalej. Pomyślała, że teraz sprawy mogą się bardzo pokomplikować. W końcu jej towarzysze są inteligentni, a w każdym razie na takich wyglądają, a jej znajomość z Sakaną wygląda mocno podejrzanie. „Obiecali, że mi pomogą, mimo wszystko… Ale… Sakana uważa mnie teraz za ich wspólniczkę, muszę na nich uważać trochę bardziej… Sakana zna Kakashiego i Saia, ale pozostali mają szansę ujść z życiem, w razie gdyby doszło do walki. Mimo wszystko będę mieć na nich oko, w razie gdyby Sakana wysłał swoich ludzi by osłabić zespół poprzez usunięcie jednego z jej członków." Nagle poczuła dziwne mrowienie na plecach. Ktoś stał za nią. W tym samym momencie poczuła zimny metal na szyi. „ To nie może być żaden z ludzi Sakany, bo po pierwsze, mam niedaleko Kakashiego i resztę, a po drugie, Skorpiony nie potrafią tak cicho się poruszać. Nie są to też Sakura i Naruto, bo oni w ogóle nie potrafią podchodzić kogoś. Nie jest to też Sai, bo już bym nie żyła, za zdradzenie jego tajemnicy. Więc to jest Kakashi."

- Co cię do mnie sprowadza, Kakashi? – zapytała.

Poczuła, jak kunai, przystawiony jej do szyi, drgnął. „Co, nie spodziewałeś się, że cię rozpoznam?"

- Muszę z tobą porozmawiać, Hatsu.

- Oczywiście, ale odłóż ten kunai, dobrze? Co chciałbyś wiedzieć?

Kakashi nie odsunął kunaia nawet na milimetr.

- Skąd znasz Sakanę?

- Może usiądziesz? To dość długa opowieść a pozycja, w jakiej stoisz nie należy do najwygodniejszych.

Kakashi usiadł, nadal trzymając kunai przy szyi dziewczyny.

- Pamiętasz, mówiłam ci, że opuściłam wioskę i zamieszkałam w lesie. Kilka tygodni po tym, jak zaatakowali mnie wojownicy klanu Skorpiona, spotkałam Sakanę. Powiedział, że moja zręczność jest nadzwyczajna, i że chciałby zaproponować mi pewien układ.

'Układ?' zapytałam.

'Będziesz dla mnie pracować, a ja w zamian zapewnię ci spokój od Skorpionów' odparł.

'Tak jakby mogło mnie to zainteresować… Skorpiony już dawno o mnie zapomniały… Poza tym, ty też jesteś Skorpionem.'

'Nie rozumiesz, leśna dziewczyno? Klan Skorpiona wcale o tobie nie zapomniał… Nie masz wyboru. Albo pracujesz dla mnie, albo wydam cię Skorpionom.'

'To szantaż? W obu przypadkach musiałbyś mnie złapać i unieruchomić.'

'Niech więc i tak będzie…'

Tak więc zaczęliśmy walkę. Już wkrótce walczyłam z trzema przeciwnikami, bo jacyś dwaj zaatakowali od tyłu. Niestety, chwila, w której zaczęłam walczyć z tamtymi dwoma, była chwilą, w której walka właściwie się skończyła. Poczułam ukłucie i zrobiło mi się ciemno przed oczami.

Obudziłam się w jakimś laboratorium, cała związana. Chciałam zakląć, ale uświadomiłam sobie, że mam sparaliżowane gardło. To może i brzmi dziwnie, ale Sakana zna substancje, które wywołują czasowy paraliż jakiejś części ciała. Na pewno nie strach nie pozwolił mi mówić. W tej chwili byłam raczej wściekła na Sakanę i na samą siebie, że tak łatwo dałam się złapać. Widzę, że za niedługo zabijesz mnie wzrokiem, czyli mam się streszczać. Sakana ponowił swoją propozycję, a nie słysząc odmowy, uznał, że się zgadzam. Pomyślałam, że czemu nie, nie zaszkodzi nauczyć się czegoś nowego, a przy pierwszej możliwej okazji i tak ucieknę. Sakana postanowił jednak wówczas sprawdzić, czy nadaję się do wstąpienia w szeregi Skorpionów. Zrobił to poprzez wstrzyknięcie mi do krwi pewnej dawki trucizny. Wtedy chyba wściekłość utrzymała mnie przy życiu. Podobno wyjątkowo dobrze to zniosłam. Potem Sakana zaczął mnie trenować osobiście. Oprócz walki mieczem i walki wręcz uczył mnie, jak unikać przesłuchań, a w razie czego, jak nic nie powiedzieć nawet podczas tortur. Dodatkowo musiałam nabyć odporności na trucizny, w razie, gdyby na misji był jeden konkretny warunek: ofiara ma być otruta, a nie można było ryzykować życiem danego ninja. Ninja to tylko narzędzie, ale narzędzie bardzo użyteczne i lepiej o nie dbać, by mogło wykonać jak najwięcej powierzonych mu zadań. Po dwuletnim szkoleniu nadszedł czas na egzamin. Miałam walczyć z jednym Skorpionem. Na jego nieszczęście, jednym z tych, którzy byli w mojej wiosce, gdy zabito mojego narzeczonego. Walka była krótka. Miał zamiar zaatakować mieczem od góry, i spodziewał się, że sparuję uderzenie albo się wycofam, ale zaatakowałam. Pchnęłam go w pierś, a on swoim impetem nabił się na mój miecz. Wtedy Sakana nadał mi imię Ookami – Wilczyca, z powodu mojej szybkości i siły. Zaczęto wysyłać mnie na misje, początkowo z osobą towarzyszącą, później samotnie. Pewnego dnia dano mi nową misję – miałam znaleźć i pozbyć się pewnego gościa. Ostrzeżono mnie, że ten człowiek jest bardzo silny i niebezpieczny. Uznałam, że to idealna pora do ucieczki. Oni by mnie nie szukali, jak już ci mówiłam. Tak więc zaszyłam się w lesie. Skorpiony każdego, kogo wysyłają na misję, uznają za martwego, więc nikt się nie martwi tym, co dzieje się z danym Skorpionem. Jedynie, jeżeli zostanie złapany, ma „obowiązek" popełnić samobójstwo poprzez wypicie trucizny.

Zapadła cisza. Po chwili jednak Kakashi przemówił.

- Więc… Dlaczego…

- Dlaczego ci o tym mówię? Tym razem, wiedza może okazać się potężną bronią w waszych rękach. Sakana już wie, że mogłam ci coś powiedzieć odnośnie Skorpionów, ale nie wie dokładnie, ile. Nie chciałbyś się dowiedzieć, kto miał byś moją ostatnią ofiarą?

- Niezbyt. Ale właściwie czemu chcesz mi o tym powiedzieć?

- To może być dla ciebie ważne.

Kakashiemu przewinęły się przed oczami portrety tych, których znał i lubił. Nieco zmienionym głosem zapytał:

- W takim razie kto to miał być?

Hatsu wyczuła napięcie w głosie jonina. Powiedziała wprost:

- To miałeś być ty.

Tego się nie spodziewał.

- Ja?!

- Tak, właśnie ty. – powiedziała z niewzruszonym spokojem. – Możesz sobie wyobrazić zdziwienie, jakie mnie ogarnęło, gdy ten strażnik przy bramie wypowiedział twoje imię… Pomyślałam wówczas, że to musi być jakaś pomyłka. Mówiono mi, że przeciwnik będzie silny, ale nie oczekiwałam, że aż tak. Wtedy przyszło mi na myśl, że tamta misja to było wysłanie mnie na pewną śmierć. Ale potem pomyślałam, że przecież nie jestem już ze Skorpionami, więc niby dlaczego miałabym teraz zabijać człowieka, który zaofiarował mi pomoc? Teraz, nawet jeżeli Sakana zobaczył, że żyję, nikt już nie oczekuje ode mnie, że cię zabiję. Prędzej, że zostanę przez ciebie zabita. Więc jak, co zrobisz ze swoją niedoszłą zabójczynią?

- Nie mogę w to uwierzyć…

- No to uwierz. To się dzieje naprawdę. Naprawdę miałam cię zabić.

Kakashi zastanawiał się. Według prawa wioski, mógł ją teraz zabić i chyba powinien to zrobić. Ale ta dziewczyna przyznała się z własnej woli i nie zamierza walczyć, a nie mógł zabić jej bez walki.

- Nie, nie zabiję cię teraz. Mamy misję do wykonania.

„Co ja wygaduję? Nie teraz… to kiedy? W wiosce, wbić jej kunai w plecy? Nie, nigdy. Walczyć z nią? Ona nie będzie chciała walczyć, ani teraz, ani później. Wydać ją ANBU? Nic im nie powie, a najwyraźniej ona nie ma zamiaru popełniać samobójstwa. A może zostawić sprawę, tak jakby jej nigdy nie było? Tak będzie chyba najlepiej…"

Już chciał jej powiedzieć, żeby zostawili tę sprawę, gdy zobaczył, że dziewczyna się uśmiecha. Najwidoczniej przeczuwała, co dzieje się w głowie Hatake. Uświadomił sobie, że nadal trzyma kunai przy gardle Hatsu. Natychmiast zabrał rękę.

- A więc rzeczywiście nie chcesz mnie zabić… Zastanów się, bo później nie będzie już do tego okazji… To może być twoja najlepsza decyzja…

- Nie zabiję cię.

- W porządku, jak uważasz. Cóż, może to i lepiej, Sakana tylko czeka, aż zaczną się podziały wśród nas. W ten sposób zmusiłby mnie do opuszczenia drużyny, a potem po kolei by i was wykruszał… Najpierw Saia i ciebie, bo ma na was haka, Później Sakurę i Naruto, aż w końcu dopadłby Hoshi. Jest mistrzem mentalnego niszczenia ofiary. Musicie być ostrożni rozmawiając z nim.

- A ty nie…?

- Ja go znam, poza tym, to on mnie szkolił, jak się bronić w takich sytuacjach. Poradzę sobie.

- Może wrócimy do obozu? Naruto pewnie zaczyna się martwić.

- Chodźmy więc. Czuję, że możemy być tam potrzebni.


	7. Dywersja Pojedynek

Wrócili więc do pozostałych. Natychmiast Sakura zapytała:

- Sensei, gdzie byliście?

- Niedaleko… Musimy się zastanowić wspólnie, co robimy dalej.

- Sądzę, że na razie dobrze byłoby dowiedzieć się, gdzie są rodzice Hoshi i czy nic im się nie stało. Mogę się tym zająć.– powiedział Sai.

- W porządku.

Sai wyciągnął zwój, narysował na nim kilka myszy, wykonał parę pieczęci, a następnie uwolnił technikę. Kilkanaście myszek „wyszło" ze zwoju i rozpierzchło się we wszystkie strony świata. Po jakimś czasie jedna z myszek powróciła.

- Rodzice Hoshi są na północy, w opuszczonej jaskini… U nich wszystko w porządku. – oznajmił Sai.

- To dobrze… - powiedziała Sakura. – Hej, co wy na to, żeby Hoshi odesłać tam, gdzie są jej rodzice? Wiecie, żeby nic jej się nie stało.

- Wątpię, czy nic jej nie będzie. – wpadł jej w słowo Sai. – Dookoła węszą ludzie Sakany. Jeszcze trochę, a odkryją, gdzie jesteśmy. Z nami Hoshi jest najbezpieczniejsza.

- W takim razie, jeżeli chcemy pozbyć się Sakany, to najpierw musimy pozbyć się jego ludzi. – Stwierdziła Hatsu.

- Ale jak? Jeżeli stąd wyjdziemy, Sakana dowie się, gdzie jesteśmy. – Odparł Naruto.

- Poczekajcie, aż zrobi się ciemno, to zobaczycie, jak. – Powiedziała tajemniczo Hatsu

Wkrótce zapadł zmrok. Kakashi nie miał pojęcia, co planuje Hatsu. Chciał jej pomóc.

- Na pewno wiesz, co robisz? A jak cię złapią?

- O to się nie martw. Jeżeli mnie złapią, poprowadzisz dalej akcję sam. Ale skoro w biały dzień nie potrafili zauważyć myszy skradającej się, to tym trudniej przyjdzie im to w nocy. W każdym razie – chyba nic innego nam nie pozostało, jak ryzykować.

- Może mógłbym ci pomóc?

- Obawiam się, że tylko byś zawadzał. Dwoje łatwiej złapać, niż jedno.

- Widzę, że jednak cię nie zatrzymam. Uważaj na siebie i powodzenia.

- Martw się o pozostałych, nie o mnie. Na razie.

Kakashi patrzył za znikającą w mroku Hatsu, jednak już po chwili stracił ją z oczu. „ To się może udać", pomyślał. Zaczynał teraz bardziej przejmować się tym, co się stanie, gdy w końcu będą musieli wracać do wioski. Do tego czasu, ANBU dowiedzą się o przeszłości Hatsu. Co z nią zrobią? Zabiją, jako niebezpiecznego missing-nina, wypędzą z wioski…? Wrócił do pozostałych pełen niewesołych myśli.

--

Hatsu tymczasem przedzierała się przez krzaki. „Jak za starych, dobrych czasów…" pomyślała. Jej zadanie, którego nie wyjawiła swoim kompanom, było proste. Oddalić się jak najbardziej od towarzyszy, znaleźć jakieś alternatywne miejsce, gdzie teoretycznie mogliby również założyć obóz, rozpalić ognisko, wycofać się i wrócić do reszty. Podczas zamieszania mogliby przenieść Hoshi do kryjówki jej rodziców. „Tak, to będzie aż zbyt proste…" pomyślała, gdy napotkała pierwszą parę zwiadowców. Ledwo stali na nogach, przysypiając. Nawet się nie obejrzeli, gdy Hatsu nadepnęła jakąś gałąź, łamiąc ją z trzaskiem. Szybko dotarła do upragnionego celu: Przed nią rozpościerało się wrzosowisko pełne rozrzuconych dookoła skałek. „ Tu nie wieje, jest czym rozpalić ogień, no, a poza tym, tylko ślepy by nie zauważył tego miejsca, czyli idealne miejsce na zasadzkę." Natychmiast wzięła się do roboty. Poustawiała dookoła parę pułapek, na wypadek, gdyby Skorpiony zbyt wcześnie odkryły „obozowisko", następnie nazbierała suchego wrzosu, i już go miała podpalić, gdy dostrzegła męską sylwetkę w pobliżu. Nie miała wątpliwości – on też ją zauważył. Postanowiła działać szybko, na wypadek, gdyby tamten chciał zawołać swoich kolegów. Wyrzuciła w jego kierunku małą igiełkę nasączoną trucizną o działaniu paraliżującym. Facet zwalił się na ziemię bez jęku. Wzięła ciało i ukryła je za jedną ze skał. Następnie podpaliła ognisko. Zdała sobie sprawę, że jeżeli zostanie zauważone, lub rozpali się bardziej, cały jej plan pójdzie w łeb. Dlatego rozsunęła nieco drewienka, żeby nie paliło się mocno. Potem zarzuciła sobie ciało mężczyzny na plecy i pobiegła w ciemność. Tyko wrodzonemu szczęściu zawdzięczała, że nikt jej nie zauważył. Wszyscy, których napotkała (a było ich trochę…), zmierzali w kierunku ogniska, które teraz nie tylko świeciło, ale też śmierdziało i kopciło się, bo wrzos nie był do końca wyschnięty. Wkrótce dotarła do swoich. Nikt jeszcze nie spał.

- I co? I co? Udało się? – zapytał jak zawsze niecierpliwy Naruto.

- A gdzie tam. Cały plan dywersji wziął w łeb, gdy wpadłam na tego gościa.- Bezceremonialnie zrzuciła sparaliżowanego ninja z pleców.

- Wpadłaś na niego? – zapytał zdziwiony Kakashi.

- Właściwie to wpadliśmy na siebie oboje. I tak dobrze, że nie wszczął alarmu.

- Co z nim zrobimy?

- Dobrze by było go przesłuchać. Może powie nam coś ciekawego… - Powiedziała Hastu, schylając się i ściągając chłopakowi maskę z twarzy. – Kuso! (Cholera!)

- Co się stało? Kim on jest? – zapytała Sakura.

- To… Nie wierzę…

- Kto to jest?! To twój przyjaciel?

- Nigdy bym nie nazwała go przyjacielem, nieważne jak dobry miałabym humor…

- Więc?

- To jest… Syn Sakany.

- Jego syn? – Kakashi był w szoku.- Posłał swojego syna na taką misję?

- Pewnie Sakana nawet nie wie, że tu jest… Ha! – Hatsu parsknęła śmiechem. – No to mamy kartę atutową w pertraktacjach z Sakaną! Dla swojego syna zrobi wszystko!

- No nie wiem… - Sai miał wątpliwości.- Mnie nawet śmierć syna, który złamał daną obietnicę i samowolnie wyruszył na taką wyprawę, nie powstrzymałaby przed zabiciem swojego wroga. Wręcz przeciwnie, wówczas miałbym pretekst do wypowiedzenia mu wojny.

- Sakana będzie myślał inaczej… To jego jedyny syn, jedyna nadzieja na przedłużenie rodu… Zrobi wszystko, by zachować go przy życiu. Zresztą, zgodzi się na pewno, żebyśmy użyli przeciw niemu pewnej klauzuli w jego kodeksie…

- Jakiej klauzuli? – spytał Kakashi.

- W kodeksie Skorpionów jest klauzula, że były członek klanu ma prawo wykupić życie swoje i swoich towarzyszy, o ile tylko ma mocne argumenty, takie jak na przykład pojmanie jednego ze Skorpionów na zakładnika, poprzez szermierczy pojedynek. O ile jest w stanie uczynić tego, którego wyzwał, niezdolnym do walki, wówczas Skorpiony mają obowiązek puścić go wolno. To tak zwany Pojedynek Burz. To chyba najlepsze wyjście tej sytuacji.

- Masz zamiar wyzwać Sakanę?

- Jeżeli tylko mi się uda, to tak. Bo może też wystawić kogoś jako swojego pełnomocnika.

- A jeżeli przegrasz?

- To jest możliwe. Wówczas uciekajcie jak najdalej, i nie próbujcie tu wrócić. Skorpiony nie są zbyt mocne, ale dość liczne. Ich siła tkwi w ich liczbie i w truciznach, których używają. To kolejny powód, dla którego tylko ja mogę stanąć do walki. No, ale jeżeli mam walczyć, to powinniśmy iść spać, żeby być sprawnym w wypadku ataku.

Hatsu przywiązała chłopaka do drzewa. Wszyscy zasnęli, prócz Kakashiego, który nie mógł zasnąć, myśląc, co przyniesie następny dzień.

--

Następnego dnia wszyscy obudzili się w złych humorach. Doszłoby przez to do bójki pomiędzy Naruto i Saiem, jednak Kakashi zdołał ich w porę rozdzielić.

- Posłuchajcie. Wiem, że wszyscy jesteśmy zdenerwowani, ale teraz wszystko jest w rękach Hatsu. Zaufajmy jej, chociaż raz.

Hatsu, która przechodziła obok, usłyszała ostatnie zdanie.

- Dzięki za udzielenie mi kredytu zaufania, Kakashi. – zauważyła złośliwie. – Jeśli ktoś tu ma się czymś martwić, to z pewnością nie wy. Poradzę sobie, zobaczycie.

Po naprędce zjedzonym śniadaniu wyszli z lasu. Hatsu szła z przodu, prowadząc jeńca. Warknęła, widząc pierwszych zwiadowców.

- Prowadźcie do Sakany!

Tamci przez chwilę spoglądali po sobie, niepewni, co mają robić.

- Albo chłopak zginie!

To już przyspieszyło sprawę. Nie minęło dwadzieścia minut, gdy stanęli przed Sakaną.

Na widok shinobi prowadzących jego syna, Sakana zapytał:

- Co macie zamiar zrobić z moim synem?

- Zabić. Dał się podejść, więc mamy wszelkie prawo do jego życia. – odparła Hatsu. To przestraszyło Sakanę.

- A nie mógłbym nic zrobić, by wybawić go z opresji?

Już się bał, że jego była uczennica da mu odpowiedź odmowną.

- Mógłbyś coś zrobić.

- Czego żądacie?

- Pojedynku Burz. Z tobą.

- N- na pewno? Może to jeszcze przemyślisz?

- Już to przemyślałam. Pojedynek Burz, tu i teraz.

- N- no dobrze… Tylko wezmę mój miecz… - Sakana zamierzał oddalić się, by móc pomyśleć nad tym, jak odbić syna.

- Wracaj tu, stary głupcze! Dokąd to? Już zapomniałeś, że miecz masz zawsze przy sobie?

- R- racja… No to jak, zaczynamy?

Naruto był zdumiony.

- Jak to? Tu, w tej komnacie? Nie wyjdziecie na zewnątrz?

- Nie, Naruto. Na dworze miałby za dużo przestrzeni do manewru. Zresztą, on dobrze o tym wie, że ja też nie przepadam za walką w zamkniętych pomieszczeniach.

Gdy jeszcze Hatsu mówiła, Sakana uderzył mieczem. Hatsu zrobiła unik, jednak Sakana odwrócił się i ciął płasko, chcąc ją przepołowić. Dziewczyna podskoczyła, dzięki czemu ostrze przeleciało, nie napotykając oporu.

- Wyjdźcie na zewnątrz! - Krzyknęła do Kakashiego i reszty.

Następnie Sakana wycelował mieczem w jej głowę. Hatsu schyliła się, wyciągając jednocześnie miecz. Cięła, celując w kolana. Niestety, Sakana zdołał uniknąć ciosu. Zwinął się w obrocie, wykonując dwa cięcia jedno po drugim. Kakashi pomyślał, że Hatsu mogłaby oba zablokować mieczem. Nie zrobiła tego jednak. Zamiast tego wycofała się, pozwalając, by miecz przeciwnika przeciął powietrze. Wtedy poczuła za plecami ścianę. Sakana ryknął tryumfalnie, i pchnął mieczem, chcąc Hatsu nim przebić. Obróciła się bokiem, robiąc zwinny unik i jednocześnie zrobiła krok do przodu. Jej miecz, będący dotychczas w prawej ręce, nagle znalazł się w lewej. Sakana nie przewidział uniku. Jego miecz wbił się w belkę. Na próżno próbował go wyciągnąć. Wówczas uderzyła Hatsu. Obcięła mu prawą rękę na wysokości ramienia, jednocześnie tnąc w kolano, co zaowocowało zerwaniem ścięgna kolanowego. Sakana upadł na ziemię. Walka była skończona.

- To koniec, Sakana.

- Nie bądź okrutna, Ookami. Dobij mnie. Nie zostawisz chyba kaleki bez pomocy?

- Będziesz miał pomoc. Masz przecież swojego syna. A poza tym, nie zapomniałeś czasami reguł? Walka toczy się do czasu, gdy jeden z walczących będzie niezdolny do dalszej walki.

Syn Sakany, widząc przegraną ojca, chciał rzucić się na Hatsu, by pomścić ojca. Sakana go powstrzymał.

- Zostań tam, gdzie jesteś, głupcze.

- Mądra decyzja, Sakana. A teraz, dopełnij warunków umowy i odejdź tam, skąd przyszedłeś.

- Niech będzie… Ale zobaczymy się jeszcze, niedługo.

- Na pewno… Będę czekać.

Tego samego dnia, Sakana wraz z swymi Skorpionami odszedł z wioski, a Hoshi wraz z rodzicami zamieszkali w nowym domu. Stary postanowili zburzyć.

- Nie wiem, jak wam dziękować. Uratowaliście naszą wioskę przed tymi bandytami… - stwierdził ojciec Hoshi.

- To naprawdę nic wielkiego… I tak musiałam spłacić parę starych długów. – powiedziała Hatsu. – Tak na przyszłość, uważajcie, od kogo bierzecie kredyty.

- Tym razem na pewno sprawdzimy dwa razy, z kim mamy do czynienia. – zaśmiała się matka Hoshi.

- I jeszcze jedno, Hoshi… Namów swoich rodziców, żeby wysłali cię na jakiś kurs sztuk walki… czuję, że masz do tego talent, no i poza tym, będziesz potrafiła obronić się sama.

- Postaram się. A ty na siebie uważaj, bo chciałabym cię jeszcze kiedyś zobaczyć. I was też. Jeżeli kiedykolwiek znajdziecie się w naszej wiosce, zawitajcie do nas. – powiedziała Hoshi.

- Ma się rozumieć. To do zobaczenia!

- Do rychłego!

Hatsu odwróciła się i podążyła w stronę wioski. Za nią poszedł Kakashi, a później reszta.


	8. Niespodzianka

Kakashi spojrzał w niebo. Ani jednej chmurki. Piękny, wiosenny dzień. Mimo to, powietrze było ciężkie jak nigdy dotąd. Chociaż Sakanę widzieli ostatni raz pięć dni temu, wciąż można było wyczuć w powietrzu atmosferę nienawiści. Od czasu pożegnania się z rodziną Hoshi, nikt nie powiedział ani słowa. Postanowił przerwać milczenie.

- Co zrobisz, gdy wrócimy do wioski?

Drgnęła, pogrążona w swoich myślach.

- Będę trenować. Przeciwnika takiego jak Sakana nie wolno lekceważyć.

- Dobrze wiesz, że nie o to mi chodziło. Co zrobisz, gdy złapią cię ANBU?

- A niech mnie łapią. I tak nie ucieknę. Co innego mogłabym zrobić?

- Zamierzasz się przyznać?

- A kto by mi uwierzył? Sam przyznaj, gdybym ci powiedziała, że mam na sumieniu kilkadziesiąt żyć, uwierzyłbyś?

Naruto drgnął, zaskoczony.

- Kilkadziesiąt?!

- Tak, w przybliżeniu. Czemu to was tak dziwi? Nigdy nie spotkaliście zabójcy? Nie różnimy się niczym od innych, to część naszej pracy.

- Mimo wszystko, ANBU pewnie mają już twój profil – wtrącił Kakashi. – jeśli po ciebie przyjdą, będziesz musiała odpowiedzieć za wszystko, co zrobiłaś.

- Wiem. Nie będę stawiać oporu, poza tym, w waszej wiosce jeszcze nikomu nic nie zrobiłam.

- Nie o to chodzi, co komu zrobiłaś, ale o to, że pracowałaś dla organizacji, o której nikt dotychczas nie wiedział. Mogą cię wypytywać o wszystko, co dotyczy Skorpionów.

- Jeśli o to chodzi, z chęcią udzielę im informacji. Ale obawiam się, że nie będą mieli ze mnie większego pożytku. Nie wszystko wiem, mimo że wszyscy określali mnie protegowaną Sakany.

Na tym rozmowa się urwała. Jounin czuł, że powinien powiedzieć coś jeszcze, o coś zapytać, ale nic mądrego nie przychodziło mu do głowy.

Szli jeszcze przez kilka dni, aż w końcu zobaczyli z oddali wioskę. Naruto przyspieszył.

- Nareszcie w domu!

Hatsu zaczęła liczyć. Jeden, dwa, trzy, cztery, gdy doszła do piętnastu zauważyła jakieś cienie między drzewami. Przy dwudziestu rozpoznała w nich ANBU. „Nieźle, przeszłam zaledwie dwadzieścia kroków, a już tu są." Zatrzymała się. Towarzysze odwrócili się, patrząc ze zdumieniem.

- Wy tam, w krzakach, przestańcie się kryć!

Nic się nie stało. Nagle z ziemi wystrzeliła drewniana belka, która zwinęła się jak wąż i oplotła wokół rąk i nóg Hatsu, unieruchamiając ją. W pobliżu pojawiło się pięć zamaskowanych postaci. Wszyscy w jednakowych, szarych mundurach, różnili się tylko kolorem włosów i wzorem na masce.

- Tamagawa Hatsu, jesteś aresztowana pod zarzutem usiłowania zabójstwa – powiedział jeden z ANBU, mężczyzna w masce pomalowanej w zielono – czerwone pręgi, wyobrażającej pysk jakiegoś, zapewne mitologicznego, zwierzęcia..

- Jakiego zabójstwa?! – krzyknął Naruto. – Ona nic nikomu nie zrobiła!

- Nie masz racji, Naruto – odparła Sakura. – Sama nam przecież powiedziała, jak wielu ludzi zabiła na zlecenie.

- Ale…

- W porządku, Naruto – powiedziała Hatsu. – To prawda, miałam zabić kogoś z tej wioski. Ale oni mają trochę przestarzałe informacje. Zanim potwierdziłam zlecenie, postanowiłam odejść z organizacji, dla której pracowałam.

- Więc przyznajesz się do popełnienia przestępstwa? – zapytał ciemnowłosy ANBU.

- Nie, bo nie mam w zwyczaju przyznawać się do czegoś, czego nie zrobiłam.

- Ale przecież wcześniej wszyscy słyszeliśmy… - mężczyzna wyraźnie tracił rezon.

- O co dokładnie jestem oskarżona?

- O zlecone ci zabójstwo Ha…

- Dobra, już rozumiem. Skoro tak… Oni – wskazała na Naruto i Sakurę – nie są w to zamieszani. Lepiej będzie, jeżeli nie będą mieli z tą sprawą nic wspólnego.

- Nie zapomniałaś czasem o kimś? – szeptem spytał Naruto.

Hatsu zignorowała pytanie.

- To co, macie zamiar stać tu tak cały dzień? – zwróciła się do ANBU.

- Nie próbuj stawiać nam oporu… - rzuciła blondwłosa dziewczyna, w masce z wizerunkiem głowy jastrzębia.

Inny ANBU nawet nie czekał na potwierdzenie. Wyciągnął senbon i rzucił nim. Igła wbiła się tuż poniżej obojczyka Hatsu. Zwisła bezwładnie, jak szmaciana lalka.

--

Doskonale wiedziała, co się z nią dzieje. Ktoś ją przenosił. Nie wiedziała dokąd, ani też kto, bo miała zamknięte oczy. Czuła, że została sparaliżowana. Mogła tylko mieć nadzieję, że czasowo. To uczucie niemocy było paskudne.

Wreszcie poczuła, że znów może się poruszać. Otworzyła oczy. Była w sali do przesłuchań. Poznała to po wielkim lustrze, zajmującym prawie całą boczną ścianę. Doskonale wiedziała, że jest to lustro weneckie, a z jego drugiej strony są ludzie, którzy ją obserwują.

„Czy aby na pewno dobrze robię?" zastanowiła się. Bądź co bądź, ci ludzie nie byli jej przyjaciółmi, a została oskarżona o poważne przestępstwo.

Drzwi za jej plecami otwarły się. Była przykuta do krzesła, ale charakterystycznego dźwięku otwieranych drzwi nie dało się z niczym pomylić. Przy biurku naprzeciw niej zasiadł wysoki mężczyzna. Ubrany był w ciemny płaszcz, który absolutnie nie współgrał ze słoneczną pogodą za oknem. Na głowie miał chustę z blaszką z wygrawerowanym znakiem wioski. Twarz miał posieczoną bliznami. Pierwsze wrażenie, jakie zrobił na Hatsu mówiło jej, że jest to człowiek bezwzględny, chociaż wynikało to z ciężkich doświadczeń życiowych.

- Nazywam się Morino Ibiki. – powiedział. – Wiesz, dlaczego tu jesteś?

Natychmiast postanowiła nie kombinować i zaniechała wszelkiego oporu. Mimo wszystko, była tu z własnej woli. „Trzeba wykazać chęć współpracy" pomyślała.

- Tak, wiem. Postawiono mi zarzut usiłowania zabójstwa.

- Dokładnie. I co, twierdzisz, że tego nie zrobiłaś?

- Tak, przecież do żadnego ataku nie doszło, prawda?

- Jesteś tego pewna?

- W końcu to mnie zlecono tę sprawę. Tak, jestem tego pewna.

- Kto ci to zlecił? Nazwiska!

- Sakana… Znaczy się Soga Kamatari, szef jednej z grup Skorpionów.

- Kim są Skorpiony?

- Skorpiony, to inaczej Klan Skorpiona. To klan ninja, specjalizujący się w truciznach.

- A ty jesteś jedną z nich?

- Raczej byłam.

- Twoim celem jest Hatake Kakashi?

- Nie jest nim… Chociaż miał być, przyznaję.

- Czyli miał zostać otruty?

- Niekoniecznie… Gdyby udało mi się do niego zbliżyć aż tak, by zaaplikować mu truciznę, to prawdopodobnie tak by się stało…

- Więc przyznajesz się do winy?

- Dlaczego mam się przyznać do czegoś, czego nie zrobiłam?

- Ja tu zadaję pytania! Kto jest twoim łącznikiem?!

- Jakim łącznikiem?

- Kimś, kto przekazuje ci informacje o człowieku, którego masz zaatakować.

- O to chodzi? Skorpiony nie mają żadnych łączników. Sami zbierają informacje.

- Jak trafiłaś do tej wioski?

Hatsu zamyśliła się. „I co ja mam ci odpowiedzieć? Ciemno było, nie wiem. Ścigali mnie jak zwierzę, straciłam zdolność orientacji w terenie".

- Więc jak było? Dobrze ci radzę, odpowiedz.

- Nie wiem.

- To znaczy, że trafiłaś tu przypadkiem? – Ibiki piorunował ją wzrokiem.

- Tak… To znaczy, nie… Jacyś goście mnie ścigali, było ciemno… Kiedy w końcu udało mi się ich zgubić, nie miałam pojęcia, gdzie jestem. Ruszyłam w przypadkowo wybranym kierunku i zobaczyłam wioskę. Później spotkałam tego chłopaka, Nara Shikamaru. Potem właściwie wpadłam na Kakashiego i jego drużynę.

- Dlaczego mi o tym mówisz?

Aż się zakrztusiła.

- C… co?

- Nie masz powodu, by o tym mówić, zdradzać swoich kompanów, a mimo to nie kłamiesz. Dlaczego?

- Skorpiony nigdy nie były moimi kompanami… Dlaczego o tym mówię? To pytanie zadawałam sobie wielokrotnie… Może dlatego, by przestrzec was przed nimi… Wiem, że jesteście silni, ale ostrożności nigdy za wiele. Ja nie jestem najsilniejszą ze Skorpionów.

- Więc kto jest najsilniejszy?

- Naprawdę nie wiem.

W tym momencie drzwi otworzyły się ponownie. Jakiś ANBU wszedł, położył na stole teczkę z dokumentami i natychmiast wyszedł. Ibiki przejrzał pobieżnie zawarte w niej pliki.

- Kim są twoi rodzice?

- Nie wiem. Wychowywali mnie wieśniacy, którzy znaleźli mnie w lesie.

- Czy wiesz, że jesteś członkinią tej wioski?

- Że jak?

- Tak tu pisze. Twoim ojcem był Hatake Sakumo.

- Czyli Kakashi… jest moim bratem?

- Tak, jesteś jego bliźniaczą siostrą.

- Czy to prawda?

- Spójrz.

Podał jej przez biurko jakiś dokument, który okazał się być danymi personalnymi Kakashiego.

Było tam napisane: matka: nieznana, ojciec: Hatake Sakumo, rodzeństwo: siostra, zaginęła niedługo po urodzeniu się Kakashiego.

- Z tego dokumentu nie wynika, że jesteśmy rodzeństwem.

- Kiedy się urodziłaś?

- 15 września, ale przecież wiele osób mogło się urodzić w tym samym dniu…

- Mamy też wyniki testu DNA. Zobacz.

Podał jej plik kartek. W dwóch kolumnach rozpisane były ciągi liter. Na żółto zaznaczono te powtarzające się. Szybko przerzuciła kartki. Nagłówek nad każdą z kolumn nie pozostawiał wątpliwości: Hatake Kakashi i Tamagawa Hatsu.

- Podobieństwo wynosi około dziewięćdziesiąt procent. Nie ma wątpliwości, że to właśnie ty jesteś jego siostrą…

- Kakashi o tym wie?

- Jeszcze nie, raczej ty powinnaś mu o tym powiedzieć.

- Jasne, już to widzę. „Hej, Kakashi, dziewczyna, która miała cię zabić jest twoją siostrą." Na pewno uwierzy.

- Tak czy inaczej, Kakashi poręczył o twojej niewinności. Na piśmie. Możemy puścić cię wolno.

Przeszedł dookoła biurka i ściągnął jej kajdanki. Hatsu, wciąż nie mająca pojęcia, co właściwie się dzieje, odruchowo wstała i wyszła. Ibiki powiedział do wojownika ANBU, który zmaterializował się tuż obok niego:

- Obserwujcie ją.


	9. Obywatel

Hatsu szła przed siebie, z oczami wbitymi w ziemię. „Toście mnie teraz wpakowali… I jak mam powiedzieć to Kakashiemu? Przecież on mi nie uwierzy… Żyje na tym świecie nie od wczoraj i niejedno widział… Pomyśli, że to jakiś podstęp… Może wysłać mu wiadomość na piśmie? Przez kuriera… Nie będę musiała się tłumaczyć, skąd to wiem… No i nie będę musiała mu patrzeć w oczy. Z drugiej strony, papier jest zdradliwy. Nie zależy mi na tym, żeby o tym, co łączy mnie z Kakashim wiedziała cała wioska i okolice… Choć może wtedy nie będą patrzeć na mnie jak na obcą… Chociaż nie. Tak łatwo mi nie uwierzą. Poza tym, kogo wybrać jako kuriera? Nie wiem, komu mogę tu zaufać… Więc co mam robić? Zresztą, to teraz nieważne.. Muszę spotkać się z Hokage, żeby uzgodnić sprawę mojego obywatelstwa… Poza tym, jest kobietą, więc może mi pomóc… Co dwie głowy, to nie jedna…" Podniosła oczy. Zobaczyła, że jest… w nieznanej sobie dzielnicy. Zupełnie nie poznawała budynków dookoła. W sumie nie znała za bardzo wioski, znała tylko drogę między pałacem Hokage, bramą Konohy a domem Kakashiego… „Dokąd teraz? Jak na złość nie ma nawet kogo o to zapytać… Trudno, trzeba wrócić." Odwróciła się, i już miała pójść przed siebie, gdy usłyszała głos:

- Konnichiwa (Dzień dobry), Hatsu-san!

Okręciła się na pięcie, trzymając w ręku nóż. Przed nią stały dwie postacie: blondwłosy chłopak w czarno – pomarańczowej kurtce i drugi, wysoki, w zielonym uniformie, z czarnymi włosami obciętymi od garnka.

- Witaj, Naruto-kun! A kim jest twój kumpel?

- Jestem Rock Lee. Miło mi cię poznać, Hatsu-san.

- Nie bądźcie tacy oficjalni. Wystarczyłoby po prostu Hatsu. A tak poza tym, nie wiecie, jak stąd dojść do pałacu Hokage?

- Czy nie wiemy? Mieszkam w tej dzielnicy! – Odpowiedział Naruto.

- Mógłbyś mi wskazać drogę?

- Mógłbym cię nawet zaprowadzić! Mam teraz dużo czasu.

- Nie będzie takiej potrzeby. Ach, czy ja cię już kiedyś nie widziałam?- zawróciła się do Rocka Lee.

- N…Nie przypominam sobie…

- Nie masz starszych braci?

- Nie… Ale może widziałaś mojego mistrza, Maito Gai'a.

„Maito Gai… Kakashi zwrócił się do tamtego gościa per 'Gai'… Ten tutaj wygląda na bardziej normalnego."

- Cóż, pewnie to był on. To którędy do Hokage?

Naruto wskazał drogę.

- Pójdziesz tą ulicą do końca, potem w prawo, druga ulica w lewo, a dalej już chyba trafisz.

- Wielkie dzięki. Miłego dnia!

Po chwili zniknęła im z oczu. Pobiegła wskazaną drogą. Już wkrótce była na głównej ulicy, skąd doskonale widziała pałac Hokage. Przy drzwiach prawie wpadła na Kotetsu i Izumo, którzy zawaleni stertami dokumentów nawet jej nie widzieli. W ostatniej chwili uskoczyła im z drogi.

- Dzięki. Hokage zawsze nam tyle dowali, że… - powiedział Kotetsu. Przerwał, gdy kątem oka zobaczył, że nie mówi do osoby sobie znanej.

- Ktoś ty? – Spytał Izumo – Nigdy cię tu nie widziałem.

„Powiedzieć im? Wkrótce i tak wszyscy się o tym dowiedzą. Chociaż lepiej nie. Na rozgłosie mi nie zależy."

- Nikt ważny… Udzielono mi tu azylu… Po prostu muszę o czymś porozmawiać z Hokage…

- A… to w porządku. Uważaj na siebie. Jest wkurzona – powiedział Kotetsu.

- Dzięki. No, to już dłużej nie będę was zatrzymywać.

Tamci poszli w swoją stronę, Hatsu w głąb korytarza. „Moja nadzieja na to, że Hokage mi pomoże, właśnie umarła śmiercią naturalną… Może to i lepiej…"

Stanęła przed drzwiami gabinetu Hokage. Zapukała. Po usłyszeniu „Wejść!" weszła do środka. Oprócz Tsunade w gabinecie byli jeszcze Shizune, asystentka Hokage i… Kakashi.

„Pięknie, upiekę dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu. Stracę zaufanie Hatake i wiadomość o moim pochodzeniu rozejdzie się po całej wsi" pomyślała ironicznie.

- Co cię do mnie sprowadza? – Zapytała Tsunade.

- Już wiesz, Hokage-sama?

- Tak, wiem. Przyszłaś omówić swoje obywatelstwo?

Kakashi spojrzał na nią podejrzliwie.

- Tak…

- Hokage-sama, co masz na myśli? Chcesz nadać jej obywatelstwo? Na jakiej podstawie? – spytał Kakashi.

- Powiedz mu.

- Niech będzie… - Powiedziała Hatsu, zrezygnowana. – Kakashi, jestem twoją siostrą.

- Co?! Jak to??

- Też byłam zaskoczona… Pokazali mi testy DNA, wyglądały autentycznie.

- To niemożliwe! Ja nie mam siostry!

- Twoja siostra zaginęła… Teraz się odnalazła. Powinieneś się cieszyć, Kakashi. –powiedziała Hokage

- Cieszyć się? Ona miała mnie zabić. Poza tym, nawet nie jesteśmy do siebie podobni…

- Jesteście bardzo do siebie podobni. – niespodziewanie odezwała się Shizune. – Ty po prostu tego nie widzisz, bo nie masz porównania.

Nastała niezręczna cisza. Kakashi wyglądał, jakby bił się z myślami. Hatsu postanowiła przerwać tę ciszę.

- To jak z moim obywatelstwem?

- Dostaniesz je. –Powiedziała Tsunade. – Otrzymasz też opaskę wioski Konoha-Gakure i status genina. Twoim sensei (nauczycielem) będzie Kakashi.

- Rozumiem.

- Dlaczego ja?

Tsunade uśmiechnęła się podstępnie.

- W ten sposób będziesz spędzać więcej czasu ze swoją siostrą.

- Ale ja już mam trójkę studentów.

- Sai jest w twojej grupie jedynie chwilowo, a Sakura jest chuuninem. Bez gadania! – Dodała, gdy zauważyła, że Hatake otwiera usta, by coś powiedzieć. – Postanowienia nie zmienię.

Podała Hatsu opaskę i legitymację, po czym powiedziała:

- Rozejść się!

Kakashi zniknął. Hatsu miała przeczucie, że znajdzie go, gdy tylko wyjdzie z budynku. Powiedziała:

- Dziękuję za wszystko, Hokage-sama.

- Nie ma za co. Lepiej się przyłóż do nauki.

- Tak jest, Hokage-sama.

Po tych słowach opuściła gabinet.


	10. Nowy znajomy

Hatsu wyszła przed pałac Hokage. O dziwo, Kakashiego nigdzie nie było. „A tak chciałam z nim porozmawiać. Trudno, trzeba go poszukać" pomyślała.

Najpierw poszła do jego domu. Pochodziła trochę dookoła, wreszcie zdecydowała się wejść do środka. Podeszła do drzwi i zapukała. Raz, potem drugi i trzeci. Nic z tego. Nikt nie otwierał. „Albo go nie ma, albo nie chce mnie wpuścić." Postanowiła potraktować drzwi wytrychem. Już miały się otworzyć, gdy nagle na dziewczynę spadł deszcz shurikenów. „W porządku, nie jestem tu mile widziana. Bez klucza nie otwierać. Zmyślne…" Wpadła na pomysł, aby poszukać go na polu treningowym.

Dotarła tam po jakichś dziesięciu minutach, ale nigdzie nie mogła znaleźć Hatake. Na polanie były tylko dwie osoby: Naruto i ciemnowłosy mężczyzna z ochraniaczem na twarzy. Mężczyzna wyglądał na młodszego o kilka lat od Hatsu. Obaj walczyli.

Już chciała podejść i zapytać, czy nie widzieli gdzieś Kakashiego, gdy nagle ciemnowłosy uformował pieczęcie, tworząc drewnianą barierę, by zasłonić się przed ciosem chłopaka. Siła tego ciosu była na tyle duża, by rozbić tarczę w drzazgi. Pęd popchnął Naruto w stronę mężczyzny, ten jednak zrobił unik i zręcznie podciął nogi chłopakowi. Walka była skończona.

- Yamato-taichou (kapitanie Yamato), jesteś niesamowity! – to powiedziała Sakura, siedząca nieopodal pod drzewem. Tamten jednak nie zwrócił na nią uwagi. Odwrócił się, wyrzucając w stronę Hatsu kunai. „Zauważył mnie." Złapała ostrze jakieś dziesięć centymetrów od swojej piersi. Widząc to, mężczyzna nazwany Yamato ruszył w jej kierunku, ale Naruto, widząc, co się święci, krzyknął:

- Zatrzymaj się, Yamato-taichou, ona jest przyjacielem!

Uznała, że będzie traktować go jak powietrze, dopóki nie podejdzie i nie przeprosi za ten bezpodstawny atak.

- Naruto-kun, wszystko w porządku?

- Nic mi nie będzie - odparł Uzumaki. – To tylko lekkie zadrapania.

- Nie wiecie może, gdzie znajdę Kakashiego?

- A czego od niego chcesz? – Zapytał Yamato.

„Jego tu nie ma" powiedziała sobie w myślach.

- A więc nie wiecie? Bardzo mi zależy, żeby się z nim spotkać…

- Niestety… - odparła Sakura. – Ostatni raz widzieliśmy go wczoraj…

- Trudno. To muszę go poszukać gdzie indziej…

W tym momencie poczuła zimny metal na szyi.

- Nie lubię, kiedy ktoś mnie ignoruje – powiedział ostrym tonem czarnowłosy wojownik. – Odpowiesz mi czy nie?

- Lepiej zabierz ten kunai z mojej szyi. Albo inaczej…

- Inaczej co?

Hatsu nie zadała sobie trudu, by odpowiedzieć. Po prostu złapała mężczyznę za ramię i przerzuciła go przez plecy. Potem wykręciła mu rękę.

- Ze mną naprawdę nie warto zaczynać, młody… - Powiedziała, uśmiechając się złowieszczo.

- Co się tu dzieje? – usłyszała znajomy głos. „Wreszcie… Ja cię szukam, a ty sam się znajdujesz…" Poczuła lekkie szarpnięcie i zobaczyła, jak Kakashi pomaga wstać Yamato. Hatsu pomyślała:

„Jeśli go przeprosisz za moje zachowanie, trzasnę cię. Ten młody musi nauczyć się szacunku dla kobiet."

Kakashi jednak nic nie powiedział. „Muszę coś zrobić, bo znowu mi zwiejesz. Nie mam ochoty latać za tobą po całej wiosce."

- Muszę z tobą porozmawiać – powiedzieli jednocześnie.

„Jak rodzeństwo…" pomyślała Sakura.

- Więc, o czym chcesz rozmawiać? – zapytał Kakashi.

- Nie moglibyśmy pomówić na osobności? – spytała Hatsu.

Kakashi zrozumiał, że chodzi jej o Yamato.

- Mam do niego pełne zaufanie. Możemy rozmawiać tutaj.

„Ale ja nie mam…"

- W takim razie, nie ma co z tego robić tajemnicy. Naruto, Sakura, chciałabym was powiadomić, że jestem siostrą Kakashiego, zamieszkam w tej wiosce na stałe i zostałam dołączona do waszej drużyny.

Wyglądali, jakby w nich piorun trzasnął. Korzystając z tego, że jego studentów zatkało, Hatake zapytał:

- Więc czego chciałaś się dowiedzieć?

- Po prostu chciałam się upewnić, czy z tobą wszystko w porządku. Ach, i jeszcze chciałam zapytać, o której zaczynamy jutro zajęcia – dodała z uśmiechem. – A czego ty chciałeś ode mnie?

- Chciałem przeprosić za moje wcześniejsze zachowanie. Poniosło mnie.

- Wybaczam. Dla mnie ta wiadomość to też był wstrząs. Dalej nie potrafię w to uwierzyć. Nie chodzi o to, czy uważam cię za wroga, czy też nie. Po prostu całe życie żyłam w przeświadczeniu, że mogę liczyć tylko na siebie, bo poza mną nikogo nie mam.

Pierwszym, który odzyskał mowę był Yamato.

- A więc to prawda… Na początku nie potrafiłem w to uwierzyć… W każdym razie – zwrócił się do Hatsu – powinienem cię przeprosić. Myślałem, że jesteś kryminalistką…

- Na przyszłość – nie myśl tyle – odparła dziewczyna. – Tak w ogóle, to z kim mam przyjemność?

- Nazywam się Yamato. Miło mi cię poznać, Tamagawa Hatsu. A może powinienem mówić Hatake Hatsu?

- Może zostawmy na razie nazwiska. Wystarczy po prostu Hatsu.

Naruto nadal wyglądał na wstrząśniętego, natomiast Sakura powiedziała:

- Zostajesz w wiosce? To wspaniale! Już się bałam, że odejdziesz, a wtedy coś mogłoby ci się stać.

- Jeszcze się nie ciesz, Sakura. Jeszcze zdążycie mieć mnie dość. A co do tego odejścia, rzeczywiście planowałam odejść natychmiast, jak skończą się przesłuchania. Właśnie, dzięki za poręczenie o mojej niewinności, Kakashi.

- Ledwie zrobiłabyś krok poza bramy wioski, ANBU by cię mieli. – stwierdził Yamato.

- Nie tak prosto, przyjacielu. Wtedy mnie złapali, bo dałam się im znaleźć. – Prawie użyła słowa „złapaliście". Nie chciała mieć kłopotów tak od razu. Yamato też to zauważył. Odkaszlnął i powiedział:

- Na dzisiaj koniec treningów, Naruto. Wybaczcie, ale muszę coś załatwić. – I już go nie było.

Sakura zaproponowała:

- Naruto, idziemy na ramen?

- Jasne! – wykrzyknął tamten. – Z tobą zawsze, Sakura-chan!

Kiedy się oddalili, Kakashi stwierdził:

- No i zostaliśmy sami.

- To co, my również wracamy?

- Żartujesz? Powinnaś rozpocząć naukę jak najwcześniej.

- To od czego zaczniemy?

- Od sprawdzenia, co już wiesz i czego nauczył cię Sakana…

Zaatakował bez ostrzeżenia. Za każdym razem, gdy próbował walki wręcz, ciosy były blokowane lub unikane, podobnie, gdy atakował bronią. Ale gdy użył ninjutsu, Hatsu padła jak długa na ziemię.

„A więc tu jest pies pogrzebany… Walka wręcz idzie ci świetnie, tak samo techniki walki bronią. Ale nie posiadasz choćby minimalnej wiedzy na temat chakry i jej zastosowania… Trzeba to będzie nadrobić…" pomyślał.

- Dowiedziałem się, czego chciałem się dowiedzieć. Możemy wracać.

Odwrócił się, sądząc, że siostra pójdzie za nim. Zdziwił się, gdy za plecami usłyszał głos:

- Kage bunshin no jutsu!

Zaatakowały go dwie Hatsu. Zrobił unik przed jednym nożem, a drugi zablokował. Zamachnął się nożem na tą drugą postać. Myślał, że zniknie, bo trafił w klona, więc lekko się zdziwił, gdy dziewczyna zamieniła się w drewnianą kłodę. „Kawarimi no jutsu?" pomyślał. Nie miał czasu na zastanawianie się, gdyż pierwsza postać unieruchomiła go wykręcając mu rękę.

- Henge! – usłyszał gdzieś za swoimi plecami. Zaatakował go duży, szary wilk. Nie mając czasu na dyskusje, mocno kopnął wilka, który poleciał parę metrów i zamienił się w dziewczynę. Klon za jego plecami zniknął. Wolnym krokiem podszedł do leżącej.

- Nie spodziewałem się, że jednak znasz ninjutsu. Kto cię tego nauczył?

- Sama się nauczyłam… To wszystko, co potrafię.

- Rozumiem. W każdym razie, na dzisiaj to koniec. Zbierajmy się do domu, bo jutro musisz wcześnie wstać.

- Tak jest, sensei…


	11. Trening

Z PRYWATNEGO DZIENNIKA HATSU

Tak, wiem. Nie mam talentu literackiego. Nigdy nie sądziłam, że zacznę pisać dziennik. Po prostu dawniej nie było po co, zresztą treningi zajmowały całe dnie. Teraz? Nareszcie mam swoje miejsce, dom, brata, i w związku z tym masę kłopotów, ale o tym później. No, ale wypadałoby się przedstawić. Wiem, że raczej nikt tego nie przeczyta, ale co tam. Jestem Tamagawa Hatsu, mam brata Hatake Kakashiego i mieszkam w wiosce Konoha-gakure. Dawniej mieszkałam w lesie, potem w Wiosce Pól Ryżowych, by wreszcie trafić do wioski ninja klanu Skorpionów, której nikt twórczy nie nadał nazwy. Dla mnie zawsze było to Gniazdo. Do Konohy trafiłam za sprawą szczęśliwego zbiegu okoliczności. Kiedy dowiedziano się o moim pochodzeniu, przyznali mi obywatelstwo tej wioski.

Uczę się od brata. W mojej grupie są jeszcze dwie osoby, młodsze ode mnie o jakieś piętnaście lat, ale umiejące więcej ode mnie. Kakashi zapowiedział, że prędko do nich dołączę, więc serwuje mi katorżnicze męki, zwane przez niego treningiem. Ale niech mu będzie – nie pokażę, że potrzebuję przerwy. Też mam swoją dumę.

Właśnie jestem po jednym z treningów. Ledwie mam siły, by utrzymać w ręku pędzelek. Naruto zagląda mi przez ramię, licząc, że coś przeczyta. Będę wredna – nie dam mu.

--

Hatsu podniosła głowę i zamknęła dziennik. Siedziała pod rozłożystą wierzbą. Kakashi właśnie przed chwilą zarządził przerwę. Miała czas, by się zrelaksować. Na pisanie dziennika wpadła niedawno, wiedziała, że nie wszystko jest w stanie powiedzieć, a napisać jest znacznie łatwiej. Doszła do wniosku, że czas zakończyć już przerwę. Podeszła do wysokiej jodły, na której ćwiczyła chodzenie po drzewach bez użycia rąk. Drzewo całe było pocięte – ślad, że zaznaczała w ten sposób, dokąd już dotarła. Najwyższa kreska znajdowała się na wysokości około trzech metrów. Wyciągnęła nóż, i zgodnie ze słowami brata skupiła chakrę w stopach, a następnie wzięła rozbieg i wbiegła na drzewo. Gdy poczuła, że za chwilę odpadnie, schyliła się i zrobiła kolejne nacięcie na korze drzewa. Potem odskoczyła. „Nieźle… O pół metra wyżej niż poprzednio… No to jeszcze raz." Ćwiczyła tak przez następne pół godziny, aż wreszcie mogła dosięgnąć najwyższych gałęzi jodły. „Już tak mało zostało… Spróbuję jeszcze raz." Wtedy przyszedł Kakashi.

- Nie sądzisz, że na dziś wystarczy? – Zapytał.

- Jeszcze jeden raz. Ostatni!

Kakashi miał wątpliwości, czy siostra wytrzyma. Okazało się, że nie bezpodstawnie. Hatsu wbiegła na drzewo, nie zatrzymując się dotarła na jego szczyt. Z tej perspektywy miała świetny widok na wioskę i okoliczny las. Nagle poczuła, że spada. Straciła świadomość.

Hatake złapał ją tuż nad ziemią. Uznał, że koniec treningów na dziś, chociaż było jeszcze późne popołudnie. Zabrał ją do domu, położył do łóżka i czekał, aż siostra otworzy oczy. Nie czekał długo.

- Jak długo byłam nieprzytomna? – Zapytała.

- Dzisiaj zaledwie pół godziny – powiedział z uśmiechem.

- To dobrze… Coraz lepiej.

- Nie sądzisz, że to trochę za dużo? Przepracowujesz się.

- Coś ty! – Wykrzyknęła - W Skorpionach niekiedy mieliśmy treningi dwudziestoczterogodzinne!

- Ale walka bronią to co innego, niż ninjutsu. Jutro co najwyżej trzy godziny treningu.

- Dlaczego?

- Bo jestem twoim bratem i nie zamierzam dać ci się przepracować. Nie chcę, żebyś umarła z wyczerpania.

- Przesadzasz. Potrafię naprawdę dużo wytrzymać, kto wie, czy może nie więcej, niż ty. – Wyjrzała przez okno. – Spójrz, jaka ładna pogoda. Aż szkoda ją zmarnować. Idę na spacer.

Zeskoczyła z łóżka. W tym momencie usłyszeli pukanie do drzwi.

- Otworzę – powiedział Kakashi.

Podszedł do drzwi, wyciągając kunai. Spojrzał przez wizjer. Widząc znajomą sylwetkę, otworzył drzwi.

- Witaj, stary druhu! – Wykrzyknął Maito Gai. – Co u ciebie słychać?

- Nigdy nie sądziłem, że wpadniesz tylko dlatego, żeby zapytać, co u mnie słychać. – Powiedział lekko stropiony Kakashi. – Wejdź!

Gai wszedł do środka. Od razu zauważył stojącą nieopodal Hatsu.

- A więc to jest dziewczyna mojego rywala! Jestem Maito Gai. Nie warto zajmować się takimi sztywniakami jak Kakashi. Byłbym od niego o wiele lepszym kandydatem.

Hatsu nie wiedziała, czy ma się śmiać, czy przypieprzyć natrętowi. Spojrzała na Hatake. Wyglądał, jakby miał zapaść się pod ziemię. Już chciała powiedzieć coś zjadliwego Gaiowi, gdy usłyszała głos brata.

- Gai, posłuchaj…

- Walczyłem z nim dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć razy! Wygrałem pięćdziesiąt razy! Bla, bla bla…

- Gai!

Jounin w zielonym uniformie rozejrzał się nieprzytomnie.

- C…co?

- Nie dasz rady mi jej odbić!

- Ze jak? – Czy ten siwowłosy właśnie usiłował mu wmówić, że jest lepszym kandydatem od niego?

- To jest moja siostra!

„No pięknie, nie mogłeś dać mu lepszego pretekstu, żeby zaczął się do mnie przystawiać. Gdybyś trzymał język za zębami, poradziłabym sobie z nim w trzy sekundy."

- J…jak to? Przecież ty nie masz siostry.

- Mam, więc zostaw ją z łaski swojej.

Dyskusja zaczęła przybierać na sile. Hatsu postanowiła nie czekać, jak się skończy, tylko poszła na pole treningowe. "Tu jest w miarę spokojnie." Usiadła pod rozłożystym dębem i wyciągnęła dziennik.

--

Z DZIENNIKA HATSU:

Poniedziałek, 13 marca

Znów zemdlałam na treningu. Dawniej, gdy trenował mnie Sakana, nigdy coś takiego się nie zdarzyło. Nawet, gdy treningi trwały dwadzieścia, dwadzieścia cztery godziny. To nie może tylko chodzić o to, że ninjutsu jest trudniejsze niż taijutsu. U Sakany też uczyłam się ninjutsu, i co? Wszystko było w porządku. Może powinnam się przebadać?

Wiem, kto na pewno powinien to zrobić. Dziś poznałam przyjaciela i rywala mojego brata, Maito Gaia. Ten facet ma nie po kolei w głowie! Sądzić, że można poderwać dziewczynę, wymieniając jej wszystkie swoje zwycięstwa! To zdecydowanie nie mój typ…

--

Usłyszała za sobą lekki szmer. Tak, jakby ktoś tam stojący starał się być jak najciszej, ale zdradziły go nogawki spodni, powiewające na wietrze. Odwróciła się.

- O co tym razem chodzi? – Nawet nie starała się, żeby jej głos brzmiał przyjaźnie.

- Zastanawiałem się, co tu robisz bez żadnego nadzoru.

- Jestem dorosła, nie potrzebuję opiekuna. A skąd ty się tu wziąłeś? Chyba mnie nie śledzisz?

Minęła chwila, zanim odpowiedział.

- Nie, nie śledzę cię.

- Więc czemu się skradasz?

- Wszyscy ninja chodzą cicho.

- Ale ci, którzy nie chcą stracić życia przez pomyłkę, dają znać o swojej obecności.

- Shinobi nie daje się zaskoczyć.

- Racja.

Nastała cisza. Hatsu zastanawiała się, dlaczego to właśnie jego spotyka tak często. Ostatnio spotkała go wczoraj. Miała pewne podejrzenia, że ktoś ją śledzi. Mógł to być nawet on. Yamato pierwszy przerwał milczenie.

- Co piszesz? – Zapytał, dostrzegając zeszyt w rękach Hatsu.

„A co cię to obchodzi?"

- Takie tam… Przemyślenia, sentencje, różne takie.

- Naprawdę? – mężczyzna przyglądał się czarnemu zeszytowi trochę zbyt uważnie. – Mogę zobaczyć?

- Przykro mi, ale nie. Raczej nie zainteresują cię babskie sprawy. Wiesz, moda, kosmetyki i tak dalej… - Może się nabierze na tę podpuchę.

- Rozumiem. – Więcej nie drążył tematu. – Jak ci idzie nauka?

- Powoli, ale raczej do przodu. Jakoś sobie radzę.

- Czemu tu przyszłaś o tej porze?

Hatsu spojrzała na niego badawczo.

- Po prostu chciałam trochę posiedzieć na świeżym powietrzu i ewentualnie potrenować.

- Jakoś nie widzę, żebyś trenowała.

- Trenować można też umysł.

Odwróciła się. Obok niej nie było nikogo. Jednak czuła, że nie jest sama. Postanowiła jeszcze się przejść.


	12. Dawni przyjaciele

Z DZIENNIKA HATSU

Poniedziałek, 20 marca

Jednak poszłam do lekarza. Okazało się, że nic mi nie jest, jednak na pytanie, dlaczego mdleję, nie uzyskałam odpowiedzi. Może Kakashi ma rację? A może to wina czegoś innego? U Sakany zamiast herbaty mieliśmy jakieś napary ziołowe, tak zrobione, by nie dało się wyczuć smaku i zapachu poszczególnych ziół. Kakashi jest słownym sensejem- -teraz czas treningu nie przekracza pięciu godzin na dobę.

--

Dochodziła czwarta rano. Hatsu zamknęła dziennik. Spojrzała przez okno. Zanosiło się na deszcz. Wstała z łóżka i poszła do łazienki. Po wykonaniu porannych czynności poszła do kuchni, mijając śpiącego Kakashiego. Przyrządziła sobie śniadanie, uważając, by zanadto nie hałasować. Potem wyszła z domu.

Idąc ulicą cały czas miała nieodparte wrażenie, że ktoś ją śledzi. Rozglądanie się nie przynosiło rezultatu. Nikogo nie zauważyła, ale czuła, że ktoś jest w pobliżu. Wreszcie wyciągnęła lusterko i w jego odbiciu zobaczyła postać ubraną w szary płaszcz, z zielono-białą maską na twarzy. Właśnie zaczęło padać. Wkrótce ściana deszczu zmniejszyła widoczność do niecałych dwóch metrów. Ookami postanowiła to wykorzystać, by zgubić „ogon". Pobiegła przed siebie, nie zatrzymując się , aż dotarła na pole treningowe. Trenowała tu co rano. Teraz jednak nie miała na to ochoty. Usiadła pod rozłożystym klonem. „Minie trochę czasu, zanim deszcz pochyli liście i będę musiała poszukać innego miejsca." Przez chwilę rozkoszowała się faktem, że po raz pierwszy od przybycia do wioski nie czuje się śledzona. To uczucie szybko minęło. Nie musiała się oglądać za siebie, by wiedzieć, że stoją za nią dwie osoby, z czego jedna wkurzona niedawnym wystawieniem do wiatru. Plus – tamci stali w prześwicie między drzewami, więc mieli lekki prysznic.

„A stójcie tak, jak wam wygodnie" ,pomyślała wrednie. Ona nie miała zamiaru moknąć. Tamci dwaj stali bez ruchu. „No, ruszcie się, i tak spadające krople już zdradziły waszą pozycję." Zaklinała w myślach. Na co czekają? Na to, aż zauważy ich obecność? A może… Hatsu szybko spojrzała w górę. No tak, stali tam już inni ANBU. Można się było tego spodziewać. Co teraz? „Tu już nie ma Kakashiego, nie będzie mnie miał kto obronić w razie ataku. Może da się tego uniknąć?"

- O co chodzi? – Zapytała, nie mogąc znieść bezczynności.

- O ten tramwaj, co nie chodzi. – Odpowiedział dowcipnie jeden z wojowników.

- Dlaczego mnie śledzicie?

- Mamy do ciebie kilka pytań – powiedział wysoki ANBU w białym płaszczu. – I sądzę, że udzielisz nam na nie odpowiedzi.

- A jeśli nie?

- Nawet nie próbuj się targować. Jeżeli nie usłyszymy tego, czego chcemy się dowiedzieć, zostaniesz oskarżona o zdradę wioski.

- A więc zamieniam się w słuch.

- Kim jest Sakana?

- Dowódcą organizacji zwanej Klanem Skorpiona. Kimś w rodzaju kapitana ANBU.

- Gdzie go można znaleźć?

- Ostatnio wszędzie… Ale przeważnie w swojej głównej bazie.

- Konkrety!

- Ludzie, czy wy myślicie, że zdradzę wam położenie bazy, teraz, kiedy nareszcie mam od nich spokój? I czego właściwie chcecie od Sakany?

- To cię nie powinno interesować. Gdzie jest baza?

- Gdzieś w Gnieździe. Więcej wam nie powiem.

Jeden z ANBU podniósł rękę, jakby chciał ją uderzyć. Dowódca powstrzymał go i powiedział:

- Ilu ma ludzi?

- Tego nie wiem. Na treningach było nas zawsze około dwudziestu.

- Dlaczego odeszłaś?

- Też byś odszedł, jakby jakaś organizacja wymordowała ci wszystkich, których kochasz a następnie siłą wcieliła w swoje szeregi.

- Z naszych danych wynika, że spędziłaś wśród nich trzy lata. Dosyć długo jak na kogoś, kto myślał od początku o ucieczce.

- Musiałam nabyć umiejętności, które pozwoliłyby mi przetrwać. Po opuszczeniu Gniazda byłam atakowana przez zabójców nasłanych przez Sakanę.

- Skąd wiesz, że to przez niego?

- Nikt inny nie znał mojej tożsamości. Nawet podczas treningu mieliśmy założone maski, po to, żeby w czasie tortur nic nie móc powiedzieć o współtowarzyszach.

- Jakim stylem walczy Sakana?

- Zasadniczo walczy mieczem, jest jednak w stanie posługiwać się ninjutsu i genjutsu dosyć wysokiego poziomu, o walce wręcz nie wspominając. Dodatkowo potrafi wykorzystać jako broń wszystko, co wpadnie mu w ręce.

- A ty uczyłaś się bezpośrednio od niego?

- Niestety tak.

- Dlaczego niestety?

- By zwiększyć wytrzymałość i siłę uczniów, Sakana często używał jakichś ziołowych „wspomagaczy", czasem nawet trucizn. Po jakimś czasie organizm się przyzwyczaja i nie jest w stanie bez nich funkcjonować, co powoduje uzależnienie danego wojownika od Sakany. Teoretycznie taki ktoś po odejściu z Gniazda nie powinien przeżyć tygodnia.

- Ty przeżyłaś.

- Miałam szczęście. Sakana zrobił mnie pomocnicą zielarza, więc miałam dostęp do ziół i wiedzę, jak z nich korzystać.

- To gdzie możemy znaleźć Sakanę?

- Jak będziecie mnie dalej śledzić, to Sakana prędzej czy później sam na was wpadnie. To wszystko.

Po tych słowach ninja odeszli, zostawiając Hatsu samą. Przez chwilę słyszała tylko szum liści, spowodowany kroplami deszczu. Nagle deszcz ustąpił. W jednej chwili zrobiło się jasno. Wtedy usłyszała jeszcze inny dźwięk. Dźwięk kroków. Zerwała się z ziemi, chwytając za łuk. Spomiędzy drzew wyleciał sztylet. Chybił, jednak to nie ona była celem. Miał tylko zwrócić jej uwagę. Wreszcie zobaczyła, z kim przyszło jej walczyć. Rozpoznała trzech mężczyzn, mimo, iż mieli czarne maski ma twarzach. Haruki, Noriaki, Shinjitsu. „Czemu właśnie oni? Czemu to musi być trzech najlepszych ludzi Sakany? Czemu to ci, w których dawniej byłam zakochana?" Wreszcie zaczęła myśleć racjonalnie. „Cóż, Sakana nie chce ryzykować. Woli stracić jednego, dwóch swoich najlepszych ludzi niż mieć żywego zdrajcę. A moje uczucia do nich mogą sprawić, że nie będę zdolna do walki."

Odłożyła łuk na plecy, wyciągnęła miecz, który miała na plecach. Kupiła go ostatnio, za pieniądze zarobione podczas wykonywania misji rangi D. Tamci jednak nie wykonali ruchu. Powoli ściągnęli maski. Wyglądali dokładnie tak samo, jak ich zapamiętała, mimo upływu czasu. Haruki – wysoki, niebieskooki brunet, z włosami związanymi w koński ogon. Zaczął nosić tę fryzurę, żeby jej się przypodobać. Młodszy o rok od Hatsu, z wiecznym uśmiechem na twarzy. Zupełnie nie pasujący do wizerunku zabójcy. Noriaki – blondyn, z oczami szarymi, pełnymi takiej powagi, jakby właśnie myślał jak rozwiązać wszystkie problemy świata. Włosy miał ścięte na jeża. Shinjitsu – śniady szatyn, podobny do Noriakiego jak brat. Oczy miał orzechowe. Zawsze potrafił ją rozśmieszyć. Teraz też się uśmiechał.

Hatsu podniosła miecz na wysokość oczu. „Trzeba spalić wszystkie mosty łączące mnie z przeszłością." Ręce tamtych były jednak opuszczone. W końcu odezwał się Noriaki.

- Opuść miecz, Hatsu. – Oni jako jedyni znali jej prawdziwe imię.- Przynosimy ci ułaskawienie.

- Jakie ułaskawienie? – Zapytała podejrzliwie Hatsu.

- Powróć z nami do wioski, Sakana-sama jest gotów ci przebaczyć.

- W przeciwnym razie, co się stanie?

- Nie będzie przeciwnego razu. – Odezwał się swym jedwabistym głosem Haruki. – Sakana-sama wierzy w twój rozsądek.

- Nie mogę wrócić. Nie wykonałam misji. A on o tym wie.

- Sakana-sama nie ma ci tego za złe. Chodź z nami.

Hatsu opuściła miecz, zmieszana. Co wybrać? Wioskę, której nie zna, chociaż w niej jest jej brat, czy świat, który poznała na wylot, ale są w niej trzy kochane osoby?


	13. Ułaskawienie?

Stała w miejscu, nie wiedząc, co o tym myśleć. Sakana jej przebaczył? Chce, żeby wróciła do wioski? Po co? Żeby wbić jej nóż w plecy? A może wojownicy, których wysłał mają za zadanie wkraść się w jej łaski, a potem zabić, gdy zaśnie? Zaczęła żałować, ze przy niej nie ma Kakashiego. On by coś wymyślił. Niestety, wrócił o drugiej w nocy z misji i należy mu się odpoczynek. Na nikogo innego też nie mogła liczyć. Gdy dojdzie do walki, będzie zdana tylko na siebie. Ich jest trzech, w dodatku każdy jeden jest lepszy od niej. Nagle wypłynęło zasadnicze pytanie. Czy ona tego chce? Czy chce wrócić do wioski, gdzie wciąż będzie przyjmować zlecenia na coraz to bardziej niebezpiecznych ludzi, aż w końcu polegnie od ran gdzieś na pustkowiu? Czy raczej woli zostać w wiosce, gdzie chyba nikt, może poza jej bratem, nie uważał jej za przyjaciela? Tak czy inaczej – nie ucieknie już, skoro oni ją znaleźli. Byli najlepsi w tropieniu ofiary. Do perfekcji doprowadzili też sztukę psychicznego znęcania się nad ofiarą, tak, że ta w końcu robiła, co chcieli. Co im odpowiedzieć? Jak odmówić? Nie chcieli atakować, co nie oznacza jednak, że w przypadku kategorycznego sprzeciwu tego nie zrobią. A tamci tylko stali i lekko się uśmiechali. Czekali. Już wiedzieli, że zwycięstwo jest po ich stronie. Wiedzieli, że dziewczyna zrobi wszystko, co każą. Nawet, jeżeli oznacza to zdradę wioski. Ich rozkazy były proste – odszukać i przyprowadzić Ookami. Nie było tu miejsca na zastanawianie się i odmowę. W grę wchodziło nawet porwanie. Ba, nawet zabójstwo. Nikt przecież nie powiedział, że ofiara ma być żywa. Hatsu była w nich zakochana. Oni o tym wiedzieli, jednak nie odwzajemniali jej uczucia. Byli profesjonałami. Dla nich nie było w ich życiu miejsca na miłość. Za to jej uczucie można wykorzystać. Ale chyba nie będzie takiej potrzeby. Ofiara się waha, niepewna, co wybrać. Ale w końcu pójdzie z nimi. Byli tego pewni. Miłość to potężne uczucie i świetne narzędzie w rękach tego, kto umie je wykorzystać. Pozostało im tylko czekać na wyrażenie zgody.

- Nie.

Słowo, które wdarło się w ciszę jak grom. Słowo, o którym myśleli, że nie padnie. Nie z jej ust.

- Nie wrócę z wami. Całe moje życie jest teraz tu.

- Pójdziesz, bo nie chcesz, żebyśmy się na tobie zawiedli. Kochasz nas – powiedział Shinjitsu.

- Kocham, ale muszę spalić mosty. Nie chcę już tak żyć.

- Nie możemy wrócić bez ciebie, Ookami. Sakana nas zabije za niewykonanie rozkazu. – Haruki usiłował grać jej na uczuciach.

- Właściwie dobrze się stanie. Dla takich jak wy nie ma miejsca na świecie.- -Hatsu była niewzruszona.

- Może nie wyraziliśmy się dostatecznie jasno – powiedział dobitnie Noriaki. – Idziesz z nami.

- Sądzę, że wyraziłam się dostatecznie jasno. Zostaję tutaj. – Równie dobitnie powiedziała dziewczyna.

- Nie masz z nami szans. Nigdy nie miałaś. – Noriaki usiłował ją zastraszyć.

- Nigdy nie mów nigdy. – Miecz Hatsu ponownie znalazł się na wysokości oczu dziewczyny.

- W porządku. Dokonałaś wyboru. Żegnaj więc. – Powiedział Shinjitsu, wyjmując miecz. Pozostali również sięgnęli po oręż.

Rozpoczęła się walka. Taktyka mężczyzn była doskonała. Jeden doskakiwał, wykonując trzy ataki, następnie odskakiwał, robiąc miejsce drugiemu. Ten również atakował trzy razy i cofał się. Trzeci tak samo. Wciąż w tej samej kolejności. Shinjitsu, Noriaki, Haruki. Gdy atakował jeden, pozostali mieli czas na odpoczynek i ewentualne opatrzenie ran. Zepchnęli dziewczynę do defensywy. W dodatku zmuszali ją, by się cofała. Krok po kroku. Wreszcie zrozumiała, dlaczego. Za jej plecami było drzewo z dużą szczeliną po uderzeniu pioruna. Szczelina była wysokości człowieka, można się było w niej zaklinować, gdyby trafić w nią plecami.

Hatsu chciała wymyślić jakiś plan, jak nie trafić w szczelinę, jednak w tym samym momencie zaatakowali wszyscy trzej. By przeżyć, musiała się wycofać, wpadając prosto w szczelinę. Udało jej się odbić dwa z trzech zamierzonych ataków, jednak trzeci spowodował, że jej kolekcja blizn powiększy się o trzy nowe. Haruki podniósł miecz, by zadać ostateczny cios. On zaatakował z góry, pozostali pchnęli mieczami tak, by przybić Hatsu do drzewa. Wtedy tuż przed dziewczyną pojawiła się gruba belka, w którą wbiły się miecze Shinjitsu i Noriakiego. Choć zaskoczona, zdołała się jeszcze opamiętać ta tyle, by ciąć całkowicie odsłoniętego Haruki przez gardło. Pozostali puścili miecze i odskoczyli. Teraz byli bezbronni. Dalej jednak mogli używać trucizn. W jednej chwili w ich rękach pojawiły się zatrute strzałki. Shinjitsu wziął za cel Hatsu. Dziewczyna odbiła wszystkie strzałki mieczem, tak, że trzy z nich wróciły do adresata. Shinjitsu nie był odporny na ten typ trucizn. Zmarł natychmiast.

Zdała sobie sprawę, że Yamato jest w niebezpieczeństwie. Wprawdzie dosięgnął drewnianą belką szyi przeciwnika, który stawał się coraz bardziej fioletowy na twarzy, jednak tamtemu udało się rzucić w niego zatrutymi igłami. Yamato miał zajęte obie ręce, nie mógł się zasłonić czymkolwiek. Hatsu w jednej chwili podjęła decyzję. Rzuciła się pędem w jego stronę. Wszystkie igły trafiły w nią. W tym momencie ciało Noriakiego zwisło bezwładnie. Yamato opuścił ręce.

- Dlaczego… mi pomogłeś? – Zapytała, ciężko dysząc.

- Przechodziłem w pobliżu i widziałem, ze masz kłopoty. Świetnie walczysz – dodał po namyśle.

- Dzięki… - Hatsu czuła, że robi jej się słabo.

- Hej, wszystko w porządku? Nie wyglądasz najlepiej.

- To nic… takiego. Powinieneś uważać…, z kim walczysz. Trucizna nie pozostawia śladów.

- Co ci jest?

- Noriaki… rzucił w ciebie… zatrutymi igłami.

- Ja nic nie czuję. Trafiły w ciebie?!

- Nic … Mi nie będzie… Nie przejmuj się…mną.

- Jesteś taka blada. Zabiorę cię do szpitala.

- Wszystko… w porządku. Zaraz… dojdę do siebie…

Yamato w ostatniej chwili zdołał złapać mdlejącą Hatsu.


	14. Szpital

Pierwszą rzeczą, którą zobaczyła po przebudzeniu, była ciemność. Zamrugała. Ciemność trochę się rozjaśniła na rzecz pojawiających się konturów białej sali. Zamrugała ponownie, i jej oczom ukazała się szpitalna sala. Dotarło do niej, co się z nią stało. Jest tutaj, bo naraziła się na działanie trucizny. Bardzo silnej, zresztą. Poczuła kłujący ból w prawej ręce. Spojrzała na nią i zobaczyła kroplówkę. Usłyszała dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Pielęgniarka przyszła sprawdzić, jak się czuje. Gdy zobaczyła, że pacjentka jest przytomna, zrobiła zdziwioną minę i natychmiast wybiegła z sali. Po jakichś trzydziestu sekundach drzwi otworzyły się ponownie i weszła ta sama pielęgniarka w towarzystwie Tsunade.

- Jak się czujesz? – Zapytała Hokage.

- Świetnie… Mogłabym nawet dziś się wypisać.

- Co to, to nie! Czy ty wiesz, ile byłaś nieprzytomna?

- Ile?

- Dokładnie dwa tygodnie.

- Ile?!

- Właśnie tak. A jeszcze nie mogliśmy wyciągnąć trucizny z twojego ciała, za szybko się rozeszła. Choć oczywiście Sakura próbowała… Teraz leży nieprzytomna w drugiej sali.

- A… co z Yamato?

- Z nim wszystko w porządku. Powiedział mi całą historię, gdy cię tu przyniósł. Inni lekarze nie dawali ci więcej, niż tydzień życia.

- Więc… co sprawiło, że żyję?

- Tego właśnie chciałam dowiedzieć się od ciebie. Co to była za trucizna?

- Chyba jedna z tych nowych, gdyby wyprodukowano ją zanim uciekłam z Gniazda, z pewnością byłabym na nią uodporniona. A że żyję, mogę tylko zawdzięczać lenistwu Sakany.

- Dlaczego?

- Po prostu Sakanie nie chce się importować składników trucizn gdzieś z zagranicy, to korzysta z tego, co ma pod ręką. Kiedyś miałam do tego dostęp. Pomagałam wykonywać trucizny. Mam nawet próbki. W plecaku.

- Mogę je obejrzeć?

- Proszę.

Tsunade wzięła plecak, oparty o stolik przy łóżku Hatsu. Przez chwilę w nim szukała, aż wyciągnęła małą, drewnianą skrzyneczkę. Przez chwilę męczyła się z szyfrowym zamkiem, wreszcie dała za wygraną.

- Zupełnie o tym zapomniałam… Proszę mi to podać. – Godaime podała jej skrzyneczkę, a Hatsu wprowadziła kod i otworzyła ją. Potem zwróciła ją Hokage. Tsunade szybko przeglądnęła zawartość skrzynki. Wewnątrz było około dwudziestu jednakowej wielkości probówek z kolorowymi cieczami w środku. Wzięła jedną i wyciągnęła korek. Po pomieszczeniu rozszedł się dziwny, jakby korzenny zapach.

- Przecież to jest… Bardzo silna trucizna! Bez szybkiej interwencji doświadczonego medycznego shinobi nikt nie jest w stanie tego przeżyć.

- To prawda… To „Mrówka", tak ten typ trucizny nazywali w Gnieździe. Jej siła polega na wonnych oparach, które paraliżują drogi oddechowe, a w konsekwencji prowadzi do śmierci przez uduszenie. Dodaje się ją do perfum, które następnie sprzedaje się ofierze, jeśli jest nią kobieta. Jeśli to mężczyzna, posyła się kunoichi, która ma za zadanie uwieść ofiarę, a przed pójściem z nią do łóżka, spryskać się obficie „Mrówką" Nam, Skorpionom, ona nie szkodzi. Ćwiczy się nas na tolerancję jej składników.

Tsunade wyglądała, jakby ciężko się nad czymś zastanawiała. Wreszcie zapytała:

- Czy mogę to wziąć? – Wskazała na skrzynkę.

- Pewnie. Jeśli może to wam w czymś pomóc…

- Na pewno pomoże. Teraz muszę cię opuścić. Wzywają mnie ważne sprawy.

- Do widzenia.

Hatsu została sama. Przez chwilę leżała bez ruchu. Wreszcie wychyliła się przez krawędź łóżka i z otwartego plecaka wyciągnęła przybory pisarskie i swój dziennik. Otwarła go na nowej stronie, i już miała zacząć pisać, gdy usłyszała pukanie do drzwi. Weszło dwóch ANBU. Chciała zapytać, co ich tu sprowadza, gdy spostrzegła wysokiego mężczyznę stojącego za nimi. No tak. Ibiki. Jeszcze jego tu brakowało. Kiedy w końcu wtarabanił swoje cielsko do środka, ANBU zniknęli. „Pewnie będą czekać za drzwiami lub w innej pobliskiej lokacji…" pomyślała. Mimo wszystko, widok speca od przesłuchań zepsuł jej humor. Ledwie się powstrzymała, żeby nie warknąć, „Czego tu?" na przywitanie.

- Witaj, Tamagawa Hatsu.

- Dzień dobry, Morino-san. Czemu zawdzięczam tę wizytę?

- Muszę z tobą o czymś pomówić.

„Nie ty pierwszy i zapewne dziś nie ostatni…"

- Zamieniam się w słuch.

- Zauważyłem, że dość często spotykasz się z dawnymi znajomymi. Zapewne nie przychodzą powspominać…

„Jeszcze trochę, i zwątpię w twoją inteligencję, Ibiki… Czy tego tak trudno się domyślić?"

Nie doczekawszy się odpowiedzi, Morino ciągnął:

- W dodatku ostatnim razem doszło do walki na terenie wioski, w którą został wmieszany jonin z Konohy. („Miło, to gdyby Yamato tam nie było i ci trzej po prostu by mnie wykończyli, to byłoby w porządku, prawda?") O co poszło?

- O to samo, o co chodzi hunter-ninom. Wiedzą, że zdradziłam Klan Skorpiona, i przyszli mnie sprzątnąć, żebym nie wydała żadnych ważnych informacji. Ale mieli pecha. Trzej najlepsi wojownicy Sakany…

- Mówiłaś, że nie wiesz, kto jest najlepszy.

- Od tamtego czasu, kiedy widziałam ich ostatnim razem, bardzo polepszyli swoje umiejętności. Nawet za bardzo…

- Co masz na myśli?

- Trudno to sprecyzować… Ale coś tu jest nie tak. Każdy jeden mógł mnie załatwić, a zostali wysłani w trójkę. Dalej, jeśli Sakana nie zmieniał składu trucizn, to dlaczego jego ludzie nie byli na nie odporni? Właśnie, czy ktoś ich badał? Jeden z nich powinien przeżyć…

- Żaden nie przeżył.

- Na pewno? Tsunade-sama mówiła, że byłam nieprzytomna przez dwa tygodnie… Może Shinjitsu przeżył, a wy o tym nie wiecie?

- Ciała całej trójki zostały spalone. Nawet, jeżeli jeden z nich był żywy, teraz to nie ma znaczenia.

- Dobrze wiedzieć. Coś jeszcze?

- W tej chwili już nic. Do widzenia.

Ibiki wyszedł. Hatsu spojrzała jeszcze raz na notatnik, który trzymała w rękach, następnie zamknęła go i włożyła do plecaka.

Pobyła w szpitalu jeszcze tydzień, ale nikt już nie przyszedł. Potem ją wypisali.


	15. Człowiek i wilk

Jakiś tydzień później, drużyna Kakashiego znowu dostała misję. Tym razem mieli przejść się (z naciskiem na „przejść") do Iwa-gakure, odebrać zwój z rąk klienta i wrócić z powrotem. Zebrali się przy bramie Konohy. A przynajmniej zebrali się Naruto, Sai i Sakura. Na Kakashiego musieli jeszcze poczekać z godzinę. Wreszcie wyruszyli. Szli powoli, bo Hatsu dalej nie czuła się najlepiej po pobycie w szpitalu. Uszli pół dnia drogi, gdy zobaczyli jakieś pół kilometra od siebie dziwny widok. Był tam jakiś człowiek z psem. Ledwie trzymał się na nogach. Kiedy podeszli bliżej, zobaczyli, że to chłopak w czarnym uniformie ninja, a tym zwierzęciem, którego początkowo wzięli za psa, jest szary wilk. Gdy podeszli do nich, wilk obnażył kły i zaczął warczeć. Chłopak miał na plecach miecz, ale w tej chwili był zbyt wyczerpany, by go użyć. Hatsu natychmiast rzuciła się, by pomóc chłopakowi. Kakashi był zdumiony. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że dziewczyna dobrze zna tego chłopaka. Przyjrzał mu się uważnie. Chłopak miał czarne włosy i ciemne oczy. Na twarzy miał purpurową bliznę, biegnącą od prawej kości policzkowej, niemal do lewego ucha. Wzrostem przewyższał nieco Hatake. W tej chwili dyszał, jakby biegł już od dłuższego czasu. Nie patrzył na nich. Dopiero teraz, gdy podniósł wzrok i zobaczył czworo obcych mu osób, sięgnął do rękojeści miecza. Drużyna Kakashiego przygotowała się do walki. Wreszcie Hatsu przemówiła.

- Dajcie spokój. Nie będziecie walczyć. Daisuke, opuść tą rękę, albo ci w tym pomogę.

- To… wy się znacie? – Zapytał Naruto.

- Pewnie. To Tamagawa Daisuke, mój przybrany brat.

- Nie sądziłem, że masz rodzeństwo… - Powiedział Kakashi.

- Poznałam go dopiero w Gnieździe. Sakana odebrał go rodzicom, gdy miał dwa lata. Potem szkolił go. Daisuke jest uzdrowicielem. A ten wilk, to Tsume. Daisuke znalazł go, gdy miał piętnaście lat. Kazano mu iść do lasu i stoczyć walkę z wilkiem. Tak się złożyło, że to była wilczyca. Kiedy ją pokonał, usłyszał ciche piski, dochodzące z krzaków. Znalazł tam małego wilczka. Zabrał go z sobą, karmił i wychowywał. Od tamtej pory są nierozłączni.

- W takim razie, co tu robi Skorpion? – Zapytał Sai.

- Przyszedłem cię ostrzec – słabym głosem powiedział ninja. – Kilka dni temu widziałem Toriego. Udało mi się go wyprzedzić, ale sama widzisz – wskazał na swoją twarz – nie całkiem udało mi się zatrzeć ślady swojej obecności i teraz mam. A tak w ogóle, Sakana kazał mi się wynosić w diabły, bo mu powiedziałem, że nie chcę już tak żyć i że rezygnuję. Trochę mnie poturbował, a potem wyrzucił w ciemność.

- Skąd wiedziałeś, gdzie mnie szukać? – Zapytała Hatsu.

- Wilki mi powiedziały, że widziały cię z grupą ninja z Konohy. Zasugerowały, że będą wiedzieli, gdzie jesteś.

- Może sprowadzić na ciebie pogoń. Lepiej go zostawmy. – Naruto wykazał się druzgocącą logiką.

- Może i masz rację, Naruto, ale skoro szuka mnie Tori, to już nigdzie nie dam rady się ukryć.

- Kim w ogóle jest ten Tori? – Spytała Sakura.

- To zabójca. Charakteryzuje się tym, że ściga zdrajców. Coś jak ANBU, tylko on nie ograniczy się do szybkiego zabicia ofiary i pozbycia się ciała. On woli tortury. Zabija powoli. Nigdzie mu się nie śpieszy. Najczęściej robi to tak, że przynajmniej jeden członek jej rodziny to widzi. Potem zabija również jego, w najbardziej powolny i wyszukany sposób, w końcu ofiara umiera. Dla niego nie ma znaczenia, ile osób zabije. Jest jak maszyna. Nie do pokonania. Podobno ma na swoim koncie trzydzieści ofiar, nie licząc tych, którzy ginęli razem z nimi.

- Wygląda na to, że twój klan zrzesza najbardziej niebezpiecznych osobników z całego regionu.

- Nie tak do końca, Sakana po prostu rozsyła swoich ludzi po świecie, szukając co bardziej utalentowanych dzieciaków, a potem ich szkoli. Większość z nich pochodzi z wiosek ninja. Inni dowódcy, poza nim, biorą do swoich oddziałów dzieci wieśniaków, bo łatwiej je zdobyć. Sakana ma jednak ambicje przejąć Klan Skorpiona, więc nie może ryzykować szkolenia słabych wojowników.

- Długo cię nie było, Hatsu – wtrącił Daisuke. – Sakana już prawie przejął Klan Skorpiona. Zostały mu jeszcze dwa lub trzy oddziały do przejęcia. Potem ruszy na wioski ninja.

- To niedługo będziemy mieli mały problem do rozwiązania… Mówiłeś, że za tobą podąża Tori, tak? Czyli jeśli będziemy szli dalej tą samą drogą, wejdziemy na niego?

- Właśnie tak. Lepiej zmieńcie trasę, póki jeszcze możecie.

- Problem w tym, że nie możemy. To co robimy? – Zwróciła się do Kakashiego.

Zamiast niego odpowiedział Naruto.

- Oczywiście, że idziemy dalej. Nikt nas nie powstrzyma!

- Chyba żeśmy się nie zrozumieli, Naruto. Chciałbyś widzieć, jak torturują Sakurę?

- No pewnie, że nie. Ale damy sobie radę z pokonaniem go, prawda, sensei? Nas jest piątka, a on sam!

- Nie chciałbyś wiedzieć, ilu wojowników Tori jest w stanie pokonać w pojedynkę – powiedziała sceptycznie Ookami. – Widziałam, jak zabił pięciu wojowników Konohy i nawet się nie zmęczył.

- To nie ma na niego żadnego sposobu? – Zapytała Sakura.

- Pewnie jest, tylko jeszcze nikt na niego nie wpadł. Lepiej zmieńmy trasę, póki jeszcze jest na to czas. Chociaż nie, jeśli on dojdzie do wioski, może zginąć wielu shinobi, a tego bym nie chciała. Więc zostaje mi tylko walka.

- Nie zapomniałaś czasem o kimś? – Zapytali chórem Naruto i Sakura.

- Nie, nie zapomniałam. Z wszystkich nas tu obecnych tylko Daisuke i ja jesteśmy w stanie pokonać tego człowieka, przy czym Daisuke jest ciężko ranny, a ja osłabiona po pobycie w szpitalu. Ewentualnie mógłby walczyć Kakashi, ale marny będzie jego los, kiedy przegra. Chciałbyś się podjąć tego ryzyka, Kakashi?

- Oczywiście. Trochę nas nie doceniasz, siostro. Naruto i Sakura bardzo dobrze dają sobie radę w walce, a i Sai świetnie sobie radzi. Na pewno nie dadzą wam zginąć, nawet, jeśli kosztowałoby to ich życie.

- Mimo wszystko, lepiej będzie, jeśli nie będziecie musieli walczyć. Jak dawno temu widziałeś Tori, bracie? – Zwróciła się do Daisuke.

- Cztery dni temu. Nie spieszył się, więc pewnie spotkacie się…

- Kiedy? – Zapytał Naruto.

- …Dzisiaj.

- Co? – Naruto był zdziwiony. Przecież tamten się nie spieszy, a Daisuke biegł, więc jak mogą spotkać się tego samego dnia?

- Problem w tym, Naruto, że Daisuke, żeby nas odnaleźć, musiał kluczyć, a Tori, przepytując wszystkich dookoła, często mało subtelnymi sposobami, szedł najkrótszą trasą – odpowiedziała Hatsu. - A poza tym…

- Padnij! – Krzyknął nagle Daisuke, rzucając się na siostrę i zwalając ją z nóg. Dokładnie na wysokości oczu Hatsu przeleciała strzała, wbijając się nieopodal w pień drzewa. Jej lotki pomalowane były w czarno - czerwone pasy.

Przybył Tori.


	16. Oponent

W chwili, gdy Daisuke i Hatsu upadli na ziemię, temu pierwszemu podwinął się rękaw bluzy i Kakashi zauważył tatuaż. Wyglądało to jak bransoleta owinięta poniżej łokcia, z wzorem jakby plecionego sznura. Przypomniał sobie, że widział ten znak już w raporcie przysłanym mu przez ANBU, gdy obcy ninja usiłował porwać Sakurę. Według ANBU symbol oznaczał dowódcę. Kto mógł wiedzieć, po co był naprawdę? Może to znak rozpoznawczy jakiejś grupy? A może po prostu niektórzy ze Skorpionów dawali sobie wytatuować różne symbole, by zwiększyć swój status wśród kompanów?

Chłopak, gdy tylko zauważył jego spojrzenie, szybko się poderwał i stanął bokiem do Hatake, ukrywając rękę. „Wygląda na to, że cokolwiek to jest, chłopak się tego wstydzi" pomyślał Kakashi.

Dopiero teraz zauważyli postać stojącą nieopodal na wzgórzu. Był to wysoki mężczyzna, ubrany w czarną koszulkę z krótkimi rękawami i również czarne długie spodnie. Sięgające do pasa ciemne włosy miał spięte jedynie skórzaną opaską. Nawet z tej odległości można było zauważyć, że ma na prawej ręce taki sam znak jak Daisuke. Na plecach miał zawieszony miecz.

Mężczyzna zaczął schodzić ze wzgórza, wyciągając jednocześnie miecz z pochwy. Broń była bardzo długa – ostrze miało długość 5 shaku (ok. 1,5 metra – przyp. autora).Gdy był już całkiem blisko, zobaczyli kolor jego oczu. Były niebieskie, jednak ich błysk powodował, że robiło się zimno na jego widok.

- Wreszcie cię znalazłem, Ookami. Nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że poszukasz schronienia wśród tych nieudaczników. Cóż, jak widać, swój ciągnie do swego. – Jego głos był ochrypły, jakby przepity, lecz on sam nie robił wrażenia pijanego.

- A ja nigdy bym nie pomyślała, że przyjdziesz tu sam, tylko ze swoją wykałaczką. – Wskazała na jego miecz. Dobrze wiedziała, że jest bardzo czuły na tym punkcie.

Tori ostentacyjnie odwrócił się od niej. Teraz dopiero spostrzegł Daisuke.

- Cóż cię tu sprowadza, przyjacielu? Chyba nie przebyłeś całej tej drogi po to, by zdradzić wioskę przyłączając się do niej? W końcu jako dowódca masz swoje obowiązki…

- Nie chrzań mi tu obowiązkach, Tori. Planowałem odejście już od dłuższego czasu. Niedawno nadarzyła się po prostu okazja.

- Szkoda. W takim razie będę musiał zabić i ciebie, choć wiesz, jak bardzo nie lubię przelewać krwi…

- Czyżby w tobie odezwało się sumienie? Miękniesz na starość, czy co? – Zapytała ironicznie Hatsu. Tamten ją zignorował.

- Ale najbardziej, nie lubię strzępić języka na darmo. Pożegnajcie się ze sobą. Dam wam… dwie minuty.

Ookami odwróciła się do pozostałych.

- Słyszeliście? Macie jeszcze chwilę, żeby zmienić zdanie. Bardzo krótką zresztą, bo Tori mierzy czas według swojej własnej rachuby. Powinniście uciekać!

- I tak nas dopadnie. Nie chce chyba zostawiać świadków, prawda? – Zapytał Kakashi.

- Mimo wszystko… - zaczęła, ale Tori już krzyknął:

- Czas minął! To co, zaczynamy zabawę?

Na chwilę zniknął im z oczu, wyskakując w górę. Gdy wylądował na ziemi, Naruto rzucił w niego kilkoma shurikenami. Odbił je bez wysiłku, jak gdyby jego miecz nic nie ważył. Ruszył biegiem w stronę Daisuke, ale drogę zagrodziła mu Hatsu, atakując go mieczem. Sparował jej uderzenie i przebił się przez jej obronę, zostawiając jej rozcięcie na policzku. Daisuke zaatakował próbując przebić go mieczem, ale Tori zrobił unik, niesamowicie zwinnie jak na kogoś jego postury. Na chwilę sięgnął do pasa, wyciągając granat dymny. Gdy go zdetonował, Tamagawa oślepli na chwilę, która wystarczyła, by podkradł się do Sakury i złapał ją za kark, przystawiając ostrze miecza do jej szyi. Gdy dym opadł, zwrócił się do zaskoczonego rodzeństwa.

- Rzućcie broń! – Gdy, wciąż zdezorientowani, nie wypełnili polecenia, dodał:

- Albo dziewczyna zginie!

Hatsu wreszcie doszła do siebie. Spojrzała na niego zimno i powiedziała:

- Spróbuj ją tknąć, a nie wyjdziesz żywy!

- To się jeszcze okaże…- Powiedział, z lubością przejeżdżając mieczem po szyi dziewczyny, zostawiając na niej krwistą linię. Widząc to, Sai rzucił się w jego stronę. Wzniósł wakizashi do ciosu, ale Tori machnął tylko wolną ręką i chłopak poleciał wstecz, upadł na trawę i legł bez ruchu. Sakura krzyknęła „Sai!",i zaczęła się szarpać z mężczyzną, tamten jednak uśmiechnął się szerzej i mocniej zacisnął uścisk.

- Jeszcze nie nauczyliście dzieciaka, że do rozmów dorosłych nie należy się wtrącać? – Zapytał ironicznie.

- Rób, co do ciebie należy, ale ich w to nie mieszaj! – Krzyknęła Hatsu.

- Przecież robię…Od kiedy to zaczęło cię obchodzić, co dzieje się z twoimi kompanami?

- Po prostu nie chcę, żeby coś im się stało w nie ich wojnie.

- Wciąż taka sama… Pełna współczucia dla słabszych i przez to wciąż zbyt słaba, by pokonać chociażby mnie…

- Masz jakąś sprawę do mnie, to rozwiążmy ją za pomocą pojedynku, nie mieszając innych.

- Mam sprawę do was obojga… A jak już zauważyłaś, jestem sam, podczas gdy was jest dwoje… I gdzie tu sprawiedliwość?

- Nie próbuj używać mojego honoru jako zasłony dla twoich haniebnych postępków.

- Ale nie chcesz, żeby zginęli twoi towarzysze, prawda? Pójdźmy na kompromis, dobrze?

„Jaki kompromis? Co ty knujesz?"

- O jaki kompromis chodzi?

- Tu i teraz przełamiesz swój miecz, a ja puszczę dziewczynę wolno, wrócę do Sakany i powiem mu, że zabili cię… na przykład… zbójcy.

„Akurat! Jak złamię miecz, zabije Sakurę i tyle z tego będzie. Ale jeśli nie, może pozabijać wszystkich. Nie mam nic do zyskania. A może by tak użyć genjutsu?"

Wychodząc z założenia, że należy szlifować swoje niedoskonałości, cały wolny czas w wiosce przeznaczała na trening ninjutsu i genjutsu.

- W porządku. Niech i tak będzie.

Udając, że się nad czymś zastanawia, wykonała odpowiednią pieczęć. Następnie spojrzała na Daisuke. Zrozumiał sygnał, i przykucnąwszy, szepnął parę słów wilkowi. Potem, bardzo wolno, wyciągnęła miecz przed siebie, położyła go na ziemi, przydepnęła go nogą i dość szybkim ruchem pociągnęła rękojeść. Rozległ się suchy trzask łamanego metalu. Tori zaczął się śmiać.

- Wciąż tak głupia! Trudno, za głupotę się płaci. – Pociągnął mieczem po szyi Sakury. W tym momencie skoczył na niego Tsume, zatapiając kły w jego ręce. W momencie ataku Hatsu rzuciła dymny granat, podbiegła do Toriego i wyrwała z jego uścisku Sakurę. Pozostali momentalnie ruszyli do ataku. By przeżyć, Tori musiał zrzucić z siebie wilka, co nie było takie łatwe. Chwila, która była mu na to potrzebna, wystarczyła, żeby Kakashi wykonał odpowiednie pieczęcie zaatakował techniką „Katon, Goukakyu no Jutsu". Gdy Tori poczuł, że płonie mu ubranie, rzucił się biegiem, próbując uciec. Trafiła go strzała wypuszczona z łuku Hatsu. Upadł, ale zaraz poderwał się i zniknął wśród drzew.

Jak gdyby nigdy nic, Hatsu schyliła się i schowała swój nienaruszony miecz do pochwy.

- Ale… Przecież twój miecz był złamany… - Naruto był w szoku.

- Proste genjutsu, Naruto. Przecież nie dałabym złamać komukolwiek swojego miecza.

- Jak myślisz, czy Tori zaatakuje ponownie? – Zapytał Kakashi.

- Na pewno. Po raz pierwszy zmuszono go do odwrotu i pewnie będzie chciał rewanżu. Ale na razie nie ma co się nim martwić. Nieprędko wyzdrowieje.

- Wracając do tego, nie strzelałaś, żeby zabić, prawda?

- Nie, choć taki był mój pierwotny zamiar. Potem doszłam do wniosku, że lepiej będzie go osłabić. Zerwałam mu ścięgno kolanowe.

- Nie masz litości dla wrogów?

- Nie. Oni też dla mnie nie mają.


	17. Ostrzeżenie

Po tym stwierdzeniu zapadła cisza. Wreszcie Kakashi rzekł:

- Idziemy.

Naruto i Sakura z chęcią ruszyli za nim. Hatsu jednak stała w miejscu, zwrócona frontem do Daisuke.

- Co teraz? Dokąd pójdziesz?

- Bo ja wiem… Z jednej strony nie mam dokąd iść, ale z drugiej zostanie w miejscu oznaczałoby stanie się łatwym celem dla ninja pokroju Toriego.

Zwróciła się do Kakashiego.

- Nie mógłby iść z nami? Do wioski przecież nie pójdzie…

- Obawiam się, ze to niemożliwe. Mamy misję, w dodatku nie znamy go.

- Nie rozumiesz, ze to twój przyrodni brat?

- Wiem, ale nie mogę zaufać obcemu.

- To, co mamy z nim zrobić?

- Na razie mogę zostać tutaj. – Odezwał się niespodziewanie Daisuke.

- Nie możesz – odparła.

- Dlaczego nie?

- Bo złapią cię ANBU. Jak będziesz miał szczęście… Albo zabiją.

- Umiem się bronić.

- Wtedy zabiją cię na pewno. A jeśli się dowiedzą, że jesteś od Sakany, czeka cię nawet coś gorszego niż śmierć.

- A może… Nie, posłuchaj! Może jednak poszedłbym do wioski? No wiesz, mógłbym powiedzieć im, jak się sprawy mają.

- Ale jeśli zginiesz…

- Nie zginę, na pewno. Uwierz mi. Zresztą może nawet nie dojdzie do walki.

- Cóż, to by się mogło udać. Ale jak chcesz to zrobić?

- O to się nie martw. Coś wymyślę. Tsume zostanie z tobą. – Nachylił się i powiedział do wilka kilka słów. Potem odwrócił się i pobiegł ścieżką do wioski.

- Kyoutsukete (Uważaj na siebie)! – Krzyknęła w ślad za bratem. Odwróciła się, i poszła w ślad za drużyną.

--

Biegł. Mimo iż wiedział, że powinien zatrzymać się i na spokojnie pomyśleć. Mimo, iż wiedział, że jeśli go złapią, nie będzie miał czasu na myślenie, być może nie będzie miał czasu na nic. Mimo to biegł dalej, dopóki nie opadł z sił. Wiedział, że jest już na terenie wioski, dlaczego więc nikogo jeszcze nie ma? Czyżby osławiona jednostka ANBU Konohy, która jest w stanie dostrzec nawet kulawą mrówkę w wielkim mrowisku, to był tylko mit? Wymyślony, by niepowołani trzymali się z dala od wioski? Co z innymi wojownikami? Szedł w kierunku Konohy, wiedział to. Nie pomylił drogi. Cóż, może go podpuszczają, wpędzają w fałszywe poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Nie, takie zachowanie pasowałoby idealnie do Sakany, ale nie do ninja Konohy, o których słyszał, że to najbardziej honorowi ninja w okolicy. Konoha! Zawsze chciał ją chociaż zobaczyć. Inni dowódcy, starsi, mówili o tej wiosce z respektem graniczącym ze strachem. Co w niej takiego jest?

Zamyślony, nie zauważył drużyny ANBU, która już od pewnego czasu szła jego tropem, chcąc dowiedzieć się, gdzie idzie. Gdy upewnili się, że do wioski, postanowili go zatrzymać. Jeden z nich rzucił senbon, tak, by trafić w witalny punkt na karku. Daisuke, choć zamyślony, wyczuł, że coś leci w jego kierunku, i odwracając się odbił igłę ręką. Zgrzytnął uderzony metal.

W jednej chwili zdecydował, co ma zrobić. Trzymając lewą rękę na widoku, prawą sięgnął do sprzączki pasa, trzymającego miecz na plecach, jednym ruchem zwolnił mechanizm i ściągnął miecz z pleców. Potem krzyknął:

- Mam wiadomość do Hokage!

Z niejaką satysfakcją obserwował skonsternowanych ANBU. Przez chwilę naradzali się ze sobą. Wreszcie jeden z nich zapytał:

- Jaką wiadomość?

- Wolno mi to powiedzieć tylko Hokage i nikomu więcej.

Chciał jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale poczuł, że osuwa się na ziemię. Wycieńczenie organizmu dawało o sobie znać. Po chwili już nic nie widział i nie czuł.

--

Obudził się w jakimś biurze, ciasno przywiązany do krzesła. Naprzeciw niego siedział wysoki, postawny gość w płaszczu. Daisuke wiedział, kim on jest. Morino Ibiki. Wbijano mu w Gnieździe do głowy, żeby tego człowieka unikać jak ognia. Teraz zrozumiał, dlaczego. Facet patrzał na niego tak, że gdyby spojrzeniem można było zabijać, Daisuke byłby już martwy. Chciał zapytać, gdzie jest i co tu robi, ale to pytanie jakoś nie przeszło mu przez gardło. Tamten natomiast postanowił nie czekać, aż chłopak dojdzie do siebie.

- Coś ty za jeden?

Zanim do Daisuke dotarło, że zadano mu pytanie, minęła dłuższa chwila. Wciąż był oszołomiony. Wreszcie odpowiedział.

- Daisuke, Tamagawa Daisuke.

- Masz coś wspólnego z Tamagawa Hatsu?

- To moja siostra… Przybrana.

- Po co przyszedłeś do wioski? Stęskniłeś się za siostrą?

- Nie… Mam wiadomość do Hokage.

- Jaką?

- Nie mogę…

- Powiesz ją mi, a ja zdecyduję, czy jest na tyle ważna, by usłyszała o niej Hokage. Jasne?

- Tak… Proszę pana.

- Więc?

- Wasza wioska… Niedługo znajdzie się w wielkim niebezpieczeństwie.

- To znaczy?

- Mój szef… Znaczy się Sakana… Zbiera oddziały, by uderzyć na wioski ninja. Zwłaszcza na Konohę.

- To twój szef?

- Właściwie… Były szef. Opuściłem Gniazdo.

- Po to, by nas ostrzec?

- Po to, by ostrzec siostrę. Przed podążającym za nią zabójcą.

- Cóż, nie ma jej tu. Wyruszyła na misję.

- Wiem. Spotkaliśmy się.

- I mimo, że spotkałeś ją, dalej poszedłeś do wioski?

- To nie był mój pomysł. Ona mi to podsunęła.

- Mówiłeś, że co próbuje zrobić Sakana?

- Gromadzi oddziały Skorpionów, by uderzyć na wioski ninja.

- Słyszałem, że Sakana nie jest zbyt odważny.

- Dlatego też pewnie sam nie zaatakuje.

- Nie zaprzeczysz? Właśnie obraziłem twojego szefa.

- Nie zaprzeczę, bo nie ma czemu. Wszyscy dowódcy Sakany wiedzą, że jest tchórzem. Nikt tego, co prawda głośno nie mówi, bo ci, co spróbowali, pewnego dnia znikali i nikt nie wiedział, co się z nimi stało. On ma kilku lojalnych wobec siebie ludzi, niemniej jednak chodzą słuchy, że kilku dowódców ma chętkę na jego stanowisko. Nie utrzyma się długo przy władzy.

- Więc właściwie nie ma się czym przejmować. Wystarczy poczekać, aż Skorpiony same się pogryzą.

- Niestety, jest. Sakana chce uderzyć na wioski ninja, bo marzy mu się władza nad wszystkimi ninja w całym Kraju Ognia i okolicach. Dowódcy często mają osobiste porachunki z shinobi Konohy, a niejeden z nich jest niebezpieczny.

- Rozumiem. Ty jesteś jednym z dowódców Sakany, prawda?

- Tak.

- Twoi ludzie nie będą cię ścigać?

- Nie będą.

- Dlaczego?

- Próbowali mnie zatrzymać w Gnieździe. Powiedzmy… Nakłoniłem ich, żeby dali sobie spokój.

- Co się z nimi stało?

- Nie żyją.

- Brutalnie się obchodzisz ze swoimi ludźmi…

- Trudno. Jakby trzymali się w odpowiedniej odległości, nic by im się nie stało. Potem mogliby biec do Sakany, powiedzieć mu, że jeden z jego dowódców zdradził i zbiegł. Ale moja siostra wcale nie lepsza.

- Jak to?

- Nie mówiła ci? No tak, w końcu o takich sprawach się nie mówi. Ale Hatsu…

--

Hatsu kichnęła. Natychmiast usłyszała okrzyk Naruto:

- Sto lat!

- A reszta na wolności… Ktoś mnie obgaduje. I chyba nawet wiem, kto…

(A/N W Japonii jest przesąd, że kiedy ktoś zdrowy kichnie, to oznacza to, że ktoś o nim mówi)

Zatrzymała się i spojrzała za siebie. W odległości paru kroków szedł Tsume, cały czas wpatrując się w nią. W oddali, ponad lasem, było widać dymy unoszące się z wioski. Odwróciła głowę i pobiegła za resztą.

--

- Pewnego razu wyruszyła na misję, z takim jednym gościem o imieniu Kaien. Gość całkiem sympatyczny, nie dało się go nie lubić. Po dwóch tygodniach wróciła. Sama. Wszystkim powiedziała, że Kaien zginął w wypadku, zaatakowany przez niedźwiedzia, ale i tak chodziły słuchy, że zabiła go Hatsu. Odnalezienie ciała tylko potwierdziło plotki. Chłopak zginął od pojedynczej rany, zadanej mieczem.

- Może napadli ich bandyci?

- Nie sądzę. Ukrywanie się w lesie mieli oboje opanowane do perfekcji. Nikt nie zdołałby do nich podejść niezauważony na odległość pięćdziesięciu metrów.

- Więc może w czymś jej podpadł?

- Wątpię. Kaien był lubiany przez wszystkich, poza nią. Bardziej to wyglądało, jakby zabiła go z zazdrości. On był lubiany, ona nie.

- Dlaczego nie była lubiana?

- Zawsze mówiła, co myśli. Każdemu. Tacy ludzie zwykle są znienawidzeni.

- Rozumiem. Na dzisiaj to wszystko. Odprowadzić go! – Krzyknął do dwóch zamaskowanych wojowników przy drzwiach.


	18. Nieoczekiwane

Szli już cały dzień. Hatsu miała już dość. To powolne tempo wykańczało ją, ale szybciej nie potrafiła. Już miała powiedzieć reszcie, by zatrzymali się, gdy nagle usłyszała niepokojący dźwięk. Odgłos poruszanej gałęzi. „Uspokój się, to pewnie tylko zwierzę. Ze zmęczenia masz zwidy", pomyślała. Zauważyła jednak, że krok Kakashiego się zmienił. Czujnie wpatrywał się w las dookoła. Dźwięk powtórzył się. Znacznie bliżej. Ktoś nadchodził. Teraz była już tego pewna.

Spomiędzy drzew wyłoniło się dziesięciu ludzi, którzy ich otoczyli kołem. Rozpoznała ich. Zbladła. To byli ci sami, przed którymi uciekała. Teraz mogła zobaczyć dokładnie ich opaski z przekreślonym znakiem Konohy. Spojrzała na Kakashiego. Zmęczenie wyraźnie odbijało się na jego twarzy, jednak stał w pozycji bojowej z wzniesionym kunaiem. Pozostali, choć też wyczerpani, przyjęli podobną postawę. Ona również wyciągnęła swój miecz. Z niepokojem odkryła, że broń lekko drży. Drżą jej ręce. Tylko tego jej brakowało. W takich warunkach walka staje się niepewna. Ścisnęła mocniej rękojeść.

Tamci wyglądali na wypoczętych. Byli liczniejsi, a w dodatku ich szef też nie był słaby. Tak właściwie dołączył do nich niedawno, ale okazał się być świetnym liderem. Chociaż kaleki, nadal świetnie walczył. To właśnie on pierwszy przemówił.

- Rzućcie broń. – To było polecenie.

- Tori? – Zapytała z niedowierzaniem Hatsu.

- Rzućcie broń i wycofajcie się! – Warknął.

Hatsu tylko poprawiła chwyt na mieczu. Pomyślała, że śni, gdy zobaczyła, jak kolejno Sakura, Naruto i Sai rzucają na ziemię kunaje. Kakashi zrobił to samo.

- Porąbało was? Oni was zabiją! – Krzyknęła do reszty.

- I tak nie mamy szans. Nie damy rady walczyć. Sama ich nie pokonasz – powiedział Kakashi.

- Ja nie jestem sama. I jeśli mam trafić w niewolę, nie pójdę bez walki!

Mówiąc to, rzuciła się z mieczem na najbliższego zbira. Ten z łatwością odbił jej cios. Drugim ruchem wybił jej miecz z ręki. Inny podciął jej nogi i unieruchomił ją. Walka była skończona.

- Bierzemy ich! – Zawołał Tori do pozostałych. Hatsu widziała, jak tamte zbiry wiążą ręce Kakashiemu i jego drużynie.

- Musimy jeszcze pozbyć się wilka! – Krzyknął, i podniósł kamień, by rzucić nim w Tsume.

- Nie! – Krzyknęła. Powiedziała kilka słów w dziwnym języku i Tsume pobiegł w las. Potem dostała czymś ciężkim w głowę. Nie widziała już nic.

-------------------

Tsume biegł, zgodnie z poleceniem. Już jakiś czas temu odnalazł miecz tej dziewczyny, która zawsze była dla niego taka dobra. Prawie jak jego pan.

Teraz ciągnął miecz w stronę osady, gdzie mieszkali jej pobratymcy. Wkrótce odnalazł tego, kogo kazała odnaleźć. Zgodnie z rozkazem, położył miecz u stóp człowieka, który pachniał lasem. Potem zawył przejmująco.

-------------------

Daisuke krążył po celi, jak tygrys schwytany w pułapkę. Prawie nie słyszał głosów współwięźniów, którzy mówili, by się uspokoił i usiadł. Cały czas zastanawiał się, co się stało z jego siostrą, i czy informacja przekazana Morino w ogóle dotarła do Hokage. Co z nią zrobi? Uzna, że to kłamstwo? Zlekceważy?

Wtem usłyszał wilcze wycie. Natychmiast rozpoznał Tsume. A przecież Tsume miał być z Hatsu! Stało się coś złego?

Rzucił się ku kratom. Wołał strażnika, lecz nikt się nie pojawił. Wreszcie dał sobie spokój i usiadł na pryczy, nękany niewesołymi myślami.

-------------------

Yamato rozpoznał ten miecz. Taki sam nosiła siostra Kakashiego senpai, jak jej tam… Hatsu? Chyba tak. Więc co tu robi ten wilk z jej mieczem? Chciał całą sprawę zlekceważyć i po prostu odejść, lecz wilk pociągnął go za nogawkę u spodni i obejrzał się w stronę lasu. To było aż nadto zrozumiałe. Dziewczyna miała kłopoty, a ten wilk przyszedł powiadomić o tym wioskę. Tylko dlaczego akurat jego? O takich rzeczach powinna wiedzieć Hokage. Już chciał ją o tym zawiadomić, gdy wilk ponownie go powstrzymał. Wyraźnie mu mówił: „idź, tak jak stoisz, pomóż jej". Poszedł więc w stronę lasu. Wilk, zamiast iść za nim, nadal stał w miejscu. Odwrócił głowę w stronę wioski i zaczął węszyć. Yamato westchnął zrezygnowany:

- O kogo ci chodzi?

Jakby w odpowiedzi wilk ruszył biegiem do wioski. Yamato pobiegł za nim, rozkazawszy swoim ludziom, żeby na niego czekali.. Zatrzymali się przed budynkiem więzienia Konohy. Yamato coraz mniej z tego rozumiał. Wilk zawył ponownie. W odpowiedzi rozległo się jakby skamlenie. Brzmiało to jak rozmowa. Po chwili wilk odwrócił się w stronę Yamato, Pobiegł kawałek do przodu, a następnie wrócił, by szturchnąć mężczyznę w kolano. Yamato ruszył za Tsume.

Doszli na skraj lasu, tam, gdzie zostawił swój oddział. Tym razem wilk pobiegł do lasu, nawet się nie oglądając. Yamato bezwiednie ruszył za nim. Któryś z jego ludzi zapytał go:

- Taichou, dokąd idziesz?

W odpowiedzi powiedział:

- Za mną.

Biegli przez dłuższy czas, cały czas mając wilka na oku. W końcu Yamato poczuł silny zapach dymu z ogniska. Pies odbiegł od grupy, by po chwili przywlec coś. Nawet w półmroku lasu rozpoznali, co to jest. Kamizelka chuunina. Kamizelka Kakashiego.

-------------------

Już dawno przestała liczyć czas i siniaki. Nie miała pojęcia, jak długo tamten ją bije. Cały dzień? Godzinę? Kilka minut? Nie potrafiła określić.

- Gdzie schowałaś to, co ukradłaś Sakanie?

O nie, znowu. Czemu nie dociera do nich, że ona tego nie ma? Że to Kaien zabrał Sakanie ten sztylet? „Nigdy mi nie uwierzą, bo wspominam zmarłego", pomyślała. W dodatku, sama chciałaby się tego dowiedzieć. Sztylet nie był jakiś szczególny – ot, zwykła stalowa broń, nawet bez kamienia w rękojeści. Ale dla Sakany była to cenna pamiątka. Ktokolwiek ją miał, mógł manipulować Sakaną. Może właśnie dlatego powziął karkołomny pomysł ataku na Konohę?

Zbir, który pytał, najwyraźniej nie wiedział, o co. Widać Tori nie powiedział im konkretnie, czego szukać – raczej, kogo.

Sztylet przepadł. Tylko tyle udało jej się wyciągnąć od Kaiena, zanim tamten ją zaatakował. W obronie własnej zabiła go. Postanowiła wtedy porzucić misję i jak najprędzej wrócić do wioski. Dobrze wiedziała, jak to będzie wyglądało. Wywabiła go z wioski, by skrytobójczo zabić. Nic na to nie mogła poradzić. Powiedzieć Sakanie, że zginął jego ukochany sztylet, i że w dodatku wziął go jego ulubieniec Kaien, oznaczałoby śmierć za jawne oszczerstwo. Tak więc siedziała cicho.

Nie wiedziała, co stało się z grupą Kakashiego. Mogła mieć tylko nadzieję, że żyją.

Niedaleko stał Tori. Wyraźnie widziała, jak uśmiecha się, widząc ją skatowaną.

- I co? Już nie jesteś taka pewna siebie? – Rzucił szyderczo.

Gdy wciąż milczała, rzucił od niechcenia:

- Jeśli nic nie powiesz w ciągu następnych dziesięciu minut, każę cię zabić w najbardziej bolesny sposób, jaki moim ludziom przyjdzie na myśl.

To przełamało jej opór.

- To… Twoi ludzie? – Zapytała ze zdziwieniem.

- No jasne, że tak. Nie mów, że nie wiedziałaś, że jestem dowódcą.

- To wiedziałam, ale… Czemu twoi ludzie nie noszą uniformu Skorpionów?

- Bo to nie Skorpiony, głupia. To najemnicy.

- Mam uwierzyć, że gonili za mną taki kawał tylko po to, żeby odnaleźć sztylet?

- Dla pieniędzy zrobią wszystko.

- Słuchaj, mogę ci powiedzieć tylko tyle, ile wiem. Sztylet miał Kaien, a Kaiena widziałam ostatnio w lesie, ponad rok temu, przed jego śmiercią. Bardzo możliwe, że sztylet miał ze sobą, lub w swoich rzeczach. Prawdopodobnie zdążył go już komuś przekazać.

- Kaien nie miał sztyletu ani ze sobą, ani w swoich rzeczach. Przeszukaliśmy je. Natomiast w jego dzienniku znajduje się wzmianka, że sztylet ma Ookami, czyli ty.

- To niemożliwe, mnie ten sztylet do niczego nie potrzebny. Planowałam od samego początku odejść, a nie terroryzować Sakanę. Czy… Czy to może oznaczać, że ktoś inny ma na imię Ookami?

- Nie ma nikogo innego o takim imieniu, tylko ty.

- Ale posłuchaj… Może to nie jest pseudonim, ale imię? Ktoś spoza Skorpionów?

- Jeśli udałoby ci się odnaleźć kogoś o tym imieniu, może zostawilibyśmy cię w spokoju. Ale…

Więcej nie zdołał powiedzieć, bo za jego plecami, gdzie stali jego ludzie zrobiło się niezwykle cicho. Tori przyskoczył do Hatsu i przyłożył jej nóż do gardła.

- Będziesz musiała pozostawić mi zastaw. Na przykład tą różowowłosą dziewczynę – wyszeptał jej do ucha.

- Zgoda.

- I masz miesiąc.

- Niech będzie. Tylko pozwól reszcie iść ze mną.

- Dostaniesz, co chcesz. Ale spróbuj nie wrócić w określonym czasie lub przyjść bez sztyletu, to dziewczyna będzie zmasakrowana tak, że jej nawet rodzona matka nie pozna.

W tym momencie w sam środek sceny wbiegli ANBU.


	19. Zakładnik

- Tori, jesteś aresztowany pod zarzutem porwania i wielokrotnego morderstwa!

Głos Yamato przeszył ciszę jak grom. Najemnicy, dotychczas spokojnie odpoczywający, poderwali się z ziemi i złapali za broń. To samo zrobili ANBU, choć ich czwórka wyglądała mizernie w porównaniu z przeciwnikami. Najemnicy otoczyli dowódcę kordonem.

- Yamato-san, proszę… - Nie chciała, żeby zabrzmiało to jak szept. Głos ją zawiódł, powodując jednocześnie, że ANBU w białym płaszczu zadrżał.

- Hatsu-san, to ty?

- Tak, to ja. Proszę cię, ten jeden raz, nie pozwól swoim ludziom, żeby zaatakowali kogokolwiek.

- Ale…

- Proszę! Zrób to, co ci każe Tori. I… I nie wspominaj komukolwiek, co się tu stało.

- Jak to?

- Ty tam, w białym! Słyszałeś Ookami. Rób, co mówię, inaczej jej główka spadnie z szyi.

- O co chodzi?

- Po pierwsze, każesz swoim ludziom rzucić broń. Całą. Jeden z moich ludzi to sprawdzi. Dokładnie.

Yamato uniósł rękę, na co jego podwładni natychmiast rzucili miecze i kabury z kunaiami.

Jeden ze zbirów przeszukał ANBU, po czym dał znak hersztowi, że wszystko w porządku.

- Teraz pójdziesz sam, w towarzystwie mojego człowieka, dokładnie na wschód. Znajdziesz tam uwiązanych ninja Konohy. Bez wykonywania jakichkolwiek gestów czy wypowiadania słów, odwiążesz tę różowowłosą i przyprowadzisz do mnie.

Yamato poszedł. Tori, widząc jego plecy, zaśmiał się.

- Jacy ci Konohańczycy łatwi do manipulowania! Sakana-sama wybrał właściwy cel!

- Tak ci się tylko wydaje… - Hatsu jednocześnie błagała Yamato w myślach, żeby nie robił nic głupiego.

Po chwili usłyszeli głos, dochodzący z głębi lasu.

- Yamato-taichou, chyba im nie wierzysz? Oni nas porwali, i nie wiadomo, co z nami zrobią!

Yamato i Sakura stanęli na polanie.

- Dobra, Tori, co dalej? – Yamato był już widocznie zirytowany. Nie dość, że został poniżony na oczach swoich ludzi, to jeszcze Kakashi-senpai nie chce go znać a Sakurę nie czeka nic dobrego. A wszystko z powodu tej przybyszki, która ledwie co przyszła, już zdążyła namieszać w wiosce i narobić kłopotów.

Zamiast Toriego odezwała się Hatsu.

- Podejdź do mnie, Sakura.

Różowowłosa zrobiła w jej kierunku parę kroków.

- Hatsu-san, co się tu dzieje?! Czemu Yamato-taichou zachowuje się tak dziwnie? Co się z nami stanie?

- Sakura, uspokój się i posłuchaj. Zostaniesz zakładniczką Toriego.

- Co?

- Jestem pewna, że usłyszałaś. Zostaniesz tutaj, gdy my będziemy szukać pewnej rzeczy. To potrwa około miesiąca. Pamiętaj. Nie próbuj stawiać oporu czy uciekać. Im nie wolno zrobić ci czegokolwiek. Jesteś tu bezpieczna.

- Co z pozostałymi? Naruto, Saiem, sensei?

- Pójdą razem ze mną.

- Czemu ja muszę zostać?

- Taki był warunek.

- Ja… Ja się nie zgadzam!

- Mnie też nie jest to na rękę. Nie martw się, wszystko będzie dobrze.

- Nie podoba mi się to… A jeśli nie wrócicie w ciągu miesiąca?

- To będzie oznaczało, że nie żyjemy. Wtedy, rób to, co będziesz uważała za słuszne.

- Zaraz! O ile dobrze zrozumiałem, ty wyruszasz z drużyną Kakashiego na poszukiwanie „czegoś", a w tym czasie Sakura ma tu zostać w łapach tego bandyty? – Wykrzyknął oburzony Yamato.

- Dobrze zrozumiałeś. Mała poprawka. To nie jest bandyta, tylko wojownik. Dopóki czas umowy nie przeminie, Sakurze nic się nie stanie. Tego wymaga jego duma wojownika.

- Ty naprawdę jesteś taka naiwna czy tylko udajesz?

- Ja to wiem.

- Skąd? I poza tym, co to jest, to, po co idziecie?

- Pozwól, że nie odpowiem na żadne z pytań. W odpowiednim momencie ty i cała wioska wszystkiego się dowiecie.

- A co z pozostałymi? Masz zamiar po prostu przyjść, rozwiązać im więzy i powiedzieć „Wyruszamy na poszukiwania"?

- Dokładnie. Co innego mogłabym zrobić? Czas płynie. Tori…

- Tylko bez numerów. – Tori podszedł do niej, rozciął jej więzy i wręczył jej ekwipunek. Miecza nie było.

- Nie wiem, gdzie zatargał go ten wilk.

- Jest w wiosce – odpowiedział bezwiednie Yamato.

- Nie szkodzi. Dam sobie radę bez niego.

Potarła miejsca na nadgarstkach, gdzie przed chwilą wrzynały się sznury. Przeszła na koniec polany. Tam odwróciła się i powiedziała:

- Pamiętaj, Sakura, nie stawiaj oporu, a wszystko będzie dobrze. – Uśmiechnęła się, widząc jak dziewczyna kiwa głową. – Dasz sobie radę. Wierzę w ciebie. A ty, Yamato-san… Wróć do wioski ze swoimi ludźmi i najlepiej zapomnij, co tu widziałeś.

- Muszę powiedzieć Hokage, co się stało!

- Nie musisz. I nie powiesz. W końcu już masz kłopoty.

- Co masz na myśli?

- Wyjście z wioski bez pozwolenia w czasie pracy to już wystarczająca rzecz, którą powinieneś się martwić. Po prostu udaj, że nic nie widziałeś. Dostałeś cynk, że w pobliżu wioski może ukrywać się przestępca Tori i wyruszyłeś to sprawdzić, ale twoje informacje okazały się nieprawdziwe i nikogo nie znalazłeś. To powinno wystarczyć Hokage.

- Ale… Ty nic nie rozumiesz… Jeśli każą mi to powtórzyć przed Ibikim?

- W razie czego zwal wszystko na mnie i powtarzaj, że nic więcej nie powiesz dopóki nie wrócę z misji. Tyle chyba powinieneś zdzierżyć.

- Ty naprawdę nic nie rozumiesz…

- Bez obaw. Ty też sobie poradzisz. Do zobaczenia za jakiś czas!


	20. Decyzje

To znowu ja. Chciałam po pierwsze przeprosić, że tak długo to trwało pomiędzy tymi a poprzednimi notkami. Niestety wena to kapryśne stworzenie i obraziła się na mnie. Na szczęście moja znajoma otaku Monika nieświadomie weszła wenie na ambicję. I oto rezultat. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba. Mam jeszcze taką małą prośbę. Piszcie komentarze! To naprawdę pomaga w pisaniu.

* * *

Yamato, starając się nie myśleć, co zobaczył i usłyszał na polanie, bez słowa odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę wioski. Jego podwładni podążyli za nim, a za nimi pewien osobnik, zidentyfikowany przez Yamato jako jeden z podwładnych Toriego. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy by nie wskazać go swoim ludziom, niech się wyżyją za upokorzenia, jakich doznali. Postanowi jednak go zignorować. Tamten, gdy tylko się upewnił, że rzeczywiście wracają do wioski, oddalił się.

Po powrocie do wioski, zajęli swoje miejsca na warcie. Yamato nasłuchiwał przez radio, czy już wybuchła afera z powodu zniknięcia całego oddziału. Na szczęście, wyglądało na to, że nikt nic nie zauważył.

Zostawił swoich podwładnych mówiąc, że mają się zachowywać, jakby nic się nie stało. Ruszył w stronę swojego domu, lecz doszedł do wniosku, że potrzebuje odpowiedzi. I że zna osobę, która może mu ich udzielić.

Po chwili stał przed budynkiem więzienia. Wszedł do środka i zażądał widzenia z Daisuke. Strażnik więzienia rozpoznał go, nie robił mu więc żadnych trudności, a nawet udostępnił jeden z gabinetów, żeby można było w spokoju przesłuchać więźnia.

Gdy Daisuke wszedł, Yamato bez słowa wskazał mu krzesło naprzeciw siebie. Chłopak usiadł, mierząc mężczyznę wzrokiem wyrażającym dwie myśli: „Czego jeszcze chcecie ode mnie? Moja siostra jest w niebezpieczeństwie, a wy marnujecie czas na przesłuchiwanie mnie, zwykłego szeregowca" i „Gdzie jest Morino i kim ty jesteś?"

Nie, żeby miał coś lepszego do roboty. W tej chwili mógł głównie siedzieć i rozmyślać nad niechybnymi kłopotami, w jakie zdążyła się już wpakować i jeszcze wpakuje Hatsu. W tej sytuacji nawet przesłuchanie jawi się jako perspektywa pozwalająca uwolnić się od niewesołych myśli.

- Czego szuka Hatsu? – Yamato nie czekał, aż więzień zapyta, czego od niego chce. Okazało się to niezbyt fortunną strategią wobec chłopaka.

- No jak to, czego? …Azylu, ochrony. I chyba wioska już jej to zapewniła, prawda?

- Hatsu wyruszyła z drużyną Kakashiego, żeby czegoś szukać, zostawiając Sakurę jako zakładniczkę Toriemu. Czego szuka?

- Ach, o to cho… Co?! Do reszty zwariowała? Życie jej niemiłe?

- Spokój! Co to ma znaczyć?

- To, że… Zaraz! Coś ty w ogóle za jeden i co masz z nią wspólnego?

- Jestem Yamato, kapitan ANBU i przyjaciel Kakashiego-senpai.

- Kakashiego, jej brata?

- Tak, właśnie jego. To dowiem się, czego Hatsu szuka?

Daisuke wyglądał, jakby nagle przybyło mu parę lat więcej.

- Skoro ona nic nie powiedziała, to i ja nie powinienem.

- Ale wiesz, co to jest i dlaczego tego ona szuka?

- Tak, wiem, co to jest, ale nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego miałaby teraz wracać do przeszłości.

- Może dlatego, że ktoś jej kazał? Na przykład ktoś o imieniu Tori?

- Dopadł ją?

- Na to wyglądało. Co miałeś na myśli mówiąc o wracaniu do przeszłości?

- Nic, o czym powinien wiedzieć członek ANBU.

- Nie zależy ci na niej? Na tym, żeby była bezpieczna? Jeśli mi powiesz, wyślę swoich ludzi, a oni zawrócą ją z drogi.

- A zakładnik będzie martwy…

- Skąd ta pewność?

- Znam Toriego, to wystarczy. I znam Hatsu. Gdyby nie zakładnik, a więc ktoś, kogo ona chce chronić, bo jest dla niej ważny, nawet palcem by nie kiwnęła, żeby zrobić coś dla Sakany. Poza tym, wysłanie podwładnych w ślad za nią, w obecnej sytuacji, to tylko niepotrzebne marnowanie zasobów ludzkich. Jej nic nie powstrzyma.

- Uwolnię cię, jeśli mi powiesz, czego ona szuka i po co ryzykuje dla tego życie Sakury.

- Tej różowowłosej? Powiem, ale jeśli mnie uwolnisz i jeśli wrócę żywy.

- Masz zamiar ją ścigać?

- Tak. Bo okazuje się, że mam informacje przydatne mojej narwanej siostrzyczce. Umowa stoi?

- Nie mogę cię uwolnić. To wbrew przepisom.

- Które już raz złamałeś. Jeśli mnie nie puścisz, Hatsu najprawdopodobniej zawali sprawę, bo dla niej liczy się bardziej działanie od czegokolwiek innego, nawet, jeżeli to działanie jest bezsensowne i z góry skazane na porażkę. Wtedy będziesz miał na sumieniu zakładnika, a niewykluczone, że dodatkowo przyjaciela i jego drużynę.

- Skąd wiesz, że złamałem przepisy?

- Ptaszki ćwierkały, że drużyna ANBU opuściła posterunki i ruszyła za missing-ninem, którego nie było.

- Jak… Tak właśnie brzmiała wersja wydarzeń, którą miałem powiedzieć Hokage!

- Autorstwa zapewne pewnej znanej nam obu dziewczyny. To jak będzie? Pomożesz mi ostrzec siostrę przed największym błędem swojego i nie tylko swojego życia, czy też podczas następnego przesłuchania mam szepnąć parę odpowiednich słów właściwemu człowiekowi?

- Niech będzie. – Yamato podszedł do Daisuke, rozciął mu więzy, następnie zarzucił na niego swój płaszcz i odprowadził do wyjścia. Patrzył w ślad za chłopakiem, gdy spadła na niego lina, oplatając go ciasno. Poczuł ukłucie, i zanim zapadł w sen, usłyszał słowa wypowiadane głosem Morino: „No, to mamy zdrajcę."

-----

Kiedy ANBU odeszli, Hatsu poszła w kierunku wcześniej wskazanym przez Toriego na wschód. Gdy za zasłoną gęstych krzaków usłyszała znajome głosy, zrozumiała, że towarzysze nie są już związani, nikt ich nie pilnuje i najwyraźniej szykują się do poszukiwania Sakury. Najprawdopodobniej Yamato, uwalniając Sakurę, niepostrzeżenie uszkodził też więzy Kakashiemu albo Saiowi, żeby ułatwić im ucieczkę. Gdy przedzierając się przez chaszcze znalazła nieruchome ciało, zrozumiała, że strażnika załatwili sami. Posiedziała chwilę w zaroślach, słuchając, jak Naruto pomstuje na cały głos na tych, którzy zabrali Sakurę, i jak to nie mógł uwierzyć, że Yamato jest z nimi w zmowie, wreszcie zdecydowała się ujawnić.

Powitał ją deszcz shurikenów, jeden kunai i widmowy tygrys. Uchyliła się przed bronią, kopniakiem posyłając tygrysa do nadawcy. W tym momencie ktoś skoczył jej na plecy. Przeturlała się do przodu, chwytając rękę tamtego i zakładając na niej dźwignię. Usłyszała jęk bólu.

- To tylko ja, do jasnej cholery! – Wykrzyknęła, widząc, że Sai już szykuje się do skoku.

- Hatsu? – Naruto. Nie widziała go, ale czuła, że jest gdzieś w pobliżu.

- Gdzie jest Sakura? Czemu Yamato im pomaga? Kim oni w ogóle są? I, co ci się stało? – Dodał, widząc jej siniaki.

- Wyjaśnię wam później. W drodze.

- Dokąd?

- Mamy misję, zapomniałeś? Jako, że ekwipunek skompletowaliście już na strażniku, nie widzę żadnych przeszkód, żeby wyruszać.

Poderwała się na nogi i odwróciła, żeby skierować się w stronę ledwie widocznej ścieżki.

- A Sakura? Nie możemy jej przecież zostawić. – Naruto wciąż był w szoku.

- Nie powinniśmy – poprawiła. – Ale musimy. Bez obaw, nic jej nie będzie.

- Skąd wiesz? – Kakashi również wstał i wyciągnął rękę, chcąc ją zatrzymać.

- Wiem i tyle.

- A Yamato? Co mu zaproponowaliście, żeby zaczął dla was pracować?

- Zaproponowaliście? Czemu sądzisz, że mam z nimi coś wspólnego?

- W końcu ty też jesteś Skorpionem! Wy wszyscy trzymacie ze sobą!

Hatsu poczuła lekką irytację.

- Czas mija, chłopcy. Ja idę. Możecie iść ze mną, a wtedy być może usłyszycie odpowiedzi na swoje pytania, możecie iść do wioski, uznając, że nie macie ze mną nic wspólnego, wreszcie możecie iść próbować odbić Sakurę, co jednak skończy się jej niechybną śmiercią. Ach, a jeśli postanowicie wrócić do wioski, pamiętajcie, że macie jeszcze misję do wykonania.

Po tych słowach rzuciła Kakashiemu pod nogi zwój, który mieli przedstawić klientowi jako znak rozpoznawczy.

- My mamy? – Kakashi, schylając się po zwój, uważnie obserwował dziewczynę. – A ty? Już zapomniałaś, że jesteś również członkiem wioski? I że ja jestem twoim sensei?

- Ależ skąd. Tylko pragnę przypomnieć, że mam jeszcze parę zobowiązań, z którymi muszę sobie poradzić. Sama czy z waszą pomocą, to obojętne. Kto chce iść ze mną, niech mnie dogoni.

Ruszyła przed siebie, koncentrując się na odnalezieniu właściwej ścieżki. Bądź co bądź, nigdy nie była w tej części lasu. W promieniach zachodzącego słońca las prezentował się naprawdę wspaniale. Było późne lato, i wszędzie dookoła można było dostrzec uginające się pod ciężarem owoców krzaki jagód i malin. Postanowiła pozbierać trochę, gdy zatrzyma się na postój. Czemu by więc nie zatrzymać się teraz? W końcu i tak niedługo zrobi się ciemno, a jeśli jeszcze trochę się oddali, Kakashi i reszta już jej mogą nie odnaleźć.

Co jej zresztą zależy? W sumie to byłoby lepiej, jeśliby poszli w swoją stronę. To jest ich wioska, ich życie. Ona nie miała prawa wtrącać się w nie. Tak samo jak nie miała prawa żądać od nich pozostawienia przyjaciółki, ale musiała to zrobić, bo to był jedyny sposób na pozostawienie jej przy życiu. Ciągle jednak słyszała słowa Yamato: „Naprawdę jesteś taka naiwna czy tylko udajesz?" Nie jest naiwna. Opiera swoją pewność, że Sakurze nic się nie stanie na tym, że jeszcze nie słyszano, żeby Tori wziął kogoś na zakładnika. Skoro tak się stało, jest pewna nadzieja na to, że dziewczynie nic nie będzie. A jeśli nie? Cóż, są dwie opcje. Jedna, dopadnie drania i wypatroszy. W końcu nie byłaby to pierwsza zemsta. Druga, dopadnie go i unieruchomi, a następnie odstawi Morino. Tak, to nawet byłoby lepsze, zważywszy na plotki, jakie krążą o tym człowieku. Nawet, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę tylko połowę z nich.

Nie, nie może teraz o tym myśleć. Musi się skupić na zadaniu. Kim, lub czym jest Ookami? Czy to możliwe, że sztylet jednak jakoś znalazł się w jej rzeczach? To chyba niemożliwe. Gdy byli z Kaienem na misji, nie mógł wiedzieć, gdzie Hatsu pójdzie po odejściu z wioski. Ale mógł jakoś wsunąć sztylet między jej rzeczy. Niech to, robi się zbyt nieuważna i miękka. Dawniej nawet przez myśl by jej nie przeszło, żeby którąkolwiek część ekwipunku zostawić w Gnieździe. A teraz? Trucizny oddała Hokage, połowę broni zostawiła w domu Kakashiego. Nagle zdjęło ją przerażenie. Sztylet mógł być między tymi rzeczami, które zostawiła w domu! Musi wrócić do wioski, żeby to sprawdzić. I jednocześnie nie może. ANBU ją złapią, jeśli wezmą na tortury, nie zdąży. To może powiadomić Daisuke? Tak, tylko on pewnie siedzi w więzieniu. Nikt inny nie będzie wiedział, czego szukać.

Z daleka dobiegło wilcze wycie. To dziwne, przecież wilki trzymają się z dala ludzkich siedzib. W dodatku nie brzmiało to wcale jak wezwanie pomocy. Raczej jak powiadomienie. Nadchodzę. Daisuke? To niemożliwe. A jednak. Wycie rozbrzmiało ponownie, tym razem dużo bliżej. I nagle się skończyło.


	21. Dobry początek

Rzuciła się biegiem w stronę, z której ostatnio słyszała wycie. Wtem zderzyła się z czymś, tak mocno, że odbiła się i upadła na ścieżkę. Poczuła, że coś upadło jej na nogi. Wyciągnęła kunai, gotowa się bronić.

- Hatsu, to ty? – Głos dobiegał od strony tego czegoś, co unieruchomiło jej nogę. Zdumiona prawie wykrzyknęła:

- Daisuke? Co to tu robisz?

- Dobrze, że cię znalazłem. Mam dla ciebie ważne informacje.

- Nie powinieneś być w Konoha? I, tak w ogóle, nie powinieneś najpierw ze mnie zejść?

- Przepraszam – Daisuke, uśmiechając się, wstał i podał rękę Hatsu. Pomógł jej wstać, a wtedy poczuła ostry ból w kostce. Syknęła z bólu.

- Co się stało? – W ciemności nie widziała wyrazu jego twarzy, ale pewnie był zmartwiony. Zawsze był, ilekroć przychodziła do uzdrowicieli z licznymi zadrapaniami, siniakami czy złamaniami.

- Moja kostka… Chyba uszkodziłam ją podczas upadku.

- Pokaż.

Gestem wskazał jej, żeby usiadła na kłodzie, leżącej obok. Gdy to zrobiła, delikatnie zbadał obie jej stopy, następnie błyskawicznie rozsznurował i zdjął but z chorej nogi, uważając, żeby za bardzo nie poruszać.

- To skręcenie… Nastawię je.

Złapał żelaznym uściskiem nogę powyżej kostki, żeby ją unieruchomić, oparł o swoje udo, drugą ręką złapał stopę i szybkim ruchem przekręcił. Rozległ się suchy chrzęst i mimowolny jęk Hatsu. Prawie w tym samym momencie słyszała inny dźwięk, metaliczny. Ktoś przyłożył Daisuke do szyi ciemny przedmiot, który lśnił w blasku księżyca. Mimo ciemności, z łatwością rozpoznała kunai.

- Łapy z dala od niej! – Znajomy głos. Kakashi?

- Nie robię jej krzywdy. Jestem uzdrowicielem, pamiętacie?

- Daisuke? Co ty tutaj robisz?

- No właśnie. Mówiłeś coś o informacjach. – Hatsu postanowiła wrócić do tematu.

- Nie tutaj, co? Niedaleko jest polana, tam można rozbić obóz. Dodatkowo, skończyłbym zakładać opatrunek.

Doszli do miejsca, w którym Hatsu niedawno była. Kakashi i chłopcy wzięli się do rozbijania namiotów i zbierania drewna na opał. Daisuke cierpliwie ucierał zioła. Hatsu postanowiła przerwać ciszę.

- Wiesz, gdzie jest sztylet? – Zapytała przyciszonym głosem, żeby Kakashi, który był najbliżej, nie usłyszał.

- Wiem, ale ta wiadomość ci się chyba nie spodoba. – Odpowiedział cicho, rozsmarowując maź nieokreślonej barwy na kawałku gazy.

- Nie powiesz mi chyba, że Kaien umieścił go w moich rzeczach.

- Niestety nie, jest jeszcze gorzej. – Daisuke umieścił gazę na jej kostce, a teraz powoli ją bandażował. – Sztylet jest w Gnieździe.

Hatsu nie mogła się powstrzymać. Parsknęła śmiechem.

- A Tori przeszedł taki kawał drogi, bo myślał, że jest u mnie! Śmiechu warte!

- Nie bardzo rozumiem, co cię tak bawi. To oznacza ni mniej, ni więcej tylko tyle, że teraz będziesz musiała tam pójść, żeby go odzyskać.

- A po co? Skoro znasz jego dokładne położenie, wystarczy podać je Toriemu, i sprawa załatwiona!

- To nie będzie takie proste. Nie znam dokładnego położenia sztyletu. Poza tym, czytałem zapiski Kaiena. Napisał, że będziesz wiedzieć, gdzie go szukać.

- Tak? Tori powiedział, że tam było napisane, że ja mam sztylet, a nie, że będę wiedzieć, gdzie go szukać.

- Można to było i tak zinterpretować. Tak czy inaczej, musisz powrócić do Gniazda, odnaleźć sztylet, wrócić niezauważona, a wszystko tak, żeby twoi ewentualni towarzysze wiedzieli jak najmniej. No, gotowe – dodał, lekko poklepując bandaż. – Musisz tylko się oszczędzać.

- Porządnym marszem droga w jedną stronę trwa dwa tygodnie, a ty mi mówisz, żebym się oszczędzała? Nigdy tam nie dotrę na czas.

- Wszystko jest do zrobienia. A teraz dobrze byłoby posilić się i wyspać.

- Zaczekaj. Co robiłeś w wiosce?

- Wrabiałem ANBU.

Ktoś rozpalił ognisko, dzięki temu mogła dostrzec drapieżny uśmiech na twarzy brata.

- To znaczy?

- Kojarzysz jakiegoś kapitana ANBU?

- Tak, no i?

- W tej chwili zapewne siedzi na przesłuchaniu, oskarżony o pomaganie przestępcom. – Uśmiech na jego twarzy stał się jeszcze większy.

- No wiesz, co? Jego jednego mogłeś zostawić w spokoju. – Hatsu nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu. – Przecież przedstawił się jako przyjaciel Kakashiego, lub jakoś tak, no nie?

- Tak, ale wiesz, nuda robi czasem dziwne rzeczy z człowiekiem…

- Poza tym, to oznacza, że musisz teraz iść z nami, inaczej dopadną cię ANBU.

- Nie ma sprawy. Właśnie coś takiego planowałem.

- Przerwałeś nadawanie sygnału, bo zauważyłeś, że nie jesteś sam?

- Nie. Przerwałem, bo znalazłem się za blisko Toriego. Potem dopiero zorientowałem się, że mam „ogon". Ach, chodźmy dołączyć do reszty, pewnie się niepokoją.

Wziął dziewczynę na ręce, i, nie zważając na jej ciche protesty, zaniósł do pozostałych. Gdy posadził ją delikatnie na ziemi, Naruto zapytał:

- To jest aż tak źle z nią, że nie może chodzić?

- Może chodzić, nawet biegać, tylko spróbuj to wyjaśnić temu nadopiekuńczemu idiocie – rzuciła Hatsu, zła, że przed chwilą potraktowano ją jak jakiś worek ryżu.

- Musisz się oszczędzać. – Daisuke nic sobie nie robił z dezaprobaty siostry.

Hatsu zostawiła to bez komentarza. Będzie się oszczędzać po skorpiońsku. Omiotła wzrokiem obóz, trochę dłużej zatrzymując się na twarzach towarzyszy. Naruto zżerała ciekawość, zaraz pewnie posypią się pytania. Sai nie krył faktu, że obserwował każdy jej ruch, zupełnie jakby była jakimś niebezpiecznym zwierzęciem, które zaraz może zaatakować. Kakashiego nie widziała, ale zapewne jest gdzieś w pobliżu. No i Daisuke – w jego oczach czaiło się pytanie „I co teraz?" Cisza stała się ciężka jak ołów.

- No, to który zacznie? – Zdecydowała się rzucić pytanie w przestrzeń. Od razu odezwał się Naruto.

- Dlaczego nie wrócimy po Sakurę-chan?

- Bo jest zakładnikiem Toriego. Mamy umowę. Dziewczynie nic nie będzie do czasu wykonania misji, a w zamian za to, w zasięgu wzroku siepaczy Toriego nie pojawi się żaden konohański ninja.

- Jakiej misji?

- Tej samej, którą otrzymaliśmy od Hokage. – Zauważyła, że Daisuke daje jej znak oznaczający „Doskonale".

- Jak to? Po co byłaby mu Sakura na czas naszej misji?

- Cóż, to prosta misja. Pewnie uznał, że damy sobie radę i bez niej.

- Ale, po co mu ona?

- Właściwie to po nic. Chyba, że chce się upewnić, że nie skrewimy. Czort wie, jakie Skorpiony mają powiązania z Iwa-gakure.

- Myślisz, że tu chodzi o politykę? – Sai nie wyglądał na przekonanego.

- No a o co innego? Mam pomysł, kiedy już dotrzemy do Iwa, proponuję w miarę dyskretnie podpytać łącznika. Może on powie nam coś ciekawego.

- A co z nim? – Dotąd niewidoczny Kakashi wynurzył się z cienia, wskazując na Daisuke.

- Idzie z nami.

- Nie idzie. O ile ja mam tu jeszcze coś do powiedzenia.

- A to dlaczego?

- Jest missing-ninem. Jeśli uciekł z więzienia, szybko go znajdą. Jego miejsce właściwie jest w więzieniu.

- I może jeszcze towarzystwo Morino, co?- Daisuke wyglądał na zdenerwowanego. – Nie będę was opóźniał w podróży. Poza tym, mam pacjentkę. – Tu wskazał na Hatsu. – I skoro nie macie własnego uzdrowiciela, jestem jedynym, który wam pozostał.

- Nie podoba mi się to. Ile mamy czasu, zanim tamten Tori zabije Sakurę?

- W tej chwili dwadzieścia dziewięć dni.

- Wspominałaś, że mierzy czas własną miarą.

- Dni liczy tak samo, jak wszyscy.

- Na szczęście cztery tygodnie to wystarczająca ilość czasu, żeby dotrzeć do Iwa. – Radośnie powiedział Naruto.

- I Gniazdo leży po drodze – szepnął tak, żeby usłyszała go tylko Hatsu, Daisuke.


	22. Podróż w przeszlośc

Następnego dnia, kiedy słońce wyszło zza horyzontu, zwinęli obóz i ruszyli w drogę. Będąc jeszcze w lesie, Hatsu poradziła, żeby ściągnęli opaski, tak żeby nie można było rozpoznać, skąd są. Zgodzili się bez oporów. Szli w milczeniu, zupełnie jakby nieobecność Sakury mogła uciszyć nawet wiecznie rozgadanego Naruto. Hatsu i Daisuke szli w pewnej odległości za grupą, bo jak to określił Daisuke „Hatsu jeszcze długo nie będzie w pełni sprawna" utrzymując, o dziwo, takie samo tempo jak reszta grupy. W obawie przed ewentualnym podsłuchaniem, nie rozmawiali ze sobą o szczegółach ich planu.

Po wyjściu z lasu, wędrowali przez jakiś czas skrajem pól ryżowych, na których pracowali chłopi przy zbiorze ryżu. Ich wesołe pieśni sławiące dobre zbiory poprawiły humor grupie, tak, że przyspieszyli kroku i zaczęli ze sobą rozmawiać, początkowo na błahe tematy, jak na przykład pogoda i niesamowity krajobraz doliny, aż wreszcie doszło do kłótni pomiędzy Naruto a Saiem na temat urody Sakury, tak, że prawie się pobili.

W ten sposób doszli do wioski. Niewielu ludzi spotkali po drodze, była to pora, w której wszyscy za wyjątkiem małych dzieci i starców pracowali w polu lub zajmowali się rzemiosłem. Mimo to bez trudu znaleźli gospodę. Zjedli tam obiad i wynajęli dwa pokoje, żeby przenocować. Karczmarz, wysoki mężczyzna przy kości, ale nie otyły, widząc malowniczą grupę, podszedł do nich, gdy odpoczywali po posiłku, i zapytał, dokąd zmierzają.

- Idziemy do Kuuki, odprowadzić kuzyna – wskazała na Saia. – Potem zamierzamy jeszcze iść do świątyni w Naura, a potem wracamy do rodzimej wsi, Kadoka.

- Kuuki w Kraju Błyskawicy, Naura w Kraju Ziemi i Kadoka w Kraju Wiatru? Daleka droga, niebezpieczna. Nie obawiacie się bandytów?

- Nie jesteśmy zamożni, nie ma sensu nas okradać. Poza tym, idziemy do Naura, a podobno jest prawo zabraniające napadać na pielgrzymów pod karą śmierci.

- Szkoda tylko, że bandyci nie będą pytać, czy jesteś pielgrzymem, czy nie – Mruknął Daisuke, zwracając na siebie uwagę karczmarza.

- Przepraszam, że zapytam, ale czy my się czasem nie znamy?

- Nie wydaje mi się. Pierwszy raz w życiu jestem w tych okolicach.

- Ach. A to przepraszam.

- Nic nie szkodzi, czasem mnie z kimś mylą.

Uwagi Hatsu jednak nie uszedł fakt, że przez jakiś czas karczmarz pilnie obserwował Daisuke. Dosłownie patrzył mu na ręce. Kiedy poszli wziąć kąpiel, Hatsu, co prawda była w żeńskiej części, lecz zauważyła, że gospodarz wszedł do łaźni razem z drużyną Kakashiego. Wyszli prawie w tym samym momencie.

Poszła do swojego pokoju. Miał on rozmiar dziewięciu mat, był bardzo jasny, na ścianach wisiały reprodukcje obrazów i kaligrafie, a na parapecie stało drzewko bonsai i wazon z kwiatami ułożonymi w ikebanę. Podeszła do obrazów. Jeden przedstawiał gałązkę śliwy w pełnym rozkwicie, inny gejszę w niebieskim kimonie, jeszcze inny Hanami – święto podziwiania kwiatów sakury. Przez chwilę kontemplowała obrazy, potem do drzwi jej pokoju zapukał Daisuke i zaproponował spacer po ogrodzie. Wyszli więc z domu i po chwili zniknęli między drzewami. Usiedli na ławeczce naprzeciw wielkiego drzewa wiśni.

Daisuke upewnił się, że nikt nie podsłuchuje i powiedział:

- On wie.

- To jeden z naszych znajomych?

- Niewykluczone. Ja wiem tylko, kto pozostał w domu. Nie jestem zorientowany, kto wyruszył w podróż.

Hatsu zamknęła oczy i zaczęła rozmyślać. Daisuke zna tyko tych Skorpionów, którzy są Gnieździe, nic natomiast nie wie o tych, którzy dostali misje poza wioską. Misje w gruncie rzeczy bardzo proste – mieli wykonywać codzienne zadania chłopów, kupców, wędrownych masażystów i tym podobnych, a w międzyczasie zdobywać informacje.

- Co z nim zrobimy?

- Trzeba się jakoś upewnić, że będzie milczał. Pamiętasz jeszcze hasła „zewnętrznych"?

- Hasło to „Którędy wiedzie droga do Azuchi?", odzew to „Idź przed siebie, a gdy słońce skieruje twój cień na godzinę Smoka, idź tam, gdzie ci wskaże drogę."

Hatsu wstała.

- Ja to zrobię.

- Nie, siostro. Ciebie nie było od dawna w wiosce. Mnie jeszcze pamięta. Pójdę tam, podam hasło, w ten sposób dam mu do zrozumienia, że jestem na misji i ma nie zadawać żadnych dodatkowych pytań.

Daisuke poszedł szukać właściciela gospody. Znalazł go w kuchni.

- Przepraszam, którędy wiedzie droga do Azuchi?

- A po co ci ta wiedza? Idziecie przecież do Kuuki.

- No tak, ale pomyślałem, że kuzyn, skoro planuje uczyć się na cesarskiego urzędnika, powinien przynajmniej raz zobaczyć tak wielkie i ważne miasto.

- Idź przed siebie, a gdy słońce skieruje twój cień na godzinę Smoka, idź tam, gdzie ci wskaże drogę.

- Dziękuję.

- I uważaj. Ostatnio na drogach zrobiło się niebezpiecznie. Nawet tak duże grupy AK waza nie mogą czuć się bezpiecznie.

- Jeszcze raz dziękuję.

Kiedy Daisuke był już przy drzwiach, karczmarz dodał jeszcze ściszonym głosem.

- Powodzenia na misji.

Daisuke równie cichym tonem powiedział:

- Niech twe ostrza będą zawsze ostre, a wróg w zasięgu.

Po wyjściu z kuchni skierował się w stronę sypialni. Po drodze spotkał Hatsu, która zdążyła już wrócić z przechadzki po ogrodzie. Ręką zaciśniętą w pięść na wysokości klatki piersiowej wykonał znak „udało się". Hatsu uśmiechnęła się zadowolona i poszła spać do swojej sypialni. Zanim zasnęła, zdążyła naliczyć trzy równe oddechy. Daisuke pewnie jeszcze nie spał.

Tymczasem mężczyzna ponownie poszedł do ogrodu, tym razem, dlatego, bo zdawało mu się, że coś przegapił. I gdy tak chodził alejkami, usłyszał cichy szelest wyciąganego z pochwy miecza. Zdążył na czas odwrócić się i dobyć własnego oręża, żeby stanąć oko w oko, a raczej ostrze w ostrze z karczmarzem.

- O co chodzi, bracie? Dlaczego mnie atakujesz? – Zapytał, udając nic nierozumiejącego.

- Gdybyś był sam, uwierzyłbym w hasło, uwierzyłbym, że tak jak ja jesteś „zewnętrznym". Ale jesteś w towarzystwie tej zdrajczyni, Ookami. To czyni cię współuczestnikiem zdrady. Musisz umrzeć.

- Nic nie rozumiesz, bracie. Mam za zadanie przeniknąć do grona jej znajomych, trafić a odpowiedni moment i wtedy ją zgładzić. Zabijając mnie, zniweczysz moją misję – dodał, zanim zbyt późno zorientował się, że nie powinien podawać szczegółów misji.

- Zdradziłeś się. Zdążyła cię już zarazić swym jadem zdrady, a twoje słowa tylko to potwierdzają. Co, wydaje ci się, że „zewnętrzni" tylko zapewniają wiosce informacje? Że nie dowiadujemy się, co się dzieje w wiosce? Ja wiem, że opuściłeś wioskę, Ryuu. Wiem, że zrobiłeś to, nie bacząc na zobowiązania, po to, żeby dołączyć do swojej siostry. Giń więc, jak wszyscy zdrajcy muszą zginąć.

Karczmarz skoczył do przodu, mocnym pchnięciem miecza zmuszając Daisuke do przeskoczenia ławki. Chłopak ledwie zdążył uniknąć ataku, a już następny atak nadchodził z lewej strony. Starszy mężczyzna walczył dwoma mieczami. Daisuke skakał, unikał, tańczył dookoła karczmarza, ale nie był w stanie przebić się przez gardę nieprawdopodobnie sprawnego jak na swoje lata mężczyzny. W końcu Daisuke potknął się o korzeń. Przeciwnik uśmiechnął się triumfalnie, zmienił chwyt na ostrzu, teraz trzymając miecz tak, by móc przebić nim chłopaka, ten jednak, jakby na to czekał, błyskawicznie zaatakował, ale nie tułów czy głowę mężczyzny, jak dotychczas, tylko jego nadgarstek. Polał się krew, miecz wypadł z osłabionej ręki, teraz wystarczył unik przed lecącym ostrzem, odbicie drugiego miecza i cięcie zaskoczonego karczmarza przez gardło.

- Wybacz mi, bracie. Gdybyś trzymał język za zębami, miałbyś świetną okazję zaatakowania moich pleców, gdy już będę w drodze. A tak, tylko utrudniłeś mi życie, bo będę musiał kombinować wymówki, czemu cię nie ma – powiedział, stojąc nad stygnącym ciałem.

Zakopał je pod ławką nieopodal drzewa sakury i poszedł spać.

Następnego dnia, Daisuke wstał wcześni rano, obudził Hatsu i oboje zaczęli przygotowywać śniadanie dla grupy. Dziewczyna była początkowo zdziwiona, ale w miarę zajęcia Daisuke wyjaśniał jej całą sprawę. Oboje nakryli do stołu i w tym momencie przyszli pozostali członkowie grupy.

- Ohayou (Dzień dobry). O, to wy już nie śpicie? – Naruto zdziwiony powiódł wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu.

- Wcześnie musimy wyruszać.

- A gdzie gospodarz? – Sai jak zwykle był całkowicie rozbudzony i przytomny, czego nie dało się powiedzieć o Naruto.

- Został pilnie wezwany na pole, powiedział, że bardzo mu przykro, że nie będzie nam towarzyszył w posiłku i nie pożegna nas, i że mamy was bardzo przeprosić.

- Pilnie wezwany? Po co właściciel gospody miałby pracować na polu?

- Cóż, nawet karczmarze muszą z czegoś żyć, a w wiosce tak małej jak ta nie ma zbyt często gości, jak przypuszczam.

O dziwo, Sai nie miał żadnych więcej pytań i śniadanie przebiegło we w miarę spokojnej atmosferze, no, pomijając moment, w którym Naruto starał się podejrzeć, co Kakashi miał pod maską. Po śniadaniu wyruszyli w drogę. Kakashi uparł się pozostawić karczmarzowi list, w którym dziękowali za gościnę, jednak, gdy nikt ni patrzył Daisuke zabrał list i schował, a w czasie drogi sukcesywnie niszczył.

Szli cały czas ścieżką wśród pól ryżowych, aż wieczorem dotarli do rozstajów. Hatsu i Daisuke spojrzeli po sobie. To tu, jak wiedzieli, będą musieli rozstać się z grupą i nie pozostawić podejrzeń nawet u wiecznie podejrzliwego Saia. Hatsu miała nawet pomysł, jak.

- Słuchajcie – zaczęła, kiedy wieczorem rozbili obóz na rozstaju. – Wiem, że jestem oficjalnie członkinią drużyny Kakashiego, dlatego zwracam się do ciebie z prośbą. Ale, o co mi chodzi. O to mianowicie, że zanim nie dokończę pewnych spraw, Skorpiony dalej będą mnie nachodzić i atakować moich bliskich, być może. Dlatego chcę powrócić do Gniazda. Wy, jak przypuszczam, i tak nie mielibyście ze mnie wielkiego pożytku na misji rangi C, dlatego proszę cię, Kakashi, Pozwól mi odłączyć się od grupy i pójść do Gniazda. Spotkamy się w drodze powrotnej.

- Jakieś porachunki, zemsta? – Zapytał Kakashi.

- Nic z tych rzeczy. Mam zamiar tam pójść i pozostawić wiarygodny dowód swojej śmierci. Wtedy dadzą mi spokój.

- Jak chcesz to zrobić?

- Coś wymyślę.

- Przecież nie musisz się aż tak poświęcać – odparł Naruto.

- Chyba jednak muszę. Ostatnio z powodu moich niezamkniętych spraw prawie by zginął konohański wojownik. Jeśli nic nie zrobię, będzie ich więcej.

- W porządku. Możesz iść, jeśli tego tak bardzo chcesz – Kakashi chyba zrozumiał, co miała na myśli Hatsu. – Daisuke pójdzie z tobą?

- Tak. Bądź co bądź, według prawa Konohy jest wciąż kryminalistą, a to sprawia, że musi być pod kontrolą wojownika z Konohy. Jako, że tylko ja dam radę dotrzymać mu pola w czasie walki, to chyba dobry wybór.

- W porządku. Ale uważaj na siebie. Jeśli przez trzy dni od momentu skończenia zadania nie dostaniemy od ciebie żadnej informacji, wyruszymy na poszukiwania.

- Dziękuję za troskę. Ale jeżeli będę tam przez trzy dni, to będzie oznaczało, że już w ogóle nie trzeba mnie szukać, bo będę gdzieś leżeć martwa.

- Wtedy znajdziemy tego, kto cię zabił i pomścimy twoją śmierć! – Wykrzyknął zapalczywie Naruto.

- Dzięki za dobre chęci, ale to chyba nie będzie potrzebne. Co wy na to, żeby rozplanować warty i pójść spać?

Hatsu i Daisuke dostali pierwszą wartę, drugą Naruto i Sai, a ostatnią Kakashi. Czuwać mieli po trzy godziny każdy. Skorpiońscy ninja postanowili, że obudzą się mniej więcej w połowie warty Kakashiego, i pójdą traktem na zachód. Grupa konohańska miała iść na wschód.

Tak też się stało. Gdy tylko słońce wyjrzało zza horyzontu, Hatsu i Daisuke wstali, zwinęli swoją część obozu, pospiesznie zjedli i wyruszyli w drogę, nic nie mówiąc na pożegnanie Kakashiemu. Droga do źródła stała przed nimi otworem.


End file.
